


No hay nada que no puedas hacer (en Nueva York)

by AristotelesCorcega



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Out of Character Billy and Steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega
Summary: Un drabble (o one shot) al día durante todo el mes de abril.





	1. Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> El chiste de este reto de escritura es escribir un drabble (o one shot) que contenga o se base en la palabra del día que tomé de aquí.  
> Hoy voy a publicar dos porque se suponía que debía publicar esto ayer, pero lo terminé muy tarde y luego este sitio se cayó y blah, primer día y ya fallé, pero tengo 29 días para compensarlo y ya no cagarla otra vez, deséenme suerte.  
> Como todo lo que escribo esta historia no está editada, todos los errores son míos.  
> Cada capítulo estará relacionado, formando así una historia capitulada con treinta capítulos.

Su papá lo está mirando fijamente con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, su mamá igual lo está mirando, pero Steve no puede _entender_ lo que ve en su cara.

— No es gracioso, Steven —le escupe su padre con enojo.

— Es que no es un chiste —responde Steve y por primera vez en su vida se siente valiente.

Su papá se pone de pie tan de repente que Steve no tiene tiempo ni de pestañear, sus reflejos no funcionan, el puñetazo le voltea la cara, su corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente y la valentía lo abandona y lo deja temblando, pasan tres segundos o tres años para que pueda registrar lo que acaba de pasar y cuando la realización lo _golpea_ lo primero que piensa es cómo Billy puede soportar _esto_ a diario, lo segundo que se registra en su cerebro es mi papá me golpeó y lo tercero son los gritos de su mamá diciendo, _¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!_ Y _¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima?!_ _Y ¡Es nuestro hijo!_ Y luego su papá _¡Es un puto!_ _¡¿Después de todo lo que le he dado con esto me paga?! ¡¿Me sale con que es un puto?!_

Lo último que se registra en su cerebro es que está llorando y cuando se da cuenta de eso su papá ya lo tiene del cuello de la camisa y lo está arrastrando hacia la puerta mientras continúa gritando pero Steve ya no está registrando lo que dice porque está pensando: _me va a matar, mi papá me va a matar porque le dije que soy gay, me va a matar…_

Y cuando su cerebro se vuelve a conectar es porque ya no hay más gritos, solo silencio, por un segundo Steve piensa que está muerto, pero el dolor que siente en la espalda es tan real, al igual que sus lágrimas en su cara y cuando sus sentidos se enfocan un poco más puede escuchar los gritos y su propia respiración elaborada y bajo sus manos el césped de la parte delantera de su casa y después las llantas del Camaro al detenerse en la entrada y la puerta abriéndose y luego las botas golpeando el suelo y luego Billy diciendo: — Steve abre los ojos, Steve, por Dios, abre los ojos.

Steve abre los ojos y mira a Billy, que luce muy asustado y muy enojado y luego escucha a su mamá gritar _¡Noel no!_ Y luego _¡Suéltame, mujer!_

Y luego Billy lo está levantando del suelo y lo está arrastrando hacia el auto y la puerta se cierra y el auto se enciende y las llantas rechinan y la casa Harrington se hace cada vez más chica en el espejo retrovisor, Steve sabe que es la última vez que verá esa casa en su vida.

Steve aparta la mirada y mira a Billy en su lugar y desea con todas sus fuerzas poder mirarlo siempre.


	2. Difícil

Los 11 kilómetros que recorren para llegar a la presa transcurren en silencio. Steve no aparta su mirada de Billy durante todo el camino, Billy no lo mira ni una sola vez, sus manos aprietan con fuerza el volante, su mirada nunca deja la carretera, la preocupación que Steve vio en su cara minutos atrás ha desaparecido, toda emoción se esfumó de su cara, Steve se muere por saber lo que Billy está pensando y sintiendo pero no se atreve a preguntar, está seguro de que si abre la boca todo lo que va a salir de ella son sollozos.

Steve no se da cuenta que está temblando hasta que Billy estaciona  el auto y  finalmente lo mira. Billy exhala pesadamente, su mirada está posada en la mejilla de Steve, la que recibió el puño furioso de su padre, seguramente está roja, la piel de Steve siempre ha sido delicada.

Billy abre la boca y parece que quiere decir algo pero no sabe exactamente que decir, cuando se decide, con voz tentativa pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Les dije —responde Steve y la voz le tiembla y un nudo se le forma en la garganta, los ojos le pican y vuelve a abrir la boca para explicar pero todo lo que sale de su pecho es un sollozo roto— les dije —repite entre lagrimas, una, dos, tres veces, con las manos en la cara y el cuerpo encorvado.

— Joder —oye que Billy susurra, luego la puerta se abre y Steve se destapa la cara para ver a hacia donde va Billy, Steve cree que lo va a ver alejarse, como las otras veces que Steve intentó hablar de sus sentimientos, pero Billy rodea el auto, abre la puerta del copiloto y lo envuelve en sus brazos, Steve devuelve el abrazo y llora, por Billy, por todos los años que ha tenido que soportar los golpes de su padre por el simple hecho de sentirse atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo, Steve llora por el rechazo de su padre, por la relación cercana que nunca tuvieron y que Steve siempre deseo pero que ahora nunca van a tener.

Llorar lo libera un poco, los brazos de Billy y su aroma rodeándolo lo tranquilizan un poco más, cuando las lágrimas se detienen, Billy se separa lo suficiente para mirarlo y darle un beso dulce en los labios, después juntan sus frentes y respiran juntos por unos minutos.

— Si nos vamos ahora podemos llegar a Nueva York mañana en la tarde—le susurra Billy, sus ojos aun cerrados, sus frentes todavía unidas, las palabras le dan directamente en los labios, la respiración de Billy se agita un poco, el corazón de Steve se pone a brincar como loco.

Steve tiene 18 años y Billy tiene 17, ninguno tiene el certificado de la secundaria, Steve no tiene ni un peso encima, todo lo que tiene es la ropa que lleva puesto y al hombre que ama en sus brazos, también tiene miedo, porque Steve jamás ha salido de Hawkins y pensó que nunca se iría, pero cuando abre los ojos y mira directamente a los ojos azules de Billy, llenos de  esperanza y amor, nada de eso le importa. Steve sabe que el camino será difícil, en todos los sentidos, igual sabe que con Billy a su lado lo difícil puede ser manejable y superable, con Billy todo mejora.

Así que Steve toma aire y dice: — Pido el control absoluto de la música.

Billy se ríe un poco. — En tus sueños, _princesa._


	3. Sonrisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tuve un mal día, entonces me metí aquí y vi sus kudos y comentarios y mi día mejoró, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y dejar kudos, me motivan mucho y me ponen feliz. Graciaaaaas. xx

Tienen que hacer una parada rápida en la casa de Billy.

Por suerte son casi las once de la noche lo que significa que las calles de Hawkins están desiertas, por mala suerte el auto de Billy hace un ruido escandaloso y no pueden arriesgarse a acercarse tanto a la casa, Billy pudo salir gracias a su mentira usual de: _Voy a estudiar a casa de esta chica con la que estoy teniendo sexo_ y Neil no dudó ni un segundo en dar su autorización, obviamente Billy no dijo las palabras estoy teniendo sexo con esta chica, pero estuvo implícito, y además en los últimos cinco meses Billy se ha vuelto un experto en mentirle a Neil.

Cuando Steve lo besó por primera vez –un jueves, después del entrenamiento de basquetbol en el estacionamiento de la escuela en donde cualquiera los pudo haber visto– Billy regresó a casa con la palabra CULPABLE escrita en colores brillantes en la frente, ese día se encontró con Neil en la cocina mientras tomaba un poco de agua, Neil solo le dio una mirada e inmediatamente _lo_ _supo_ , en un segundo Billy estaba tomando agua y al otro estaba en el piso con el labio roto.

Billy ahora sabe que Neil no tiene un radar que le indique cuando Billy ha estado involucrado en actividades homosexuales –por un tiempo (casi dos años) Billy sí creyó que Neil tenía un radar, porque estaban en un restaurante, cenando y un tipo pasaba caminando y a Billy se le hacia atractivo, pero no lo seguía  con la mirada porque Neil siempre lo estaba mirando a él pero de alguna manera, Neil siempre lo sabía, no fue hasta que su relación con Steve comenzó que Billy se enteró de que lo pésimo era para ocultar sus emociones de _Neil_ , la primera vez que Billy le dio una mamada a Steve de camino a su casa se metió al mercadito a comprar goma de mascar, se encontró con Neil fuera del mercadito y cuando llegaron a casa Neil le dejó un pómulo y un ojo morado, Billy no fue a la escuela en cuatro días, y cuando regresó y Steve lo acorraló para hablar con él en la biblioteca, Billy se enteró que Steve estaba en el estacionamiento del mercadito y vio el encuentro de Billy y Neil, vio como todas las emociones: culpa, vergüenza, miedo, aparecían en su rustro apenas puso los ojos sobre Neil, así que Billy aprendió a mentir, y también aprendió que no debía sentir vergüenza o culpa después de pasar el tiempo con Steve.– Neil no tiene radar para actividades homosexuales  y Billy es un experto en mentirle, pero Neil sí tiene el don de arruinar los planes importantes de Billy, (hace dos meses, Billy y Steve iban a pasar la noche tumbados en una manta con las miradas hacia el cielo viendo las estrellas fugaces, y justamente ese día, Neil se negó dejar salir a Billy de la casa y casi le rompió las costillas). Y ni siquiera son las once de la noche, si Neil escucha el ruido del Camaro a esta hora sabrá que algo anda mal, porque cada vez que Billy pide permiso para salir porque se quiere llevar el auto, usualmente lleva a las dos de la mañana, y si Neil sabe que algo anda mal querrá saber qué anda mal y arruinara la vida de Billy, Billy piensa que con la mejilla hinchada de Steve tienen por hoy, sabe que no van a llegar a ninguna parte si Billy tiene que cargar con el recordatorio del odio de su padre en forma de nariz rota o lo que sea.

Así que para prevenir, Billy estaciona a su precioso auto a tres cuadras de su casa, se gira y le dice a Steve:

— Te quedas aquí.

Obviamente Steve protesta. — Uh, no, voy contigo Billy.

Billy respira lentamente y cuenta hasta siete en su cabeza. — Steve, no, es muy arriesgado, ¿qué si Neil está despierto y nos ve?

— Te ayudo a patearle el trasero.

Billy no menciona que alguien ya le pateo el trasero a Steve hoy, porque Billy quiere mucho a Steve y es prudente, pero el tan solo hecho de tener ese pensamiento lo hace sentir culpable y hace que le hierva la sangre, porque alguien puso sus manos en Steve y lo hizo llorar y temblar y eso jamás debió pasarla a Steve, jamás le va a volver a pasar.

— Steve, no es una buena idea que…

— Por favor —le interrumpe Steve, con voz suave, Billy lo mira y tiene la mejilla roja, y los ojos y la nariz roja por el llanto, tan siquiera ya no estaba temblando— por favor, Billy —, repite y Billy se da cuenta que Steve no quiere quedarse solo a esperar en el auto, porque está asustado y seguramente piensa que su papá lo va a encontrar y…

— Ok, pero hay que ser cuidadosos — y la cara de Steve se tuerce en una pequeña sonrisa y Billy hace una nota mental de dar su brazo a torcer con Steve más seguido y más rápido,  las sonrisas de Steve son hermosas.


	4. Tormenta

Entran por la puerta de la cocina, ambos con pasos silenciosos, el corazón de Billy latiendo ruidosamente, tan fuerte que Billy tiene miedo que sus latidos despierten a Neil. No sucede.

Llegan a la habitación de Billy sin ningún inconveniente. Solo prenden la lámpara de noche y empacan todo lo necesario. Billy está agachado buscando a tientas bajo su cama la caja donde tiene todos sus ahorros, Steve está abriendo con cuidado los cajones del buró de Billy buscando alguna moneda o billete perdido cuando:

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —susurra furiosa Max y Billy se golpea tan fuerte la cabeza con la cama que se marea un poco. Ni Billy o Steve responden, ambos temiendo que el sonido de la cabeza de Billy contra la cama haya despertado a Neil, Billy se congela, escuchando, esperando a que Neil entre a su habitación y arruine todo, cuando no pasa nada por un buen tiempo Billy se sale debajo de la cama y mira a Max, recargada de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la barbilla hacia arriba, desafiándolo a que le mienta.

— Empacando —le contesta Billy, apuntando con su pulgar a la maleta y a las dos mochilas en el suelo frente al closet.

Max se ve molesta.

— Te marchas —suena a acusación, Billy no sabe qué hacer con eso, en los últimos meses su relación con su hermanastra ha mejorado, Billy ya no es un hijo de puta con ella, ya no molesta a sus amigos, la lleva a donde quiera sin protestar demasiado, pero no son mejores amigos, no tienen charlas de corazón a corazón, Max _no sabe_ de Billy y Steve.

 — Sí —es todo lo que responde, porque es la verdad y no hay más qué decir.

— ¿Por qué? Creí que las cosas estaban bien, nos _comenzábamos_ a llevar bien, tienes una _novia_ , Billy, tienes un _mejor amigo_ —dice lo ultimo apuntando a Steve con un dedo acusador, su voz cargada de indignación, su cara dibujada en una mueca—. ¿Por qué te _irías_?

Billy tiene una muy buena respuesta para eso.

— No tengo una novia, —Max abre la boca para protestar, ella cree que Billy tiene una novia porque Billy sale casi todos los viernes y regresa en la madrugada, y cada vez que Billy la lleva para que juegue con sus amigos nerds Billy desaparece y siempre regresa con una sonrisa en la cara, y una vez cuando iban en el auto Max le preguntó si tenía una novia y Billy dijo que sí— soy gay.

Es la primera vez que Billy dice esas palabras en voz alta, se le forma un nudo en la garganta, tiene que tragar con fuerza para hacerlo desaparecer.

En la puerta Max se para derecha, sus brazos caen a sus costados y su boca y ojos se abren en sorpresa.

Steve inhala con tanta fuerza que Billy teme que se ahogue con el aire. Billy aparta los ojos de Max y mira Steve que igual luce sorprendido, como si él no supiera ya que Billy es gay, como si el mismo no les hubiera dicho a sus papás hace media hora lo mismo.

En un momento Max está con la cara sorprendida y falta de palabras y al siguiente está dando un paso dentro del cuarto de Billy, escupiéndole a Steve: — ¿Tienes un problema con la gente gay, Steve?

Ahora Billy es el sorprendido, e igual se siente conmovido por su hermana que malentendió la sorpresa de Steve y que parece lista para arrancarle la cabeza si su respuesta es incorrecta.

Billy casi se ríe cuando ve la cara de _¿Quién, yo?_ de Steve, casi.

— ¿Qué? _¿Yo?_ — es todo lo que a Steve y a Billy si se le escapa una pequeña risita que le gana una mirada de cállate de Steve, es malditamente divertido.

— ¿Hay otro Steve en la habitación? Mira, Steve, si tienes un problema con que Billy sea gay entonces puedes meterte el…

— Max —la llama Billy mientras se acerca a ella con las manos arriba, como diciéndole, tranquila no me arranques la cabeza y Max arranca la mirada de Steve y antes de que pueda decir algo, Billy continúa con: — Steve, es mi _novio_.

También es la primera vez que Billy dice esas palabras en voz alta.

Steve vuelve a inhalar con fuerza y cuando Billy lo mira su cara está llena de tanto cariño que Billy no puede evitar darle una de esas sonrisas _privadas_.

Ahora Max es quien inhala con fuerza.

— Uh —es todo lo que dice Max, sus ojos bailando de Steve a Billy y de regreso.

— Nos vamos _juntos_ —dice Steve cuando el silencio se ha alargado mas de lo agradable.

Parece que Max se había olvidado del asunto nos _largamos de aquí_ gracias al _asunto gay_ , pero ahora que Steve se lo recordó vuelve a parecer enojada.

— ¿ _Pero por qué?_

— Somos una _pareja_ gay, en el conservador Hawkins, Idiana.

— ¿Y _qué_?

— No todo el mundo lo toma bien, Neil y el papá de Steve no lo _tomaron_ bien —Steve se toca con la punta de los dedos la mejilla ante la mención de su padre, los ojos de Max no se pierden el movimiento—, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

— ¿Tú papá…? —le pregunta Max a Steve y él asiente—. ¿Neil _sabe_? —Ahora la pregunta es dirigida a Billy, Billy asiente con la cabeza y toma aire para explicar.

— En California, Neil me encontró con la lengua de alguien, uh, un hombre en la boca, ¿por qué crees que me _quiere_ tanto? ¿Por qué crees que nos mudamos?

La cara de Max está bañada de tantas emociones que Billy no puede distinguirlas una a una.

— Creí que nos mudamos por su trabajo.

— Esa es la versión que él cuenta.

— Billy lo siento tan…

— No —la detiene, porque no quiere escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Max—, no es tu culpa, ni la mía, así que por favor, no.

Los ojos de Max están llenos de lágrimas, Billy no puede soportar mirarla así, así que se agacha y vuelve a meterse bajo su cama para sacar la caja con el dinero: — Tengo que encontrar la caja con mis ahorros, no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí —dice Billy desde debajo de la cama, sus manos buscando fanáticamente por la caja. _No podemos arriesgarnos a que Neil nos vea_ es algo que no dice, pero todos en la habitación lo entienden.

Las manos de Billy tocan la caja al mismo tiempo que los pasos de Max dejan sus habitación. Billy no sabe que sentir.

Billy se asegura de que el dinero esté completo mientras Steve lo mira con fijamente, con preocupación.

— Está completo —dice Billy al mismo tiempo que Steve pregunta _¿Estás, bien?_

Billy asiente, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Porque te vas a ir sin despedirte de tu hermana, dice una voz en su cerebro, pero Billy la ignora. Guarda el dinero en una mochila, se la pone en la espalda, y le da la otra a Steve, él toma su mano cuando se la pasa, y le da un apretón y una sonrisita, y ambos caminan fuera de la habitación de Billy.

La mayoría de los recuerdos que Billy puede tener de esta habitación son malos, pero igual hay unos buenos, así que antes de seguir, Billy le da una última mirada y se despide para siempre.

Billy está cerrando la puerta lo más cuidadosamente posible cuando la puerta de enfrente, la que le pertenece a Max se abre y ella sale. Billy cierra la puerta. Max se acerca, le extiende algo en sus manos, el cerebro de Billy tarde en reaccionar, es dinero, un fajo grande de billetes, Max le está ofreciendo lo que son los ahorros de toda su corta vida.

— No puedo aceptarlo —susurra y mira a la puerta al final del pasillo, donde están Neil y su esposa, esa puerta puede abrirse en cualquier momento y van a estar jodidos— No puedo, Max.

Max toma una de sus manos y pone los billetes  en su palma abierta y luego la cierra. — Tómalo, lo necesitas, yo no.

— Pero, Max…

— Lo van a necesitar, y no te lo estoy regalando, un día me lo van a pagar —nos vamos a volver a ver, esta no es la despedida es dicho entre líneas.

— Ok —susurra Billy y en un segundo Max lo está abrazando con fuerza, una tormenta de emociones golpean a Billy, los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas, el abrazo no es largo porque no se pueden dar el lujo, pero es suficiente, cuando Max se separa se para de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla.

— Te quiero, Billy, cuídate mucho —le dice con voz temblorosa y luego se voltea a abrazar a Steve que luce igual de sorprendido, Max hace lo mismo con él, beso en la mejilla y te quiero, cuídate, y agrega, llamen cuando puedan.

Los dos asienten, Max le da un último apretón al brazo de Steve, luego a Billy, hay lágrimas en su cara, Billy le limpia unas pocas con su pulgar y le susurra tan quedito que no sabe si ella lo puede escuchar: — Te quiero, gracias.

Luego le da la espalda y levanta la maleta para que no haga ruido mientras se marchan.

Billy y Steve salen de la casa sin problema alguno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí inhala con fuerza quise decir gasp pero no sé cuál es la traducción exacta de gasp, creo que no existe, pero si alguien la sabe díganme cual es en los comentarios. Mil gracias por leer.


	5. Nieve

Dejan Hawkins con la luz de luna golpeando sus rostros a través del parabrisas del Camaro, haciéndolos lucir blancos como la nieve, tan blancos que rayan en lo pálido y Steve le da una mirada a Billy atrás del volante, su piel pálida como la de un ángel, con el semblante relajado, parece que la tensión que cargaba sobre los hombros y en las líneas de su cara desaparecieron en el segundo que pasaron el letrero que decía _Estás saliendo de Hawkins, vuelve pronto_ , Steve sabe que Billy ha querido irse de Hawkins desde el momento que puso un pie en el pueblo, Billy es una _persona_ de ciudad, acostumbrado a multitudes y a lo que sea que  hay en las grandes ciudades, Steve es un _niño_ de pueblo, lo más lejos que ha ido es a Indiana, que está a tres horas y media de Hawkins, Billy es más de mundo, Billy es más inteligente y experimentado, seguramente Billy tenía trabajos en el verano cuando estaba en California, y seguramente besaba a chicos lindos, a un montón, Steve jamás ha tenido un trabajo en el verano, en su vida, ya que está siendo sincero, Steve no sabía que estaba _permitido_ besar y tocar a un hombre de _esa_ manera hasta que conoció a Billy, Steve pensaba que la _atracción_ que sentía hacia algunos chicos no era atracción sino admiración, Steve no sabía un montón de cosas hasta que conoció a Billy, que ya sabía mucho.

El auto se aleja más de Hawkins en cada segundo que transcurre y la inseguridad golpea a Steve como un tren, van en camino a Nueva York, la gran manzana, donde conseguirán un lugar para vivir y conseguirán trabajos y Billy se dará cuenta que Steve no es más que un chico de pueblo inútil, que sabe hacer absolutamente nada, Billy se dará cuenta que hay más opciones, y que está con Steve porque Steve era el único hombre gay en el jodido Hawkins, y entonces pasará lo inevitable.

Su camino hacia Nueva York apenas comienza, la luna los ilumina, Steve mira directo al espejo retrovisor, su piel pálida como la de un fantasma,  sus hombros tensándose, esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La palabra para hoy es nieve... estuve sentada frente a mi laptop como por tres horas y no se me ocurrió nada para meter esa palabra en la historia, nada que tuviera sentido, esto es lo mejor que pude hacer, perdón. Esperemos que el de mañana esté mejor, lol. Gracias por leer, se aprecian los comentarios buenos y malos. xx


	6. Hoja

La hoja raspa su piel al deslizarla sobre ella, la crema para afeitar cubre toda su cara e incluso tiene un poco en el cabello, su papá entra por la puerta del baño, lo mira y sonríe, se acerca, le dice:

— Déjame ayudarte, pequeño —y toma la cuchilla de afeitar y su cara entre sus manos y le da indicaciones en voz suave y presiona la navaja con cuidado y entonces papá pone dos dedos en su mejilla y levanta su cara y de repente se detiene—. ¿Qué es esto, Steven? —pregunta y de su voz ha desaparecido el cariño con el que le hablaba segundos atrás.

— ¿Qué cosa? —y Steve ya no es un niño, su voz lo delata, Steve mira hacia enfrente donde se encuentra el espejo y sus ojos se encuentran con el Steve de 18 años, ya no es más el Steve de 5 años, jugando a afeitarse como papá.

— Esto —dice su papá presionando sus dedos con fuerza en el cuello de Steve justo donde tiene una marca, un chupetón de Billy y entonces —

Entonces la hoja pasa de estar en su mejilla a estar en su cuello y papá está presionando con fuerza, con tanta fuerza y Steve está llorando y entonces

— Llegamos —Steve despierta con un brinco restringido por el cinturón de seguridad del auto, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, una de sus manos sube por instinto a su cuello donde segundos atrás… joder—. ¿Todo bien, Steve? —pregunta Billy con voz preocupada.

Steve solo asiente, limpia el sueño de sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos y mira directo a la cara de Billy, ahora iluminada por el sol mañanero de Pensilvania, no quiere arruinar esto, el estar con Billy lejos de Hawkins con un sueño deprimente.

Billy parece no creerle pero aún así asiente, se desabrocha el cinturón y se estira, su espalda tronando en cada movimiento, el pobre hombre ha pasado las últimas siete horas conduciendo el auto, la espalda de Steve le está dando molestias aunque el asiento está un poco reclinado.

— Yo conduciré lo que resta del camino —le informa Steve a Billy, imitando sus movimientos.

Parece que Billy va a protestar: — Necesitas descansar, Billy, no has dormido nada, esto no está a discusión.

— Está bien, su _majestad_ —dice Billy abriendo la puerta del auto y estirándose cuando ya está de pie afuera—, me muero por unos ricos waffles.

 Steve se baja del auto y juntos caminan hacia el comedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer dije que el de hoy iba a estar mejor pero mentí, lol. Gracias por leer. xx


	7. Viento

Billy está metiéndose un trozo extremadamente grande de waffle con miel en la boca cuando se da cuenta que esta es la primera vez que desayuna con Steve, esta es la primera vez que se sienta con Steve en una mesa en público, en Hawkins era muy arriesgado y Steve y Billy raramente pasaban el rato en lugares públicos, a Billy le daba miedo que Neil lo viera con Steve, le daba miedo que algo en su cara lo delatara. Ahora, mirando a su alrededor en este comedor en Pensilvania donde nadie sabe quienes son, Billy se pregunta que ve la gente cuando los mira desayunando juntos, uno frente al otro. Billy sabe que lo más probable es que la gente crea que son amigos, nadie ve a dos hombres adolescentes desayunando juntos y asume que son _pareja_ , nadie, es posible que algunas personas piensen que son hermanos aunque Steve y Billy no tienen ningún parecido físico.

Billy mira a las tres personas en la barra, la familia en la esquina, la pareja de ancianos a dos mesas de ellos, preguntándose si algo en la forma en la que él y Steve actúan pudiera revelar la realidad de su relación, pero nadie los está mirando. La mirada de Billy choca con la de una mesera que le guiña el ojo y Billy sabe que no, nadie sabe que son _novios_ con solo mirarlos. ¿Por qué alguien lo pensaría? No entraron tomados de la mano o algo, y no es que pudieran hacerlo tampoco.

— ¿Saben mal tus waffles? —pregunta Steve frente a él y el movimiento que Billy hace es tan brusco que le da un dolor en el cuello.

Billy traga lo que tiene en la boca y hace un sonido de negación con la boca, toma un sorbo de café.

— ¿Por qué estabas haciendo esa cara entonces? —dice Steve haciendo una mueca exagerada de lo que se supone era la expresión de Billy.

— Nada, es que es raro —contesta Billy moviendo las manos para que Steve entienda que está diciendo: _es raro que estemos desayunando juntos, aquí_.

El tenedor con huevos revueltos que Steve estaba por meterse a la boca se queda a medio camino, Billy sabe que dijo algo malo por la cara que Steve pone, como entre tristeza y miedo.

— Oh —es todo lo que Steve dice, dejando el tenedor en su plato lleno de huevos, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la taza de café pero sin levantarla hasta sus labios, Billy estaba tan distraído preguntándose si alguien sabia de él y Steve que no se había dado cuenta que Steve no ha comido casi nada.

— ¿Tus huevos saben mal? —le regresa Billy señalando con su tenedor el plato que Steve tiene enfrente, Steve solo se encoje de hombros, su mirada clavada en su taza de café, Billy no sabe qué hacer con eso, Billy no es muy bueno con las emociones, las suyas y las de la gente, es peor cuando son las emociones de Steve, porque Billy no quiere que Steve crea que no le importan sus emociones, pero también hay una parte en Billy que quiere que Steve crea que a Billy no le importan sus emociones, porque sería más _fáci_ l, pero hace menos de media hora Billy le preguntó si estaba bien porque Steve despertó claramente exaltado, y hace como seis horas Billy dijo _Si nos vamos ahora podemos llegar a Nueva York mañana en la tarde_ porque no pudo soportar la idea de que Steve regresara a su casa con su papá, no pudo soportar la idea de que lo volvieran a golpear. Steve debe saber que Billy se preocupa por él, así que Billy pregunta con voz suave—. ¿Qué está mal, Steve? —Steve levanta la cabeza y Billy no puede evitar notar la marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.

Steve nota la mirada y se toca la mejilla suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, regresa la mira al plato. — Nada —es la respuesta débil que Billy recibe, y en su estomago siente como el enojo comienza a arder, por lo general Steve no duda en compartir sus emociones, Billy no entiende qué es diferente ahora.

— Eso es pura mierda, _Harrington_ —la voz le sale más enojada de lo que pensó, Steve se tensa frente a él y Billy sabe que otra vez dijo algo que no debía, pero no sabe qué, joder.

Billy comienza a empujar más waffles en su boca para dejar de empeorar su situación, sus movimientos son demasiado tiesos como para ser naturales, Steve levanta por un segundo la mirada hacia Billy, abre la boca para comenzar a decir algo y se detiene, se pasa las manos por su cabello que está hecho un desastre, niega con la cabeza, se muerde el labio y mira por la ventana, su cara llena de algo precedido al–

Joder.

Joder, joder, joder.

Arrepentimiento. Se ve arrepentido.

Billy toma un largo sorbo de café, para pasarse los waffles y la _cosa_ horrorosa que se le comenzaba a formar en la garganta.

Steve _está_ arrepentido de huir con Billy.

Mierda.

Entonces Billy se da cuenta que cometió un error al decirle a Steve que huyera con él cuando Steve estaba en ese estado, Steve estaba asustado, estaba vulnerable, su papá lo había golpeado por primera vez en su vida, seguramente pensaba que no tenía más opción que irse con Billy y  ahora, después de haber dormido un poco Steve se dio cuenta que había más opciones, Steve vivía en una mansión y seguramente dio cuenta que no quiere la vida de mierda que Billy le puede ofrecer.

Billy recuerda como una noche antes llamo a Steve su _novio_ , y se siente estúpido, porque nunca le habían puesto una etiqueta a lo que hacían pero Steve había dicho que sí a Nueva York y Billy pensó, Billy creyó…

Estúpido.

Billy sabe que no se puede esconder para siempre tras una taza de café, sabe que debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus estúpidas acciones.

— Te puedo llevar de vuelta a casa —dice Billy en voz monótona, rompiendo el silencio demasiado largo que se había instalado en su mesa como una tercera persona.

Steve lo voltea a ver con la cara llena de tanto dolor que el corazón de Billy duele y Billy se da cuenta por tercera vez en esta mañana que dijo lo incorrecto.

Steve sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa feliz, es una sonrisa rota, una sonrisa _resignada_ , y joder, ¿cómo pudo confundir Billy la expresión en la cara de Steve antes?

Billy está a punto de retirar sus palabras cuando Steve dice:

— No creí que te arrepentirías tan rápido —y wow.

Billy no puede creer lo que Steve acaba de decir.

— Qué —ni siquiera le sale como pregunta, Billy no sabe qué jodidos está pasando, no sabe por qué Steve cree que Billy se arrepiente, y es muy temprano para este drama, y están en un lugar publico y todo lo que Billy quiere hacer es tomar a Steve por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que le diga todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza, todo lo siente.

Billy no le da a tiempo de responder, en su lugar dice: — Baño, ahora —y se pone de pie y cruza el local hasta llegar al baño, cuando entra ve que son solo tres pequeños cubículos  y un espejo gigante sobre tres lavamanos, el baño está vacío, y no pasan ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abre y Steve entra. Billy piensa en lo raro que se ha de haber visto eso, él dirigiéndose al baño con paso enojado y Steve siguiéndolo detrás con el corazón roto en las manos, en ese momento Billy decide que no le importa lo que la gente de este jodido lugar piense, que se los jodan a todos.

Billy le pone seguro a la puerta, se pasa las manos por su cabello, toma aire y pregunta: — ¿De qué jodido hablabas haya afuera? ¿Por qué dijiste _eso_? —Billy no puede repetir las palabras de Steve, pone sus manos en su cintura y espera a que Steve responda. No pasa mucho tiempo.

— Dijiste que me llevarías de vuelta a casa —dice Steve, como si lo explicara todo y oh.

 _Oh_. ¿Cómo pudo Billy cagarla tan monumentalmente?

Por eso Billy no debe pensar tanto en las emociones de Steve, porque entonces termina preocupándose demasiado, pensando todo demasiado, sobre analizando y luego la caga.

Billy no sabe qué decir, porque sí dijo eso, pero no puede explicarle a Steve lo que pensó, todo lo que pasó en su cabeza y que lo llevó a decir eso sin morirse de vergüenza.

Billy se queda callado, y es otro error, porque los ojos de Steve se llenan de lágrimas.

— Dijiste que _soy_ pura mierda.

Y eso es una mentira. Billy dijo _eso es pura mierda_ cuando Steve negó que algo le pasaba cuando era obvio que le pasaba algo.

— No dije que _tú_ eras pura mierda, Steve, dije que lo que decías era pura mierda —ok, eso sonó mal—, dije que lo que decías era pura mierda porque te pregunté qué estaba mal y dijiste que nada, cuando era obvio que algo andaba mal. Y luego dije que te podía llevar de regreso a tu casa porque tenías está expresión rara en tu cara —Billy hace una pausa y señala a la cara de Steve que lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y con la cara como –Billy no va a intentar ponerle nombre a esa expresión, nop—. Te veías arrepentido y luego dijiste que pensaste que _yo_ tardaría más en arrepentirme, ¿y qué significa eso, eh?

Deja de hablar y se siente bien porque dijo todo eso en un respiro pero igual se siente expuesto, porque siente que dijo demasiado, lo último sonó como si le hubiera dolido, porque le dolió, le dolió que Steve pensara que Billy se va a arrepentir alguna vez, pero _esa_ parte de él no quiere que Steve lo sepa.

— Es que dijiste que me llevarías a casa —repite Steve en un susurro, tal vez esperando que Billy entienda, que el repetir la frase lo explique todo, pero esta vez Billy no entiende, porque le acaba de decir a Steve por qué dijo lo que dijo, ¿acaso no entendió?

Billy suspira, irritado. — Dije eso porque tú te veías arrepentido, y _me asusté_ , ¿contento?

Steve se ve sorprendido ahora, es entendible, Billy, que jamás le da voz a sus emociones acaba de admitir que se asustó, es culpa de Steve, si Steve hubiera aceptado que algo andaba mal nada de esto estaría pasando.

— Yo también estoy asustado —acepta Steve.

Billy como que ya lo intuía, es fácil de decir que Steve, que con los ojos de venado que lo revelan todo, bueno, casi todo.

— Me da miedo que te arrepientas, que lleguemos a Nueva York y que te des cuenta que soy un _inútil_ , que te des cuenta que puedes conseguir algo mejor —Billy no se esperaba eso, y se siente ofendido en lugar de Steve, se siente enojado de que Steve piense tan poco de si mismo, que piense que Billy lo va a dejar, se siente enojado con la persona que hizo que Steve creyera todo eso—. Tengo miedo de mi papá, —admite Steve y se le escapa una lágrima y Billy se acerca, con el corazón apretado y una mano viajando directamente a la cara de Steve, para atrapar esa lagrima con su pulgar, y con su cuerpo intentar proteger a Steve de cualquier peligro—. Tuve un sueño en donde él me —Steve sacude la cabeza como si estuviera intentando que el recuerdo del sueño se alejara.

— No tienes que decirlo, Steve —Billy se siente como la peor mierda por presionar a Steve, porque Steve está llorando y Billy odia que Steve sienta cualquier emoción que no sea felicidad.

— Donde él me hacia daño —concluye Steve, y a Billy le dan ganas de subirse a su auto y conducir hasta Hawkins para romperle la cara al hijo de puta que asustó tanto a Steve.

— Él jamás te volverá a hacer daño, Steve, te lo juro con mi vida —promete Billy con pasión, y rodea a Steve con sus brazos, la cara de Steve termina en su cuello, mojándolo con sus lagrimas, Billy lo acerca más a su cuerpo, una mano en la espalda de Steve y otra en su nuca, le da un beso en el cabello y le susurra—: Nunca me voy a arrepentir de ti, Steve, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Steve solloza, pero Billy sabe que esta vez es porque dijo lo correcto y es que Billy jamás había hablado con tanta verdad.

Se abrazan por lo que se siente una eternidad en el corazón de Billy, en el mundo real no pasan más de cinco minutos, luego Steve dice: — Te _quiero muchísimo_ , Billy.

El tiempo se detiene y avanza rapidísimo al mismo tiempo.

Y Billy besa a Steve por primera vez este día, pensando, _te quiero más, mucho más_ , pero no lo dice, hoy no.

*

Se tienen que separar cuando alguien toca la puerta del baño, Steve se lava la cara y Billy le abre la puerta al hombre que quería utilizar el baño.

El hombre les da una mirada asesina y entra a un cubículo. Cuando Steve termina de lavarse la cara mira a Billy y se mete al otro cubículo, Billy regresa a su mesa y se termina sus waffles y su taza de café.

Cuando Steve regresa Billy le dice que se coma sus huevos mientras él regresa al baño.

No tarda demasiado, en menos de diez minutos están pagando la comida y están regresando al auto, esta vez Billy toma el asiento del copiloto y Steve se sube tras el volante.

— Cinturones —dice Steve y cuando los dos lo tienen pesto Steve arranca y están en camino de nuevo.

Billy baja el vidrio, el viento le alborota el cabello rubio, Nueva York está a seis horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es demasiado, siento que es un desastre, aaaahhhh. Me perdí un poco en el camino cuando lo estaba escribiendo, luego vi que era mucho en todos los sentidos y noté que no había incluido la palabra, lol. Gracias por leer. xx


	8. Pie

Steve anunció que él tendría el control de la radio mientras él estuviera conduciendo cuando Billy despertó de su siesta de tres horas, así que Billy pasó las siguientes tres horas restantes del viaje escuchando música pop, Billy acepta que le dieron ganas de estirar la mano y cambiar la estación a una donde reprodujeran _música real_ , pero entonces volteaba a mirar a Steve y lo veía sonriendo y cantando junto a las horribles canciones y cada protesta moría en su garganta.

Billy no pudo evitar poner cara de horror cuando _Billy Joel_ comenzó a cantar _Uptown Girl_ , incluso abrió la boca para contarle a Steve como se sentía al respecto, entonces Steve dijo así como si nada _Tu puedes escoger la música en nuestro siguiente road_ trip pero ahora es mi turno y le siguió con un _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ tan desafinado que Billy no pudo evitar carcajearse, y luego cuando su risa terminó, Billy miró a Steve cantando la canción más horrorosa del mundo y  pensó _nuestro siguiente road trip_ , y sonrió e incluso movió un poco la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

 _Wake me up before you go-go_ de _Wham_ está sonando cuando cruzan el puente para llegar a Nueva York, son casi las dos de la tarde y el transito está horrible, pero Steve y Billy están sonriendo, mirando hacia afuera, absorbiendo el lugar que será su nuevo hogar.

El carro se está moviendo lentamente y cuando ya están acercándose más Billy puede ver la estatua de la libertad y wow.

— Mira — le dice a Steve, señalando con su dedo a donde la estatua se alza bella y orgullosa, Steve se inclina sobre la palanca, su cara quedando a escasos quince centímetros de la de Billy, Steve mira hacia donde Billy está apuntando, repite la expresión de asombro que Billy tuvo en su cabeza y después gira un poquito la cabeza y mira directo a los ojos de Billy, por un segundo Billy cree que Steve va a besarlo, pero el sonido de un claxon y luego otro y otro les recuerda que están rodeados de autos y de gente, Steve entonces le da una sonrisa, pequeña, bonita y privada, Billy siente sus labios repetir el mismo gesto. Billy está sentado al estilo indio en su asiento, se deshizo de sus botas y calcetines en algún punto entre _Madonna_ y _Purple Rain_ , Steve deja caer una de sus manos en un pie descalzo de Billy y le da un apretón antes de sentarse derecho en su asiento, Billy siente que ese gesto es de alguna forma más _intimo_ que un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de Wham es de noviembre de 1984, la historia está ambientada en abril de 1985, y yo no creo que las canciones de Billy Joel son horribles, pero Billy sí, lol. ¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son bien recibidos. xx


	9. Frío

Cuando entran a la cuidad lo que primero que hacen es buscar un hotel. Cuando encuentran uno que no los deje sin dinero en su primer día, Billy pide el cuarto con una sola cama, Steve siete algo parecido al miedo burbujeando en su estomago, ¿por qué no es eso _raro_? ¿Qué dos hombres adolescentes renten una habitación de hotel con una sola cama? Pero el recepcionista no hace nada más que asentir con la cabeza y entregarle a Billy las llaves de la habitación. Es en ese momento en el que Steve realmente se da cuenta de que ya no están en Hawkins, Indiana, donde algo tan simple como pedir una habitación con una sola cama les pudo haber costado la vida. Puede ser que el recepcionista los viera y se diera cuenta que están cortos de dinero, y una habitación es por mucho más barata, pero Steve le gusta creer que es por lo _otro_ , que un extraño sabe de ellos y que no es la gran cosa, que el que sean _pareja_ aquí no es motivo para que alguien les rompa la cara.

El cuarto de hotel es pequeño, pero tiene lo necesario que es: una cama y un baño. Apenas entran Steve deja caer la mochila que está cargando y se tira boca abajo en la cama, gruñendo, está tan cansado, solo quiere tomar un baño y dormir durante doce horas.

La cama se hunde a su lado, Billy se recuesta, de espaldas mirando al techo, se ve cansado, pero igual se ve relajado, lo más relajado que Steve lo ha visto nunca.

Steve se siente igual, relajado y feliz, un poco asustado, lo admite, pero las otras dos emociones le ganan al miedo.

— Mañana a primera hora iremos a buscar un departamento, entre más rápido encontremos uno, mejor, cuando lo encontremos buscaremos trabajos en la zona, cerca de donde vivamos para que no tengamos que gastar mucho en transporte, el lugar tiene que ser pequeño, algo me dice que será más fácil encontrar donde vivir que encontrar  trabajo, así que tenemos que administrar el dinero para no quedarnos cortos y…

Billy se pone más tenso con cada palabra que deja su boca, Steve sabe que es importante que hablen de esto, que tracen un plan para no terminar bajo un puente antes de que la semana termine, pero Steve está cansado, y tiene mucho sueño, necesita con urgencia un baño y Billy igual, así que Steve se sienta en sus rodillas y en un movimiento rápido se quita la camisa, el aire frío le golpea la piel desnuda y un temblor le recorre el cuerpo.

Billy deja de hablar y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve si camisa.

— Necesito un baño —dice Steve, se quita los tenis y los calcetines y los lanza al piso,  se pone de pie en la cama, se desabrocha el pantalón y no deja de mirar a Billy mientras se lo quita, Billy tampoco le quita la mirada de encima, cuando Steve no está en nada más que bóxer Billy se moja los labios con la punta de la lengua y Steve vuelve a temblar pero por una razón diferente.

— Ok —dice Billy, poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos, y tomando aire lentamente—, ve a tomar tu baño.

— Tú también necesitas un baño —dice Steve, así súper casual.

La comisura de los labios de Billy se levanta un poco, se destapa un solo ojo y mira hacia arriba a Steve, directamente a la cara. — ¿Estás diciendo que huelo mal, Harrington? —pregunta Billy, igual intentando pretender que no sabe lo que Steve quiere, queriendo que Steve lo diga en voz alta.

— No, Billy —dice Steve, bajándose de la cama, Billy quita su brazo de sus ojos por completo, se levanta poniendo el peso en sus codos, sigue a Steve con la mirada mientras él camina hacia la puerta del baño—, hueles a _flores_ , yo quería decir que como yo necesito un baño y tu necesitas un baño, podríamos ahorrar un poco de agua.

Billy frunce el ceño exageradamente: — No creo que nos cobren el agua por galón o algo.

Steve le da a Billy la mejor mirada de _¿en serio?_ que tiene: — Ok, yo voy primero —dice Steve quitándose los bóxers y luego abriendo la puerta del baño, le da una mirada a Billy antes de entrar al baño, Billy que tiene la cara roja, completamente sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente a Steve, y le dice—: Me voy a acabar el agua caliente —y cierra la puerta del baño.

No pasan ni diez segundos cuando se oye un tump en la habitación, Steve asoma la cabeza y mira a Billy, sin camisa, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas, de culo en el piso, intentando quitarse las botas.

Steve se ríe, Billy lo voltea a ver, con un pie al aire, las dos manos desamarrando con prisa sus agujetas.

— Sabes que odio bañarme con agua fría.


	10. Lápiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya vamos en el día diez y me di cuenta que no les avisé que sigo sin ver Stranger Things, así que si mi caracterización de Steve y Billy está de la chingada es por eso, lol. Tampoco le he agarrado el tono al fic y no sé en qué dirección va, así que me disculpo por eso. Ya tenía planeado un poco en mi cabeza lo que escribiría hoy y entonces vi que la palabra del día era lápiz y me quede así de wtf, me arruinó un poco las cosas, bueno, gracias por leer.

Steve espera a Billy recargado del marco de la puerta del baño, lo mira con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Billy se deshace con rapidez de su pantalón y botas y luego da largos pasos para pararse frente a Steve, Steve baja un poco la cabeza y Billy la sube y sus labios se encuentran en un beso profundo, Steve sostiene la cara de Billy con sus manos, Billy pone las suyas en los costados de Steve y lo jala para que sus cuerpos queden presionados, se besan por lo que parecen horas, cuando se separan sus respiraciones son pesadas, Steve une sus frentes y le dice:

— Te prometí un baño —lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala al baño, no se molestan en cerrar la puerta.

El mayor espacio en el baño lo ocupa un retrete, un lavabo y un espejo, el cubículo de la regadera es pequeño.

— No vamos a caber —dice Billy cuando lo mira. Steve toma eso como un reto.

Se mete al cubículo, Billy no lo sigue, abre la regadera, deja que el agua caiga hasta que el agua esté caliente y luego extiende su mano hacia Billy.

Billy mira su mano pero no la toma, señala al cubículo.

— El espacio es muy pequeño no vamos a poder hacer _nada_ —dice Billy y Steve se acerca para tomar su mano, lo jala con cuidado dentro del cubículo para que no se resbale con el piso mojado, Steve tiene que pararse bajo la regadera para que Billy entre con él, el agua solo lo salpica un poco, van a tener que cambiar de lugar para que el agua moje por completo a Billy, entonces a Steve se lo ocurre algo obvio, toma a Billy por los hombros y lo vuelve  a jalar hasta que su propia espalda queda presionada contra la pared y el cuerpo de Billy lo cubre por completo, se están tocando en todas partes—. Te dije que no podríamos hacer _nada_ — le susurra Billy en los labios y oh.

 _Oh_.

Steve le sonríe coquetamente y lo besa, hace un recorrido con una de sus manos de los hombros de Billy a su pene, lo envuelve en su puño, Billy ahoga un gruñido en sus labios y Steve comienza a jalar, siente como Billy se llena y endurece por completo bajo su mano, Steve siente como su propio pene comienza hacer lo mismo, Billy pasa sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al trasero de Steve, pone sus manos grandes en cada nalga y comienza a masajear, Steve rompe el beso y gime en el pómulo de Billy, Billy voltea la cara y le muerde juguetonamente la mandíbula, Steve vuelve a gemir y aumenta el ritmo de su mano, Billy deja una sola de sus manos en el culo de Steve y la otra la lleva hacia el pene de Steve que no había recibido atención directa hasta ese momento, se vuelven a besar y sincronizan sus manos, los dos terminan vergonzosamente rápido compartiendo sus gemidos, Steve le acredita su eyaculación precoz y la de Billy al cansancio.

— Yo sabía que si podíamos —dice Steve, Billy se ríe.

— Dios, Steve —le da un beso en la mejilla y abre el agua fría, la temperatura en el cubículo se comenzaba a sentir muy caliente.

Después de eso se bañan, porque Steve si prometió un baño, se lavan el pelo mutuamente, se besan mientras lo hacen, no es la primera vez que Steve y Billy se bañan juntos, en Hawkins lo hicieron exactamente tres veces, Steve llevó la cuenta, pero esta vez se siente diferente, se siente más especial.

Cuando terminan con el baño se secan con las toallas del hotel y luego abren la mochila donde Steve guardo la ropa interior de Billy, a Steve los bóxers de Billy le quedan un poco _flojos_ , a Billy le quedan muy _pegados_.

— Necesito ropa interior de mi talla —anuncia Steve, mientras se meten bajo las sabanas.

— Tal vez necesitas trabajar más las piernas —dice Billy.

— Tal vez necesitas trabajar menos las piernas —le regresa Steve.

Billy hace un sonido en su garganta, Steve lo mira desde la cama, está inclinado mirando lo que hay dentro del mini refrigerador.

— Me gustan tus piernas —dice Steve— tienes buenas piernas.

Billy lo de una mirada sobre su hombro, está intentando aguantarse la risa.

— Bueno, a mi me gustan las tuyas —dice Billy regresando la vista hacia el refrigerador y moviendo algo, Steve no puede ver qué.

Steve levanta una pierna bajo la cobija, sabe que tiene lindas piernas y le dice a Billy: — Gracias.

Billy hace un sonido de asentimiento luego dice: — Hay un lápiz en el refrigerador.

Steve se sienta en la cama. — ¿ _Qué_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	11. Nariz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambié el titulo del fic, es una frase tomada de la canción Empire State of Mind de Jay Z y Alicia Keys, porque soy bien creativa y esa canción es muy buena. Cambié la advertencia a underage porque en el fic Billy tiene 17 y Steve 18. En alguno de estos días voy a cambiar la descripción, todavía no lo hago porque no sé qué poner, lol. Disfruten el capítulo.

Desayunan en una cafetería diminuta a dos cuadras del hotel, Billy se negó a que Steve comiera o tomara algo del refrigerador o de la cafetería del hotel, no encontrarías un lápiz dentro de un refrigerador en un lugar sanitario.

Billy siente como la piel le pica con las ganas de sacar a Steve de ese hotel de mala muerte. Sabe que no van conseguir un lugar en una de las calles principales, que no van a vivir cerca de Central Park o algo parecido, pero está seguro de que el lugar que consigan será mejor que el hotel barato en el que se están quedando, donde un número inimaginable de personas se han cogido a prostitutas en la cama en la que él y Steve pasaron la noche.

Ayer Billy estaba tan cansado por el viaje y otras actividades que caminó y dejó que Steve anduviera descalzo por todo el lugar, ayer Steve se veía feliz de tener un lugar para dormir y bañarse y luego Steve se quitó la ropa y Billy inmediatamente se distrajo, se olvidó de todo por un momento, hasta que abrió el bendito refrigerador y recordó donde estaban, lo volvió a ignorar cuando se metió a la cama con Steve y este se quedó dormido abrazándolo como un koala a un árbol, ahora, viendo a Steve con su suéter amarillo mostaza comiendo animadamente un sándwich Billy decide en su cabeza que no van a pasar otra noche en ese hotel. Van a conseguir un departamento hoy mismo.

*

Comienzan su búsqueda cuando terminan sus sándwiches y cafés.

No encuentran nada en Manhattan, la mayoría de los arrendatarios simplemente los miran y súbitamente ya no tienen cuartos disponibles, los lugares que si les muestran están lindos pero están muy arriba de su presupuesto.

La dueña del último edificio al que van en Manhattan los mira por un largo rato después de que Steve pregunta por el apartamento disponible, Billy inmediatamente se prepara para no mentarle la madre cuando se niegue a siquiera decirles los precios del lugar, Billy perdió un poco la compostura hace cinco edificios cuando un hombre los miró, se rió y les dijo _no hay nada para ustedes aquí, niños_ , se sintió bien después, pero Steve simplemente dijo _gracias_ y después miró a Billy con sus gigantescos ojos de bambi y Billy se sintió _mal_ , obviamente no se disculpó con el _maleducado_ hijo de puta ni con Steve pero por dentro se prometió que no lo volvería a hacer, al menos no con palabras, dejaría que su cara hiciera todo el trabajo.

Así que la cara de Billy está hablando por él cuando la señora les dice:

— Claro jóvenes, es en el tercer piso —mientras les señala hacia el elevador.

Les muestra el lugar, está amueblado y es bonito, Billy sabe que no lo van a poder rentar, el lugar tiene elevador por Dios santo. Billy mira a Steve y ve la expresión en su cara, él igual sabe que no van a poder pagar este lugar, y Billy quiere gritarle _¿entonces por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esto? Ya casi es medio día no vamos a volver a dormir en ese mugroso hotel_ la señora evita que esto pase abriendo el refrigerador y ofreciéndoles botellas de agua, nadie había sido tan amables con ellos, Billy no sabe si enojarse más o qué.

Luego la señora dice el precio y Billy y Steve comparten una _mirada_.

— Muy arriba de su presupuesto — _afirma_ la señora y Billy está por gritarle que _cómo se atreve, jodida_ …

— Sí —dice Steve, jugando con la botella de agua en sus manos. Billy le da una mirada asesina, Steve tiene esta expresión en la cara, parece que está a segundos de contarle a esta desconocida toda su vida y la de Billy de paso.

— Los precios en Manhattan son altísimos —dice la señora, recargándose de la isla en la cocina, Billy siente su sangre arder porque parece que esta señora comenzará a juzgarlos— exagerados incluso si me lo preguntan —, Billy quiere preguntarle por qué no baja sus precios entonces—. El edificio no es solo mío, comparto las ganancias con dos hermanos, y tengo cuatro hijos y dos nietos, no los voy a aburrir con mi historia, pero por suerte para ustedes, muchachos, tengo un buen amigo en Jackson Heights en Queens, tiene un par de edificios en el condado, seguramente tiene una habitación para ustedes.

La mujer deja de hablar y la boca de Billy no está abierta porque Billy sabe controlarse, pero Steve no, su boca está en forma de o.

Pasan unos segundos para que ambos reaccionen y cuando lo hacen dicen uno sobre el otro cosas como _uh, sí, gracias, uh, ¿cómo podríamos, uh?_

 La señora los saca de su miseria diciendo:

— Les voy a dar la dirección y les diré _como_ tomar el subterráneo y estarán ahí a más tardar a las dos de la tarde, y si Sam no tiene cuartos seguramente él los guiará en la dirección correcta para conseguir un lugar, Sam es buen hombre y Jackson Heights es un lugar muy bueno para vivir —dice la señora hablando de prisa y Billy no sabe qué hacer con tanta amabilidad, la señora los conoció hace menos de 20 minutos y los está ayudando, Billy no sabe que sentir, luego mira la cara de Steve, está sonriendo, y Billy sabe que debe sentir gratitud.

*

La señora los lleva devuelta al primer piso, directo a la puerta que dice mantenimiento donde hay un pequeño escritorio, en una hoja escribe la dirección del edificio, el nombre del dueño y su nombre, le da la hoja a Steve, que la toma con una sonrisa en su boca y luego la pasa a Billy.

La señora se llama Ellis Broadbent.

— Muchas gracias señora Broadbent —comienza Steve y Ellis hace un movimiento.

— Solo Ellis, por favor, oh, qué mal educada soy, nunca les pregunté sus nombres muchachos —dice y en serio se ve avergonzada por no preguntar por sus nombres antes, Billy y Steve no le preguntaron el suyo, y Billy la maldijo en la cabeza muchas veces, él es el maleducado, él y Steve lo son, aunque Steve si saludo cuando llegaron, pero como sea.

Steve es el primero en estirar la mano:

— Steven Harrington —se estrechan la mano e intercambian mucho gusto.

Luego es el turno de Billy.

— Billy Hargrove —le estrecha la mano y le sonríe un poco, por un segundo Billy espera que Ellis diga algo como oh, creí que eran hermanos o algo parecido pero cuando solo dice mucho gusto, Billy, él continua—. El gusto es _nuestro_ , no sé como agradecerte por tanta amabilidad, nos estás ayudando mucho, muchas gracias.

Ellis se ve conmovida.

— No tienen nada que agradecer, sé lo qué se siente llegar a esta enorme ciudad, sé como la gente te recibe, estoy haciendo lo que es correcto, estoy haciendo lo que me gustaría que ustedes hicieran, el placer es mío, en realidad.

— Muchas gracias, Ellis —dice Steve y la abraza.

Ellis se ríe y regresa el abrazo, Billy en serio está agradecido, pero no va a abrazarla, él ya agradeció con palabras, espera que sea suficiente.

*

Se despiden en la entrada del edifico, Ellis le desea suerte.

Billy y Steve caminan hasta el subterráneo, hay un mar de gente, de todos los colores y estaturas, Billy jamás había estado en uno, sabe que Steve tampoco, el olor le lastima un poco la nariz, esperan quince minutos a que llegue el metro, cuando llega la gente sale empujándose y luego ellos tienen que empujar su lugar hacia adentro, en el metro nadie se mira a la cara, nadie hace contacto visual y a Billy le agrada, hay tanta gente que Steve queda pegado al costado de Billy, los dos de pie, Steve deteniéndose en un tubo arriba, Billy sosteniéndose en un costado, nadie los mira, Steve toma entre su mano libre la chamarra de Billy, Billy voltea y nadie los mira, Billy agarra un puño del suéter mostaza de Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamás he ido a Nueva York pero todo lo que escribo está respaldado por Google, más o menos, lol. Gracias por leer. xx


	12. Promesa.

El edificio no es tan grande como los que visitaron en Manhattan, pero está en buen estado y si el precio no es exagerado para Billy será suficiente, espera que para Steve también lo sea.

Billy está por presionar el intercomunicador cuando un hombre negro abre la puerta, a Billy lo golpean las miles de palabras despectivas que Neil _usa_ para llamar a estas personas, las palabras que Billy alguna vez usó porque sentía que no tenía opción porque una vez Neil dijo algo y Billy no le siguió la corriente y después no asistió a la escuela por tres días, su dolor en las costillas era insoportable, su ojo morado sería difícil de explicar, luego Billy aprendió que cada vez que pronunciaba una de esas palabras frente a Neil su cara se iluminaba un poco, y Neil le sonreía como lo hacía antes de que encontrara a Billy con la lengua de _Jacob_ en su garganta, Neil le palmeaba la espalda, sin malicia, como si fuera una caricia, y Billy se sentía intoxicado con la aceptación de su padre, por breve que fuera, y a Billy no le importaba lo que costara conseguir esos pequeños momentos, luego el momento pasaba, el cariño de Neil expiraba, y Billy se sentía sucio y luego el ciclo volvía a comenzar.

Luego Hawkins pasó, _Lucas_ pasó y Max y Steve, y Billy aprendió que esos pequeños momentos no valían la pena porque _esas_ palabras son igual de dolorosas que un golpe, te dejan doliendo, sintiéndote inadecuado, como si hubiera algo malo contigo y fueras un _error_ en el mundo cuando no es así, Billy aprendió que no valía la pena lastimar a otros para sentirse querido por un momento, Billy aprendió que el amor verdadero no se condiciona de esa forma. Billy se disculpó con Lucas y sabe que no es suficiente, que nunca lo será, lo que importa es que Billy no ha dicho esas palabras en un largo tiempo, pero a veces, a veces las escucha en su cabeza en la voz llena de malicia de Neil y Billy se siente avergonzado y enojado, porque a Billy no le importa el color de la piel de una persona, Billy sabe que blanco, negro, _lo que sea_ , todos somos iguales, pero Billy recuerda que una vez él usaba esas palabras a diario, y la vergüenza es tan grande que cuando el hombre dice:

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo, muchachos? —Billy agacha la cabeza y no se atreve a abrir la boca, no es porque Billy crea que esas palabras van a salir rodando de su lengua por su cuenta, porque él no quiere y no va a decirlas, pero a veces siente que va a decir algo, cualquier cosa y la gente simplemente va a saber qué clase de persona solía ser.

— La señora Ellis Broadbent de Manhattan nos dijo que aquí podríamos encontrar al señor Sam Knight y qué él nos podría ayudar a conseguir un apartamento, ¿usted de casualidad conoce al señor Knight?

— ¿Steven y Billy? —pregunta el hombre y Billy levanta la cabeza y lo mira, está sonriendo, Billy va a abrir la boca para decir que sí son ellos, pero el hombre no le da tiempo para sacar ni una palabra de su boca— Los estaba esperando, Ellis me llamó para dejarme saber que vendrían, adelante, adelante.

Billy y Steve entran al edificio.

*

El elevador no funciona, el apartamento que el señor Knigh _t_ – _por favor Steven, llámame Sam, ok, Sam, llámame Steve_ –, _Sam_ les muestra está en el segundo piso, tiene dos habitaciones pequeñas cada una con una cama, una cocina de tamaño medio con una mesa y cuatro sillas, un baño mediano y una pequeña sala de estar con dos sillones y una mesa de centro, Sam les dice el precio que ya incluye un mes de deposito y está arriba de su presupuesto por solo siete dólares.

Billy está comenzando a _decir ¿Cuándo nos podemos mudar? ¿En donde firmamos?_ Cuando Steve habla fuerte y claro sobre él diciendo:

— Uh, ¿tienes un lugar con una _sola_ habitación? Esto está _muy_ arriba de nuestro presupuesto —Billy solo ha dicho cuando y cree que no va a decir otra palabra jamás porque le va a dar un infarto.

Dios mío.

¿Qué acaba de decir Steve? ¿Acaba de pedir un lugar con _una sola habitación_? ¿Qué jodidos está pensando arriesgándolos de esa manera?

— Ambos tomaremos turnos en el sillón, en lo que conseguimos empleo y nos asentamos y todo eso —agrega Steve encogiéndose de hombros, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

A Billy en serio le va a dar algo.

Sam pasa su mirada rápidamente de Billy a Steve y luego asiente con su cabeza, apunta con su dedo hacia el techo.

— Tengo un lugar perfecto para ustedes dos pisos arriba.

*

Suben otros dos tramos de escaleras. El departamento tiene una sola habitación de tamaño mediano, con un closet en ella y la base de una cama y un colchón, la cocina es del mismo tamaño que la del lugar anterior, tiene una mesa y dos sillas en el centro a cinco pasos en dirección del refrigerador, la sala de estar es un poco más grande que la anterior, tiene un sillón de tamaño mediano pegado a la pared, una pequeña mesa de centro en frente, hay un solo baño.

El precio del lugar está 20 dólares debajo de su presupuesto, deposito incluido.

Están en la cocina cuando Sam les dice el precio, Steve le da una sonrisa grande a Billy cuando lo escucha y Billy no puede evitar que la comisura de sus labios se levante un poco, luego Steve abre el refrigerador, mira adentro, después mira a Billy.

— Está libre de lápiz —y Billy no puede evitar la sonrisa que se extiende en su cara.

*

Sam los lleva a su apartamento en el primer piso para firmar el contrato, Sam está por sentarse en el sillón que está enfrente del que Billy y Steve están ocupando cuando el teléfono en la cocina suena y Sam se levanta para contestarlo en la cocina.

Apenas Sam deja la habitación Billy se gira a mirar a Steve y le susurra furiosamente:

— ¿Un lugar con una sola habitación, Steve? ¿En qué jodidos estabas pensando?

Steve se ve ofendido, su cara contraída en una mueca de indignación. — Estaba pensando que sólo vamos a utilizar una habitación. Y que estaremos ahorrando dinero.

— ¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue que preguntaras eso? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado? No conocemos al tipo, pudo haber terminado muy mal, Steve —Billy no puede controlar la llama de enojo que se enciende en su estomago, siente su cara comenzando a cerrarse, el miedo le comienza a entrar por los pies, y no quiere pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si Sam hubiera sido alguien diferente.

— Pero no terminó mal, Billy, Sam es un buen hombre, y la mentira fue convincente, además en el metro tú

— Sé que Sam es una buena persona —interrumpe, porque lo sabe, pero ese no es el punto tampoco es el punto lo que pasó en el metro—pero  pudo no serla, debes tener cuidado, no puedes _exponerte_ de esa forma…

— Pero en el metro tu…

— En el metro estábamos tan apretados que si alguien miraba no iba a significar nada, y además nadie miraba, pero aquí es diferente, no puedes exponerte de esa forma, te lo digo otra vez, hay gente muy mala en el mundo, no digo que Sam se una de esas personas, pero existen, y no queremos arriesgarnos a encontrarnos con ellas.

— Lo sé —dice Steve, pone su mano en la rodilla de Billy y Billy se tensa, Steve quita la mano y la rodilla de Billy se siente muy fría, pero es que Steve no entiende, lo arriesgado que es el que preguntara lo que preguntó, lo arriesgado que es que le toque la rodilla, cuando Sam puede regresar en cualquier segundo, Billy vio en California lo que la gente le hacía a las parejas que no tenían el suficiente cuidado o que se creían demasiado valientes, Billy lo sufrió por la mano de su padre innumerables veces, Steve solo una vez, y corre de cuenta de Billy que se quede en solo ese número. Pero Steve tiene que entender de alguna forma que no puede ser tan descuidado. Algo debe mostrarse en la cara de Billy porque Steve se ve culpable—. Te prometo que seré más cuidadoso.

— Debes cumplir esa promesa, Steve, no es por mí, es por ti, por tú vida.

— Lo sé, Billy, lo _siento_ , lo prometo, seré más cuidadoso.

Billy asiente con la cabeza, está por decirle más a Steve cuando Sam regresa a la habitación.


	13. Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amigo Pipe se ofreció a ser mi beta, tan lindo él, mil gracias Pipe, por ayudarme y por siempre leerme y apoyarme, te adoro.

Sam les pone los papeles enfrente, y les explica todo lo necesario, el depósito es para asegurar el lugar y pagan el primer mes, luego Sam pregunta cuando todo lo que les falta hacer es firmar:

— ¿Cuántos años tienen?

Steve siente a Billy ponerse muy derecho y tenso a su lado, Steve sabe que Billy va a mentir, pero si Sam ya preguntó por sus edades es porque ya sabe algo.

— Yo tengo dieciocho. Billy tiene diecisiete.

Steve sabe que Billy se va a molestar por esto, pero Steve está viendo la cara de Sam cuando dice las palabras y ve que fue la opción correcta.

— Ok, gracias por la honestidad —Sam toma la pluma en su mano y la apunta en la dirección de Steve— por el momento, solo tú puedes firmar entonces, cuando Billy cumpla los 18 vamos a agregar su firma, ¿ok?

— Ok —afirma Steve y toma la pluma, escribe su nombre y firma pensando, _cuando Billy cumpla 18 vamos_ _a_ _agregar su firma_ , Steve espera que Billy siga con él cuando su cumpleaños llegue, faltan cinco meses para eso, Steve desea que Billy siga con él, pero hoy Steve le hizo a Billy una promesa y la rompió a los quince minutos, sabe que Billy está muy enojado, Steve espera que Billy no lo abandoné por _esto_.

— Muy bien —dice Sam cuando el contrato está firmado y Steve le regresa la pluma— pueden mudarse cuanto antes —y les entrega las llaves.

*

Caminan en silencio hacia el subterráneo, Steve sigue dándole miradas furtivas pero Billy no lo mira.

Tampoco lo mira cuando se suben, o durante todo el camino.

Cuando están de regreso en Manhattan, Steve toma un mapa mientras suben las escaleras para salir del subterráneo, Central Park está muy cerca.

— Central Park está a cuatro manzanas —le dice a Billy tentativamente.

Entonces Billy lo mira. — Ok —dice y luego— ¿hacia donde?

*

Caminan y caminan y caminan, las calles repletas de gente, los autos haciendo ruido, Steve se siente abrumado y cansado y con hambre cuando llegan. Está lleno de arboles y de más gente y se ve inmenso, caminan un poco hacia adentro, todavía sin hablar, Steve se siente ansioso, quiere que Billy diga algo, lo que sea.

Steve está pensando en qué decir cuando su estómago hace un ruido vergonzosamente fuerte.

Billy mira la panza de Steve, mira hacia los lados, hay una mujer en bicicleta, un paseador de perros, tres parejas caminando tomados de la mano, un grupo de universitarios tirados en el pasto, cinco personas pasan corriendo.

— Puedo ver un carrito de comida —dice Billy apuntando hacia la izquierda, Steve ve algo, pero no distingue que es, no dice nada, porque Billy termina de hablar y comienza a caminar hacia esa dirección.

*

Es un carrito de Hot Dogs, compran uno para cada uno y luego se sientan en una banca para comerlos, ven a la gente pasar mientras comen, hay una fuente en el centro, la gente se toma fotos frente a ella.

Steve y Billy no tienen ni una foto juntos, no tienen ni una foto separados tampoco, no con ellos, cuando empacaron en la casa de Billy Steve no tomó ninguna porque no había ninguna, Billy no metió otra cosa más que ropa en la maleta y bolsas.

Cuando Steve tenga dinero lo primero que va a hacer es comprarse una cámara, para poder guardar lo más que pueda los momentos que pasa con Billy en otro lugar aparte de su cabeza.

Bueno, no será lo primero que compre, porque tienen que ahorrar para la renta y le hacen falta muchas cosas a su apartamento, como víveres y esas cosas, pero será de las primeras cosas que compre. Una cámara es necesaria.

Billy lo saca de sus pensamientos diciendo:

— Es una chica linda —Steve sigue la mirada de Billy, está viendo a la pareja de la fuente, la que se toma fotos, a la que Steve estaba viendo hace un momento.

— Yo no veía a la chica, yo veía a la cámara —dice Steve con voz molesta, Billy lo mira con cara de _qué_.

— No sabía que te interesaba la fotografía —obviamente Billy no le cree, Steve se comienza a irritar, y sí, Steve quería que Billy le dijera algo, lo que sea, pero no esto.

— No me interesa la fotografía —dice Steve y deja que su molestia se note en su rostro, y en su voz y en todo su cuerpo—, pero me di cuenta de que no tenemos una foto de los dos juntos, ni tenemos fotos separados, pero quiero que tengamos fotos, y cuando tenga dinero extra voy a comprar una cámara.

La expresión en la cara de Billy se suaviza un poco — Oh —es todo lo que dice.

— Pero si a ti te gusta la chica está bien, supongo —dice Steve nada más para molestar.

— Nah —dice Billy mirando la cara de Steve detenidamente, saca su lengua y se moja los labios y luego le da las últimas dos mordidas a su hot dog, los cambios de humor de Billy le están comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza, primero se muestra cariñoso en el subterráneo, luego se enoja porque Steve pide un departamento con una sola habitación, se tensa cuando Steve le pone la mano en la rodilla mientras estaban solos en una habitación, le hace prometer que será cuidadoso, lo ignora por casi dos horas y ahora lo mira así en publico. Steve va a hacerlo hablar de esto en el primer momento que estén solos.

Steve está masticando lo último de su comida. Billy dice: — ¿Quieres caminar un poco más? —así como si nada, como si no lo hubiera estado ignorando por casi dos horas.

Steve asiente con la cabeza, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar, no voltea a ver si Billy lo sigue, sabe que sí.

*

Caminan hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, Steve se sienta en la banca más alejada de la gente. Billy se sienta a su lado a una distancia prudente, Steve supone.

— Sé que te enojaste por lo del contrato —comienza Steve.

— Qué observador, Harrington —interrumpe Billy.

— Sé que te enojaste por lo del contrato —repite Steve, ignorando el comentario de Billy— pero estabas ahí, Sam dijo que tu nombre se agregará cuando cumplas los dieciocho, si sigues alrededor, claro.

— ¿ _Si sigues alrededor_? ¿Qué jodidos significa eso? —Exige Billy enojado— ¿En dónde crees que voy a estar?

— Tú dime —le responde Steve y se siente mal, porque sabe que está empujando un poco, pero le duele pensar que uno de estos pánicos gais van a alejar a Billy, le da miedo pensar lo que va a hacer Billy cuando tengan trabajos estables, ¿se va querer mudar a un lugar con doble habitación? O ahora, ¿va a dormir en el sillón por si Sam o algún vecino visita? ¿Va a inventarse novias para mantener la apariencia?

— _Tú_ dime, _Steven_ , tú eres quién cree que no voy a estar alrededor en cinco meses, dime, ¿en dónde crees que voy a estar?

— Me gusta creer que vas a estar conmigo, en nuestro departamento, en nuestra habitación, en nuestra cama.

Steve ve con dolor como la palabra nuestra habitación se registra en la cabeza de Billy, Billy en serio pensaba que conseguirían trabajos y luego rentarían un lugar más grande, y él tendría una habitación donde dejaría sus cosas,  y Steve tendría la suya con sus cosas aparte.

Steve no quiere eso, Steve quiere que su ropa y la de Billy estén en el mismo clóset, revueltas, y quiere que solo exista una habitación, que sea de ambos.

— Ya te dije que es por tu bien, Steve —dice Billy, adivinando lo que Steve está pensando.

Steve niega con la cabeza — No quiero estar bien si eso significa que no voy a estar contigo en serio.

— ¿Qué estupidez es esa?

— No es una estupidez, ¿somos una pareja, Billy?

Billy ni siquiera lo piensa y automáticamente responde: — Sí.

— ¿Una pareja real?

— Sí.

— Bueno, entonces quiero dormir contigo todas las noches, y quiero que sea siempre en la misma cama, nuestra cama, no en la tuya o la mía, quiero que sea nuestra y quiero que guardemos nuestra ropa en nuestro clóset y que a veces nos equivoquemos de prendas y yo use una tuya y tu una mía, no quiero un departamento con dos habitaciones, quiero nuestro departamento con una sola.

— Steve si la gente…

— ¿Qué gente? —exige saber Steve, porque no conoces a nadie en esta enorme ciudad—. No conocemos a nadie aparte de Sam y Ellis, y prefiero que los amigos que vayamos a hacer sepan que somos un nosotros, que somos pareja, y no, Billy, no voy a llegar y le voy a decir al primer desconocido _Hola, soy Steve y soy gay y vivo con mi novio en esta dirección_ , te prometí que sería cuidadoso y lo voy a ser, pero no me voy a ocultar, no voy a ocultar lo que significas para mí.

Billy lo mira, se ve sorprendido, tal vez por la ferocidad con la que Steve dijo las cosas, tal vez está pensando ¿en qué jodidos me metí? Tal vez está pensando una forma de decirle a Steve que se vaya a la chingada que no sea tan dolorosa, puede estar pensando miles de cosas, Steve nunca sabrá, Steve mira hacia el lago, hacia los patos, y le ruega a Dios que Billy esté pensando en algo bueno.

Se pasan un momento en silencio. Billy suspira, suena derrotado, Steve lo voltea a ver, sus hombros están caídos, una de sus manos está tocando el collar que siempre lleva puesto, un collar del que Steve todavía no sabe el significado y que espera un día saber, está pasando su otra mano por su cabello. Suelta el collar y pasa sus dos manos por la cara.

— Suena bien —es lo primero que dice.

— ¿Qué? —Steve no esperaba eso.

— Todo lo que dijiste, lo de que quieres que todo sea nuestro, no tuyo o mío, sino nuestro, y todo, todo lo que dijiste, suena bien —suspira otra vez, mueve los hombros, se moja los labios, clava sus ojos en la cara de Steve—. La verdad nunca había pensando en algo así, —la confesión pone a Steve triste, y se ve que también a Billy— no creí que fuera encontrar a una persona que me quisiera lo suficiente o a quien yo quisiera lo suficiente como para pensar en eso, creí que iba a ir de bar en bar y de persona en persona cuando encontrara el valor, creí que un día Niel me iba a matar y listo, fin. Pasé los últimos años de mi vida tan asustado, pensando que no habría más para mí, que no habría nadie. Y luego te conocí y pusiste mi vida de cabeza. Y me diste esperanza, y luego esto pasó —señala a Steve, al parque, el lago, a todo, Steve entiende que es luego huimos juntos, Steve siente las lágrimas comenzando a llenar sus ojos, Steve ve como Billy parpadea para alejarlas de los suyos—. Y ahora me estás dando un futuro y no sé como reaccionar, no sé que hacer, porque viví tanto tiempo con miedo, ocultándome, que ahora me cuesta ser quien realmente soy.

Se le quiebra la voz, ve como algunas lagrimas se le escapan de sus ojos, Steve se desliza para quedar junto a Billy, sus piernas tocándose, Steve quiere ponerle una mano en la espalda pero no lo hace, sabe que sería demasiado, ahora entiende porque Billy está tan asustado, Billy vivió con un monstruo por tanto tiempo, y ahora debe aprender a vivir sin miedo, sin tener que estar mirando sobre su hombro a cada momento, Steve sabe que si deben estar alertas y que no van a poder caminar tomados de la mano, o besarse en publico.

Steve por fin entiende.

— Tenemos tiempo, Billy —dice, con la voz baja cargada de amor—, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para poder aprender a vivir sin pretender, para que puedas ser tu mismo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.  Y perdóname, por empujarte tanto, no tienes que apresurarte en nada, vamos a hacer las cosas a tu tiempo, con calma. ¿Ok?

Billy asiente con la cabeza y se limpia sus mejillas mojadas.

— Dijiste que te di esperanza y futuro, pero Billy, tú eres el que nos dio eso, a ambos, sin ti yo jamás me hubiera ido de Hawkins, sin ti jamás hubiera conocido tantas cosa tan increíbles… es todo por ti, Billy.

— Los dos lo hicimos, Steve —dice Billy con la misma ferocidad con la que Steve hablo hace un momento— somos nosotros, es por nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada más quiero contarles que acabé de escribir esto, vi cuantas palabras eran cuando lo seleccioné para copiarlo y me dije a mi misma en voz alta no mames qué pinche intensa eres, lol. Gracias por leer. xx


	14. Mente

Lo primero que Steve hace al llegar al cuarto de hotel es presionar a Billy contra la puerta recién cerrada y besarlo hasta que ambos están sin aliento.

Steve siente su piel vibrando llena de emociones por el momento intercambiado en la banca cerca del lago, las palabras _esperanza, futuro y nuestro_ estarán de ahora en adelante tatuadas en su corazón y mente como algo sagrado, todo ese momento, cada palabra dicha, es un momento que Steve atesorará por el resto de su vida.

Steve sabe que va a tener cincuenta años y él y Billy van a seguir juntos y el mundo va a ser un lugar mejor, podrá tomar a Billy de la mano en publico, podrá besarlo en cualquier momento, en un restaurante, en el cine, en el parque, en cualquier lugar, podrá casarse con él, todo va a estar mejor en el mundo, Steve está seguro.

Sabe que va a ver la cara de Billy todos los días por el resto de su vida y que ese momento en el lago es el preludio a una nueva etapa en su relación.

Steve sabe que el futuro tiene cosas brillantes para él y para Billy, sabe que también tendrán malos momentos, porque no todo puede ser felicidad, pero ahora no quiere pensar en eso, solo quiere enfocarse en lo bueno.

Steve besa a Billy, hasta que sus bocas ya no saben a hot dog, y todo lo que pueden saborear es a ellos mismos.

Steve sabe que tienen que guardar lo poco que sacaron de su maleta y tienen que ir a recepción a entregar la llave, tienen que ir por el auto al estacionamiento para conducir a Queens que será su nuevo hogar y tienen que comprar cosas que necesitan para el apartamento en el camino y tienen miles de cosas por hacer.

Pero Steve tiene a Billy presionado contra la puerta haciendo ruiditos en su boca con sus manos en su cabello, las propias acunando el rostro de Billy, con su calor rodeándolo y Steve sabe que todo lo demás puede esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí la palabra sabe como 15 veces, perdón. xx


	15. Libros

Billy se siente vulnerable, hacer esa declaración en Central Park fue como tomar un cuchillo, abrirse el pecho para sacarse el corazón y entregárselo a Steve en las manos, sólo que Billy no sintió dolor, se sintió liberado, ligero, porque a parte de entregar su corazón a Steve también le entregó un poco de la carga que llevaba años cargando sólo en los hombros, en su pecho.

Billy dijo _me diste esperanza, me diste un futuro_ , admitió querer todo lo que Steve quiere, admitió no saber cómo actuar como él mismo, cómo ser quien realmente es y lloró frente a Steve, se expuso completamente, se desnudó frente a Steve, sin quitarse ni una sola prenda y por fin pudo respirar.

Externó sus sentimientos por Steve en voz alta otra vez, porque Billy recuerda perfectamente haberle dicho a Steve, ayer, en un baño en un comedor en Pensilvania: _eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_ y Billy se siente vulnerable y no está acostumbrado a la vulnerabilidad, han pasado años desde que se permitió ser vulnerable, se tiene acostumbrar a esa emoción, se tiene que acostumbrar a muchas cosas y sabe que va a tomar tiempo pero también sabe que va en la dirección correcta. Y además, como Steve le dijo, tienen mucho tiempo para eso.

Justo ahora la espalda de Billy está pegada a la puerta de la habitación de hotel, Steve tiene una pierna en medio de las suyas, sus erecciones están presionadas juntas a través de cuatro capas de ropa, Steve le está devorando la boca y Billy está vulnerable y no puede controlar los ruidos tan vergonzosos que salen de su boca, Steve lo está besando, lo está tocando por todas partes, sus manos van de su cara a su cabello y luego a su cuello y a su mandíbula y a su pecho, en todas partes , Steve ni siquiera se está moviendo, no se está frotando junto a él y Billy siente que va a explotar, es la vulnerabilidad sumada a Steve, Billy tiene más aguante que esto.

Steve le muerde el labio y luego pasa su lengua sobre la parte que mordió y Billy no puede evitar el sonido que sale de su pecho, no puede evitar moverse contra Steve. Steve gime y regresa el movimiento y los siguientes seis segundos son seguidos de Billy y Steve restregándose y gimiendo y besándose, Billy siente cuando Steve termina, su cuerpo se pone rígido y gime alto y agudo, Billy se hubiera reído si no hubiera seguido a Steve al instante.

Sus respiraciones agitadas llenan la habitación, Steve le da un último beso en los labios antes de dejar caer su cabeza en su hombro, luego hace un sonido nasal y vuelve a gemir, Billy entiende el sentimiento, le da un beso a Steve en su cabello y deja sus labios ahí, cierra los ojos y sonríe.

Steve rompe el silencio dice:

— Estoy todo pegajoso —con voz ronca, Billy puede escuchar su sonrisa.

— Yo igual, ¿y de quién es la culpa?

Steve vuelve a gemir, Billy se ríe, Steve deja salir una risita también.

— Nos podemos cambiar si te quitas de encima de mí —le dice Billy apretando su agarre alrededor suyo.

— No —contesta Steve y Billy no puede ver más que su cabello pero sabe que está haciendo un puchero.

Luego Steve levanta la cabeza, y sí, sí tiene un puchero en sus labios, Billy lo besa.

Sus labios están hinchados y rojos de tantos besos que se han dado en los último minutos.

— Tenemos que cambiarnos y empacar para salir a Queens —le dice Steve entre pequeños besos.

— Lo sé —responde Billy pero no lo deja de besar.

No se dejan de besar en un largo rato.

*

Son las cinco de la tarde cuando están de regreso en el Camaro y en la carretera, en dirección a su nuevo hogar.

Billy está al volante así que la radio está en una estación donde está pasando U2, Billy no sabe que canción exactamente porque Steve está en el asiento del copiloto, con una sonrisa gigante en la cara nombrando todo lo que van a comprar en el primer Wal-Mart que vean.

— Pasta de dientes, sabanas, bóxers que me queden,  tan siquiera dos libros de bolsillo, huevos, una sartén…

A Billy no le importa que canción es la que U2 canta, la voz de Steve es la única melodía que le interesa escuchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me puse a escribir y se me olvidó que tenía que meter la palabra libros así que la aventé al final como hago cada vez que no sé en donde meterla, lol. Gracias por leer.


	16. Acuerdo

Llegan a Jackson Heights a las nueve de la noche, en el primer piso tocan la puerta de Sam y esté les entrega las llaves del apartamento y les da la bienvenida al edificio.

Suben las escaleras para llegar a su apartamento en el cuarto piso, Billy lleva una mochila en la espalda, la maleta en una mano y un cono de huevos en la otra, Steve va caminando dos escalones delante de él, con la otra mochila en la espalda y cuatro bolsas con las cosas que compraron en sus manos, lleva aparte dos almohadas, las más baratas que encontraron, cada una bajo un brazo.

Billy puede ver que Steve está vibrando de emoción por llegar al departamento, Billy siente lo mismo.

No se encuentran a nadie mientras suben las escaleras y cuando llegan a su piso tampoco se encuentran con las personas que viven en los apartamentos vecinos, cuando pasan frente a la puerta de sus vecinos de su lado izquierdo pueden escuchar la risa de un niño, Steve le da a Billy una sonrisa grandota, Billy no sabe exactamente por qué Steve está sonriendo, pero aún así le regresa la sonrisa.

Luego dan como diez pasos y se encuentran frente a la puerta de su apartamento, Billy un paso atrás de Steve.

Steve pone las bolsas en el piso, se pone una almohada entre las piernas y mete su mano en la chaqueta –de Billy– de mezclilla que está usando y saca las llaves, las mira y luego mira a Billy, tiene esta expresión en la cara, está tan emocionado que parece que va a llorar, Billy sabe que su cara ha de estar igual. Se sostienen la mirada por unos segundos, luego Steve mete la llave en el cerrojo y la gira, la puerta hace un click, Steve se ve sorprendido, como si hubiera pensando que la llave no abriría la puerta. Billy da un paso al frente, quedando al lado de Steve, sus hombros se están tocando y con la punta del pie Billy patea ligeramente la puerta y luego otra vez hasta que queda completamente abierta, el departamento está completamente oscuro.

Billy y Steve se quedan viendo a la oscuridad por un momento, como tontos.

Steve se agacha para recoger las bolsas, se pone la almohada que tenía entre las piernas bajo el brazo, junto a la otra y voltea a mirar a Billy otra vez, da un paso hacia al frente y está adentro, Billy lo sigue dos segundos después y están adentro, en su apartamento, con la puerta abierta, la luz del pasillo se cuela y Billy está sonriendo como loco y puede ver que Steve tienen una sonrisa igual de loca en la cara.

Billy deja caer la maleta en el suelo y con su mano libre toma un puñado de _su_ chaqueta y jala a Steve para poder darle un beso, chiquito pero lleno de sentimiento.

Después se pone a buscar a tientas el apagador de la luz, lo encuentra y el lugar se ilumina, Steve cierra la puerta, y otra vez los dos se quedan como tontos mirando a su alrededor y luego Steve dice:

— Hogar, dulce hogar —ahora es el turno de Billy de presionarlo contra la puerta y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

*

No repiten lo que hicieron cuando Steve lo acorraló contra la puerta en el hotel.

Steve hace un sonido en sus labios y Billy lo deja con fuerza, luego Billy está por pegársele como mosca cuando recuerda que tiene los huevos en la mano y da dos pasos rápidos atrás, Steve se queda recargado contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

— Uh —dice y abre los ojos y mira a Billy y se le queda viendo como diciéndole _¿por qué estás ahí y no aquí?_

— No quiero romper nuestra cena —le dice Billy y levanta un poco los huevos en su mano, Steve dice ohhhhh y asiente con la cabeza, se pone derecho, se pasa una mano por el cabello y la lengua por sus labios y Billy se tiene que poner en movimiento o si no se le va a lanzar Steve en cima y no van a tener nada que comer hasta mañana en la mañana.

Billy se encamina a la cocina, pero antes deja la mochila que todavía está cargando en la espalda en el sillón, Steve lo sigue hasta la cocina, Billy pone los huevos sanos y salvos en el mostrador, Steve pone las bolsas en la pequeña mesa, abre una, saca una pequeña sartén y dice:

— ¿Dónde pongo esto?

*

Pasan los siguientes diez minutos acomodando lo que compraron, se ponen de acuerdo para decidir quién seca y quien lava las tazas, platos y cubiertos.

Billy lava y Steve seca.

Lo siguiente que hacen es llevar las mochilas y maleta a la habitación, nada más entran y Billy besa a Steve, le comienza a quitar la chamarra de mezclilla, y luego la camisa, y luego…


	17. Evitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la primera vez que escribo a Billy y Steve teniendo relaciones sexuales (al hand job mutuo de capítulos atrás no cuenta), y es la primera vez que escribo escenas de sexo en mi vida así que les pido disculpas de ante mano, si ven algo raro o que no va, díganme. Ojalá les guste el capítulo.

Billy pasa sus manos por su torso desnudo haciendo que su piel se erice al contacto, Steve está intentando quitarle su chamarra, pero Billy lo sigue distrayendo con su boca y sus manos. Steve rompe el beso y está por decirle _algo_ , Steve lo olvida en el momento que Billy comienza a besarle con la boca abierta la mandíbula y luego su cuello, recorre sus manos por su espalda baja hasta llegar a su culo, lo aprieta y lo jala hasta que quedan imposiblemente juntos, Steve se agarra con fuerza de la chamarra de Billy y recuerda lo que iba a decir.

— Billy —le sale sin aliento y casi como un jadeo, es la culpa de Billy que le está chupando el cuello entusiasmadamente, Steve traga saliva y repite—. Billy —, esta vez le sale más claro, pero Billy solo hace _hmmm_ y le sigue marcando el cuello, Steve en serio lo está disfrutando, pero lo disfrutaría más si el igual pudiera ponerle las manos encima a Billy—, Billy —le repite otra vez, y luego le jala la chamarra con las dos manos y hace un sonido que espera que se entienda como _Billy tienes demasiada ropa joder, quiero tocarte_.

Billy le entiende porque en un segundo está pegado al cuello de Steve y al siguiente está quitándose rápidamente la chamarra y luego la camisa, y luego se desabrocha el cinturón y el cerebro de Steve hace cortocircuito, se queda de pie, viendo embobado como Billy se desabotona el pantalón, se baja el cierre y de un tirón baja sus pantalones hasta sus tobillos y luego se da cuenta que no se ha quitado sus botas, Steve se reiría de Billy si hubiera puesto atención a la ultima parte, pero Steve dejó de poner atención cuando Billy dejó caer sus pantalones porque todo lo que Steve puede ver es el pene de Billy, erecto, tras sus bóxers blancos, es que no lo puede evitar, el pene de Billy es imponente, grande y muy _bonito_ , Steve podría pasar horas besándolo… Luego los bóxers ya no obstruyen la vista a Steve y la boca se le comienza a hacer agua.

— Steve —dice Billy y Steve quita la vista de su pene y la recorre por su cuerpo desnudo hasta llegar a su cara, tiene las mejillas un poco rojas, los labios del mismo color de tanto que se han besado, sus ojos están dilatados por el deseo, en su cara está esta expresión a la que Steve no le sabe poner nombre pero que ha visto cada vez que está con Billy en una situación como esta. Billy señala a Steve con las manos abiertas—. Todavía tienes ropa —y entonces Steve se da cuenta que en algún momento cuando Steve estaba muy ocupado observando al pene de Billy, él se quitó toda su ropa, y Steve todavía tiene puestos los pantalones y los tenis y todo lo demás.

Se encarga de eso de inmediato, Steve solo desabrocha el cinturón y los pantalones de Billy se le caen de sus caderas flacas, Steve se agacha para quitárselos por completo pero no se quito los tenis y los pantalones de Billy le quedan guangos de la parte de la cintura pero aún así están apretados de la parte de abajo así que para quitárselos tiene que quitarse los tenis primero y Steve lo intenta, y se cae de lado en el piso, porque así es su vida, se cae, intentando quitarse los pantalones, frente a Billy.

— Dios mío, Harrington —dice Billy y Steve no lo está viendo, porque apenas golpeó el piso y cerró los ojos y deseó hacerse invisible porque qué vergüenza, pero por el sonido de la voz de Billy sabe que el grosero se está aguantando la risa—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Billy ayudándole a sentarse y revisándole la cabeza, pero a Steve no le duele nada más que el orgullo. Steve asiente con la cabeza y abre los ojos, Billy está de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo con su atractiva cara en un gesto preocupado, y divertido, ¿nadie le dijo a este hombre que es de mala educación reírse cuando su novio se cae intentando quitarse el pantalón?

Steve sabe que nadie le dijo eso, porque Steve sabe que Billy no había tenido sexo _gay_ , con penetración hasta que lo conoció.

Steve no quita la mirada de la cara de Billy, sabe que sus ojos van a viajar a su pene y Steve se va a morir si su estúpida caída hizo que la erección de Billy se desinflara un poco.

— Sí estoy bien, nada más me quiero morir de la vergüenza, es todo —le dice Steve porque por cada minuto de silencio de su parte la expresión de Billy parece ponerse más preocupada.

Billy sonríe y le dice: — Hey, no digas eso, te ves sexy hasta cuando te caes, especialmente cuando te caes —termina diciendo con la voz ronca y exageradamente sexy y Steve sabe que está jugando con él y se ríe y Steve se ríe y son la pareja más ridícula del mundo.

Cuando Steve se ríe agacha la cabeza y puede ver que el pene de Billy si se _desanimó_ un poco así que Steve estira la mano y lo envuelve con ella y la risa de Billy se corta y la de Steve también y luego hacen contacto visual, y uh.

— Tus pantalones primero —le dice Billy y comienza a quitarle un tenis y Steve suelta su pene para quitarse el otro, y Billy le jala los pantalones y Steve se baja los bóxers y Billy se los termina de quitar, y nadie se molesta en quitarle los calcetines porque Steve se le está lanzando a Billy encima, y el cuerpo de Billy hace tump cuando hace contacto con el piso y Billy gruñe y comienza a decir qué pe- Steve lo interrumpe besándolo, con una mano acuna su mejilla y con la otra su pene, y mueve su mano, de arriba abajo, haciendo un movimiento en circulo en la cabeza y luego repitiendo el movimiento otra vez, y Billy gime y Steve gime y luego la mano de Billy está en su verga y Steve gime más alto.

Sus respiraciones están agitadas y la mano de Billy se siente muy bien a su alrededor, y por los sonidos que Billy está haciendo Steve sabe que su mano también se siente bien para él, Steve tuerce la mano un poco y la punta del pene de Billy se moja con liquido preseminal  y a Steve lo golpea el recuerdo del _sabor_ , oh, el sabor.

Steve le da un beso lento y profundo a Billy antes de quitarse de encima de él y acomodarse entre sus piernas abiertas, rodea con su mano el tronco de su pene, se lame los labios y levanta la vista hacia a Billy, que se está levantando de sus codos para mirarlo y sin quitar los ojos de Billy saca la lengua y le lame la punta, recoge con su lengua el liquido preseminal  traga y luego lame toda la piel desde la punta hasta la base, Billy lo está mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta y sus ojos tan dilatados que el color azul ha desaparecido y ahora solo se ven oscuros, Steve pasa la lengua por el tronco y entierra los dedos en el vello rubio en la base, la verga palpita en su agarre y Billy gime y agarra un puñado del cabello de Steve, pero no jala, solo sostiene y acaricia, mientras Steve sigue lamiendo, Steve se lame los labios y vuelve a lamer del tronco a la punta y le besa el glande y Billy aprieta un poco su agarre en su cabello, entonces Steve abre la boca y envuelve en sus labios la punta, se siente caliente contra su lengua y el sabor es todo Billy, Steve hace el movimiento de tragar con su boca y baja su cabeza lentamente, metiéndose más de Billy en su boca hasta que la punta del pene de Billy casi le toca la garganta y Billy aprieta más su cabello y Steve gime, sabe que Billy siente el sonido en su pene, y sabe que a Billy le encanta ver a Steve con la boca llena de verga, intentando meter más y más aun cuando sabe que no le cabe toda.

— Joder, Steve —dice Billy en un gemido y levanta las caderas y Steve casi se atraganta, se la saca toda y luego se vuelve a poner en acción, baja y retrocede en el pene de Billy, acariciando con sus manos lo que no le entra en la boca. Steve levanta los ojos para ver a Billy antes de succionar, le fascina ver la cara de placer de Billy cada vez que hace eso, cerrando un momento los ojos y luego abriéndolos, como si no quisiera perderse ni un segundo de Steve con su pene en su boca, Billy lo mira hambriento, mojándose la lengua y luego mordiéndose los labios cuando Steve succiona otra vez. Steve ama recibir esa mirada, ama la sensación de la piel acariciando el interior de su boca, ama el olor, el sabor y el peso de Billy en su lengua, Steve baja la cabeza y aprieta las mejillas alrededor de la verga, y Billy gime fuerte y dice: — Joder, así, métetela toda, _princesa_.

Y el pene de Steve había estado palpitando desatendido desde que esto empezó, ahora con el _princesa_ Steve siente a su pene gotear a líquido preseminal, tan duro que casi duele, Steve lo envuelve en una mano para aliviarlo un poco.

Steve aumenta el ritmo, baja y sube y succiona y gime, y la mandíbula le comienza a doler un poco, pero no le importa, nada la importa cuando Billy está maldiciendo y gimiendo y diciéndole así, así, princesa, tan hermoso con mi verga en tu boca, joder, Steve, y está apretando su cabello y sus piernas están temblando, todo su cuerpo tiembla bajo Steve, y está tan duro en su boca, Steve tiene que tragar más seguido porque el liquido preseminal es demasiado, entonces Steve hace el movimiento de tragar con su lengua y boca y Billy dice en un gemido:

— Oh, joder, Steve —y se tensa, la cabeza de su polla golpeando la mejilla de Steve cuando se corre, caliente en su boca, Steve lo traga todo, y lo sigue chupando hasta que Billy queda rendido en el suelo, en posición de estrella de mar, mirando hacia el techo, su pecho subiendo y bajando, Steve entonces se sienta en sus rodillas, con su pene todavía erecto, el sabor de Billy todavía en su boca, la sensación de su pene igual, se relame los labios, se jala dos veces la verga y trata de hacer memoria para recordar cuánto tardaba Billy en recuperarse cuando estaban en Hawkins, Steve quiere sentarse en su polla, montarlo y correrse nada más con la sensación de sentirse lleno de Billy.

Billy pega su barbilla a su pecho para poder mirarlo, su respiración se comienza a calmar, Steve cree que lo más rápido que se recuperó en Hawkins fueron veinte minutos, y _ugh_ , esto es culpa de Steve, si se hubiera controlado con el pene en su boca ahora estaría en otra posición.

Billy pone sus ojos en el pene _abandonado_ y aun duro de Steve, se pasa la lengua por los labios y _abre_ las piernas.

Y _oh_ , este plan también le gusta a Steve.

Steve se acomoda hasta quedar hincado entre las piernas de Billy, se inclina para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, una mano en a lado de su cabeza en el suelo y la otra en su mejilla. — Hey —le susurra Billy, antes de besarlo. Cuando rompen el beso, Billy mueve la cabeza  con los ojos cerrados para que la mano con la que Steve sostenía su mejilla le toque los labios, Steve le mete dos dedos en la boca, Billy los chupa como si fuera le verga de Steve, el pene de Steve _salta_ un poco entre sus piernas. Cuando los dedos están lo suficientemente mojados con saliva Steve baja su mano hasta el culo de Steve, tantea sus nalgas y las abre un poco hasta encontrar su entrada, con un solo dedo hace movimientos circulares, y luego poco a poco presiona, solo mete la punta de su dedo.

— Relájate —le dice a Billy, y lo besa para distraerlo un poco, mete un poco más de su dedo, pero Billy todavía está tenso, Steve le da un pequeño beso antes de sentarse, la posición en la que estaban no va a funcionar para la preparación.

Steve sabe como relajar a Billy, así que se agacha hasta quedar a nivel con su trasero, oye a Billy tomar una respiración fuerte, él sabe lo que viene, Steve toma un puñado de las nalgas de Billy para dejar expuesto el ano, se moja los labios, y lo lame.

— Steve —gime Billy, con tono de que se quiere quejar, porque Billy siempre se quiere quejar cuando Steve hace esto, diciendo que no es higiénico o que para eso tienen lubricante y dedos, y sí compraron lubricante en Wal-Mart y Steve tiene dedos obviamente, pero si su boca puede hacer todo el trabajo entonces para qué molestarse, además a Billy le gusta, solo que le da pena admitirlo, a Steve no le da pena admitir que le gusta hacer esto, o que le gusta cuando Billy lo hace, y ahí está el otro punto, Billy se lo hace y disfruta hacérselo, que con sus gemidos cuando está ahí abajo, y esos gemidos son idénticos a los que está haciendo justo ahora que Steve le está lamiendo de arriba abajo, y le está metiendo la punta de la lengua y luego la punta de los dedos, lo está abriendo,  Steve le raspa un poco con los dientes y Billy mueve las caderas y gime agudo y ruidoso, y le gusta, esto le gusta muchísimo, Steve no lo está viendo, muy ocupado haciendo otra cosa, pero sabe que su cara esta roja, y que se está tapando los ojos con un brazo y que está _intentando_ contener sus gemidos, Steve abre más las nalgas y le mete la punta de un pulgar y luego lo lame para después meterle la punta de la lengua y Billy vuelve a gemir, Steve es talentoso con su boca, Billy no puede evitar que esos sonidos salgan de su pecho.

Steve sigue trabajando por otros minutos, hasta que deja a Billy bien preparado, le da  una mordida en la pierna antes de levantar la cabeza. Sentándose entre sus piernas, Billy si se está cubriendo los ojos, se está mordiendo los labios, Steve le está metiendo los dedos, dos, moviéndolos en circulo, en tijera, empujando, empujando, buscando. Mueve sus dedos un poco hacia la derecha y presiona y Billy se relaja y se tensa a la vez, bingo.

Steve agrega otro dedo, ahora son tres, y los mete hasta el fondo, pero no los mueve.

— Muévelos —se queja y exige a la vez con la voz ronca y moviendo las caderas.

— Mírame —pide Steve, Billy deja salir aire de su boca como si estuviera irritado, pero si se quita la mano de la cara y mira a Steve, con su cara roja, con una capa de sudor, sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos, sus ojos negros de deseo.

Steve comienza a mover sus dedos, no le quita la mirada a Billy ni un instante, su cara contrayéndose de placer, sus labios entre abiertos dejando salir gemidos cada vez que Steve le roza la próstata.

— ¿Estás listo? —le pregunta Steve después de un rato, cuando Billy ya está completamente relajado y abierto y su pene está duro otra vez.

Billy asiente con la cabeza y dice: — Sí, ya métemela, Steve.

Y Steve no se corre en ese momento porque Dios es grande.

Steve se lame la palma de la mano, y se la pasa por su pene, extiende el liquido preseminal y la saliva en su mano, luego pone sus dedos alrededor del tronco de su pene, y con la cabeza acaricia la entrada de Billy, y lentamente, lentamente y con cuidado empieza a empujar la punta, Billy gruñe, Steve gime muy agudo, sigue presionando y cuando la punta está adentro se detiene y respira lento, con el calor de Billy abrazándolo Steve no quiere más que seguir empujando hasta estar enterrado en el lugar tan caliente y apretado, pero él sabe lo que Billy está sintiendo con la punta de su verga adentro, es abrumador, y Steve recuerda que las primeras veces que él lo experimento era demasiado, demasiado, Billy no está muy acostumbrado a esto, a _recibir_ , por eso cada vez que lo hacen de esta forma Steve es extra cuidadoso, queriendo que Billy lo disfrute, toma el pene de Billy en la mano y lo acaricia un poco, lo deja que se acostumbre a la intrusión.

— Más —dice Billy y Steve comienza a empujar otra vez, al mismo ritmo, está por detenerse otra vez, con un poco menos de la mitad adentro entonces Billy dice—: Más, más, más —hasta que ya no queda más por meter y Steve está completamente dentro de Billy, sus bolas pegadas a sus glúteos, entonces se detiene, y regresa  a la posición en la que empezaron, una mano al lado de la cabeza de Billy en el suelo, la otra en acunando su mejilla, su nariz pegada con la de Billy, sus bocas separadas, compartiendo la respiración, los ojos de Billy están cerrados, los de Steve están abiertos, lo está mirando, cada movimiento que pasa por su rostro, lo ve volver a relajarse, no pasan más de dos minutos cuando Billy hace un movimiento con la cintura, los dos gimen, Billy abre los ojos, y le mira directamente al alma—. Muévete.

Steve lo besa y obedece, comienza a moverse despacito, construyendo un ritmo, con la mano que no se está deteniendo toma una pierna de Billy la levanta, la enrolla en su cintura, y Billy levanta la otra para abrazarlo con sus piernas.

Steve cambia un poco el ángulo de sus embestidas y comienza a tocar la próstata de Billy con la punta de verga en cada una, Billy mueve su cuerpo para encontrarse con cada movimiento de Steve.

Los dos están sudando, respirando pesadamente, ya no se están besando, porque no pueden, el ritmo es rápido pero no agresivo, se están tocando por todas partes y el aire se siente caliente, Billy se resbala hacia arriba con cada empuje de Steve, sus caras están a centímetros de distancia, se están mirando el uno al otro, gimiendo con fuerza , todo lo que Steve ve, siente y oye es Billy, y entonces la realización lo golpea, están _haciendo el amor_ , en el piso de su habitación en su apartamento en   _Nueva York_ , están gimiendo alto, sin preocuparse que los papás de Steve lleguen de sorpresa, o que escuchen cuando están si están en casa.

Steve comienza a sonreír grande, y Billy lo mira como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento y le regresa la sonrisa y Steve acelera el ritmo y Billy gime alto, se besan, lleno de pasión.

Steve empuja, una, dos, toma el pene de Billy en su mano y comienza a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas porque siente su orgasmo comenzando a formarse en la punta de su pene, y empuja tres  y cuatro y cinco veces, y se corre en Billy, y sigue moviéndose hasta que deja de correrse, y sigue moviendo su mano hasta que Billy se tensa bajo él y a su alrededor, y Steve se sigue moviendo hasta que su pene queda flácido y ya no puede mantenerse adentro de Billy.

Cuando los dos terminan Steve deja caer su cuerpo sobre el de Billy, Billy nada más deja salir un _uh_ , y se quedan un momento así hasta que Steve recupera un poco de energía y se quita de arriba suyo y se acuesta a su lado en el piso.

Voltea a ver la cara de Billy que ya lo está viendo con ojos adormilados, Steve lo besa y luego le dice por primera vez:

— Te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, se aprecian los comentarios de todo tipo. xx


	18. Suave

Billy abre los ojos exageradamente, su boca cae abierta, su cara en una completa expresión de sorpresa. Hace segundos se veía adormilado, ahora se ve completamente despierto, como si el _te amo_ de Steve hubiera sido una cubeta de agua fría directa a su cabeza.

La piel de Steve comienza a picar, se siente ansioso, el piso bajo su espalda desnuda se siente muy frío, al igual que el aire en la habitación.

Billy parece estar a cinco segundos de levantarse para salir corriendo de la habitación y no regresar jamás.

Steve comienza a pensar que cometió un error, que malinterpretó cada una de las acciones de Billy, cada cosa que ha dicho.

Pero Billy dijo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y me diste esperanza y futuro, Billy dejó Hawkins con Steve y se consiguió un apartamento con él, y la forma en que lo estaba mirando hace unos segundos, no hay manera de cada una de esas cosas haya sido otra cosa que _amor_.

Steve ve como la respiración de Billy se está acelerando y el corazón de Steve se aprieta cuando se da cuenta de lo que en realidad está pasando: Billy está asustado.

Steve no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien le dijo _te amo_ a Billy por última vez, pero sabe por su reacción que ha sido un largo tiempo. Y sabe que la historia detrás de ese último te amo dirigido a Billy es triste y que seguramente lo marcó y reforzó o comenzó esa pared que Billy construyó alrededor de sus sentimientos para evitar ser lastimado.

Pero ahora Steve está en la vida de Billy y él se va a encargar de derribar cada pared y se va a encargar de jamás lastimarlo y de que nadie lo lastime.

Y le va a repetir en cada oportunidad que pueda:

— Te amo, Billy —porque es la verdad absoluta y Billy es una persona maravillosa que debe escuchar esas palabras todos los días, todo el tiempo—. Te amo, —le vuelve a repetir, con las palabras cargadas de sentimiento y ferocidad, porque la cara de Billy está pasando por cien emociones por segundo y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y Steve se acerca hasta que sus rostros quedan a centímetros de distancia, le pone una mano en la mejilla, le acaricia con el pulgar, lo mira a los ojos y le susurra— te amo.

Billy cierra los ojos, toma una respiración temblorosa y larga, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos sus pestañas tienen lagrimas, sus ojos se ven salvajes, asustados, muchas cosas están pasando dentro de Billy en estos momentos, Steve quiere saberlas todas, pero ahora no va a preguntar, no quiere abrumarlo.

— Te amo, _Billiam_ —le vuelve a susurra, con la expresión y la voz suave,  Billy cierra los ojos cuando Steve le besa la punta de la nariz, luego la barbilla y las mejillas y la frente y en sus parpados y al final le da un pico en sus labios que están levantados en una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿ _En serio_ , Steve? —le pregunta Billy con voz bajita, mientras abre los ojos, pero está sonriendo.

Steve sabe lo que está preguntando y le dice en la voz más seria que tiene: — ¿No es ese tu nombre? ¿Por eso te decimos Billy cierto? ¿Por qué es el diminutivo de Billiam? —Billy se ríe y lo mira con tanta adoración que Steve tiene que repetirle—. Y en serio te amo, William.

La sonrisa de Billy se torna llorosa, pasa sus ojos por la cara de Steve, luego lo besa, con suavidad y cariño, pega su frente con la de Steve. Tiene los ojos cerrados otra vez, está controlando su respiración, se lame los labios dos veces antes de decir: — Lo sé, _Steven_ , también te amo, mucho. Te amo muchísimo.

Entonces Steve se le avienta encima con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, sus torsos desnudos pegados, sus manos en el piso a lado de la cabeza de Billy en el piso frío, Steve sabe que no se deben quedar más tiempo en el suelo, que alguno de los dos puede resfriarse, deben de limpiarse, Billy todavía tiene el semen de Steve en el trasero y Steve tiene el de Billy en su abdomen y el propio en sus piernas, tienen una cama en perfecto estado al lado, que pueden ocupar.

Van a hacer todo eso cuando Steve termine de llenar la cara de Billy de besos.


	19. Perdonar

Rachel es la última persona que le dijo _te amo_.

Fue hace casi cuatro años, Billy regresó a casa de la escuela solo para dejar su mochila y tomar su traje de baño para ir a la playa con sus amigos, era jueves, era algo que siempre hacía, entraba a la casa anunciando su regreso, iba a su cuarto, se cambiaba de prisa y antes de volver a salir iba a donde estaba Rachel para decirle _regreso en media hora_ y para darle un beso en la mejilla, ese día ella estaba en la cocina, lavando unos platos, la cocina olía a albóndigas.

Rachel le preguntó cómo había estado la escuela, él dijo que bien pero no le preguntó como había estado su día en el trabajo, estaba ansioso por encontrarse con sus amigos en la playa, por sentir la arena bajo sus pies, así que le dijo lo de siempre, le dio su beso en la mejilla, ella le dio su beso usual en la frente, le abrazó fuerte por dos segundos, le dijo _te veo a las cuatro y media, cariño, te amo_ y después estiró la mano para intentar despeinarle los rizos, Billy esquivó la mano con una risa y le respondió en un grito mientras salía por la puerta, _yo a ti, ma._

Billy pasó la siguiente media hora bajo el sol, dentro del agua, riendo y cantando y bromeando con sus amigos, luego regresó a casa, esperando encontrarse lo de siempre: Neil (que en ese entonces todavía era _papá_ ) remangándose la camisa en la cocina para lavarse las manos, Rachel (que en ese entonces todavía era _mamá_ ) caminando de la cocina al comedor, cargando platos, cubiertos, cacerolas con comida, hablando a gritos para mantener la conversación con Neil, en un día normal Billy hubiera entrado por la puerta en dirección hacía el fregadero, se hubiera inmiscuido juguetonamente frente a Neil para lavarse las manos antes que él y hubiera hecho malabares alrededor de Rachel jalado la jarra de agua a la mesa, la canasta de pan, y después los tres se hubieran sentado a comer mientras hablaban de cómo les fue en el día, o de cualquier cosa.

Pero ese jueves no fue un día normal, Billy entró a una casa silenciosa y lo primero que vio fue a Neil sentado en la sala, encorvado con los codos recargados en las piernas, sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

La casa olía a albóndigas y a espagueti, a pan recién horneado, la nota que estaba junto a Neil que Billy leyó cuando se acercó a él para preguntar que pasaba, _dónde está mamá_ , no olía nada, Billy lo sabe, pero en ese momento para Billy olió a _abandono_.

*

Ese día Billy lloró por última vez en los brazos de su _padre._

*

Ese día Billy vio por última vez a su _madre_ y aprendió que nadie podría decirle _te amo_ y decirlo en serio, porque su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida se lo dijo y aún así tomó todas sus cosas y lo abandonó, dejándole un corazón roto y un montón de comida de la que ahora no soporta ni el olor. Lo dejó creyendo que decirle a alguien _te amo_ no significa absolutamente nada.

*

Ese día Billy se sintió pequeño e insignificante y experimentó la rabia por primera vez, ese sentimiento que le entró por los pies y le recorrió el cuerpo como fuego y se instaló en su pecho y en sus huesos.

*

Ese día Neil le dijo _te amo, Billy, vamos a estar bien_. Pero Billy no le creyó, sabía que era mentira.

*

Un mes y medio después Neil le pegó por primera vez, le dio una cachetada que lo dejó en el suelo, acercó su cara furiosa a la de Billy y le escupió en la cara _planta tus pies_ , _Billy_.

Y Billy, tirado en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y la rabia y el dolor ardiendo en su pecho, pensó, _¿no qué me amabas?_

*

Ahora Steve le dice _Te amo_ , y Billy se paraliza.

El mundo se detiene.

El miedo, el enojo y mil sentimientos más lo envuelven, y Billy no sabe qué hacer, quiere correr y correr y correr y no detenerse hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados de Steve y de esa frase que no ha hecho nada más que lastimarlo y romperlo y abandonarlo.

Luego Steve lo repite otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y Billy se está rompiendo, tiene 13 años otra vez, está en la cocina en su casa en california y su mamá lo está abandonando.

Tiene trece y su papá lo está golpeando, y tiene catorce y tiene quince y tiene dieciséis y no para y no para.

Y entonces tiene diecisiete, y Steve le dice te amo de una forma en la que nadie se lo había dicho jamás y el corazón de Billy se hincha y se hace pequeño y salta y grita y llora, Steve le susurra, _te amo_ y Billy cierra los ojos y tiene lágrimas pegadas en sus pestañas y el corazón de Billy duele.

— Te amo, _Billiam_ —dice Steve y le besa la cara y las mejillas y los parpados y Billy no puede creer que Steve le acaba de decir Billiam y no puede creer que Steve lo ame y no puede creer que esté creyendo que sea verdad.

Steve le da un pequeño beso en la boca y Billy quiere creer que es verdad.

Porque Steve nunca le ha mentido, y nunca lo ha abandonado y nunca le ha hecho daño.

Pero aún así tiene que preguntar, porque si Steve está mintiendo Billy se hará pedazos.

— ¿Es en serio, Steve? —pregunta y su cara actúa por su propia cuenta y sonríe, porque el corazón de Billy está dudoso pero su cerebro ya aceptó esa frase como verdad absoluta.

— ¿No es ese tu nombre? ¿Por eso te decimos Billy cierto? ¿Por qué es el diminutivo de Billiam? —Billy se ríe porque Steve es tan tonto y especial y Billy lo ama tanto, lo ama tanto, tanto, tanto, y sabe que Steve está bromeando con lo de su nombre, sabe que Steve sabe que Billy está teniendo problemas con esto, porque Steve lo conoce muy bien, no llevan un año de conocerse y Steve ya lo conoce mejor que Billy mismo—. Y en serio te amo, William.

Y Billy le cree.

Sonríe, y su pecho se aprieta, y su corazón se hincha de amor por Steve, y está sintiendo mucho, y todo es amor, quiere llorar, por la felicidad, y por el miedo que sigue ahí, escondido en alguna parte.

Y le agradece a la fuerza que sea que puso a Steve en su camino.

Billy pega su frente con la de Steve, en su cabeza se reproduce en voz de Steve, mil veces: te amo, te amo, te amo…

Y Billy lo cree, lo cree todo.

Va a llorar, su respiración se acelera, intenta controlarla, se lame los labios:

— Lo sé, _Steven_ , también te amo, mucho. Te amo muchísimo.

Es la primera vez en casi cuatro años desde que Billy dijo esas palabras, y esa vez fue verdad, porque Billy amaba a su mamá, y esta vez es verdad también, porque Billy ama con locura a Steve.

Y Steve lo ama.

Steve lo ama, y se le avienta encima y lo besa por todas partes y está sonriendo como loco, y Billy deja caer las lagrimas, y su corazón sigue roto, pero Steve vuelve a susurrar te amo, y su corazón no sana como por arte de magia, pero se pone fuerte y se pone contento y sabe que con el tiempo y con Steve su corazón va a sanar y eventualmente va a perdonar.


	20. Afilada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no subir nada ayer, fue el cumpleaños de mi papá y en la mañana voy a la escuela así que tuve tiempo de nada. Hoy les voy a dar dos capítulos, y me quiero disculpar de una vez por lo malos que van a estar, me senté a escribir como a las cinco y no pude escribir nada coherente, aaahhhhh, y todavía no escribo el segundo. Perdón.

Se tienen que levantar del suelo, porque el piso está frío y porque necesitan limpiarse el semen que tienen pegado al cuerpo.

Cuando terminan de bañarse regresan a la habitación y le ponen al colchón las sabanas y almohadas que compraron en Wal-Mart, Steve saca la única cobija que empacaron del cuarto de Billy. Billy rodea la cama para subirse a ella, se golpea el dedo meñique del pie con la punta afilada de la base de la cama, Billy gime de dolor tirándose en la cama y tomando su pie entre sus manos y Steve le dice ¿estás bien? Entre risas intentando ver el pie de Billy, la risa de Steve es contagiosa y aunque el dedo de Billy duele como el inferno él igual termina riéndose.

 Se meten a la cama todavía riéndose, ambos solo en bóxers, se acurrucan en medio de la cama, abrazados, Billy rodeando a Steve con sus brazos, la cabeza de Steve sobre su pecho, sus piernas entrelazadas.

Se besan cortito y cariñoso en forma de buenas noches. Luego Steve le susurra te amo y el corazón de Billy se acelera como loco, y se pregunta cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que se acostumbre a esas palabras, Billy le dice _te amo_ de regreso y Billy puede sentir la sonrisa de Steve contra sus labios.

Billy se queda dormido escuchando y _sintiendo_ la respiración de Steve volviéndose lenta, todavía escuchando en su cabeza, te amo…


	21. Dientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ser sincera: no supe que hacer con esta palabra, y me dije, para que no arruines la historia escribe smut. Y lo hice, lol. Les prometo que el capítulo de mañana va a estar mejor. Gracias por leer. xx

Steve despierta con la respiración de Billy en su nuca, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sus pies enredados bajo la cobija, su erección mañanera pegada a su trasero, Steve mueve un poco sus caderas, Billy deja salir una risita detrás de él.

— Buenos días —dice en voz adormilada, le besa la nuca, lo pega más a su pecho, pasa su mano por su costado hasta llegar a su entrepierna, agarra su erección entre sus manos, le besa el cuello.

— Buenos días —gime Steve, voltea la cara, jalando a Billy hacia sus labios con una mano en su cabello. Se besan, ambos con la boca amarga, acaban de despertar, ninguno se ha cepillado los dientes, no les importa, Steve abre la boca y Billy le mete la lengua y se besan mojado y apasionado, hasta que el sabor amargo desaparece.

Billy le pasa la punta de los dedos por el vello que se asoma de sus bóxers haciéndole cosquillas, haciéndolo moverse provocando que la erección de Billy se presione más contra sus nalgas.

Steve siente la punta de su pene mojándose con líquido preseminal, pegándose a su ropa interior, dejando un círculo mojado en ellos.

Billy mete una de sus manos bajo su bóxer y lo envuelve en un puño, le da dos tirones y Steve vuelve a gemir, apartando su boca de la de Billy, él inmediatamente bajando a besarle y morderle el hombro, el cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja.

Billy mueve su mano otra vez, en círculo, aprieta un poco, Steve se retuerce. Dice:

— _Oh_ , Billy —Billy gruñe en su oreja, y enviste en su trasero, pero no es suficiente, Steve quiere el contacto directo, así que quita la mano que tenía en el cabello de Billy y comienza a bajarse sus bóxers, cuando Billy se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo le quita las manos de encima, Steve oye el sonido de su cuerpo contra la sabana, sabe que se está deshaciendo de su propia ropa interior.

Billy les quita la cobija de encima, jala a Steve hacia su cuerpo, lo hace quedar con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, lo jala hacia abajo para besarlo, sus penes quedando a la misma altura, Steve los envuelve a los dos en una mano, comienza a moverla, Billy le muerde los labios, respira pesado, le pasa la lengua por sus labios y toma una mano cada nalga de Steve, las masajea y después pasa su dedo índice sobre el ano de Steve, Steve gime, y mueve su mano un poco más rápido.

Billy lo detiene. — Si quieres sentarte en mi _verga_ tienes que calmarte con eso.

Y la palabra verga de la boca de Billy lo hace estremecer y lo enciende de manera ridícula. Steve piensa esa palabra pero jamás la dice en voz alta, siente que la señora Bay, su niñera cuando tenía trece años va a aparecer de la nada y le va a dar un coscorrón por decir algo tan sucio, y oh, Steve no debería estar pensando en su niñera en estos momentos.

Porque sí, Steve si quiere sentarse en esa verga.

Steve se sienta derecho sobre Billy, mira hacia abajo, pone sus manos en la cabecera de la cama para sostenerse, para evitar tocarlos, mueve sus caderas, su pene resbala con el de Billy y con su abdomen duro.

— ¿Si quieres sentarte en _ella_ , verdad, Steve? —pregunta en Billy en voz sexy, con sus ojos pegados a la cara roja de Steve, sus labios mojando sus labios, sus manos todavía en las nalgas de Steve.

Steve asiente con la cabeza. — Sí, Billy, pero ya.

Billy se ríe sin malicia ante la impaciencia de Steve, Steve sabe que eso le pone.

— Claro, su majestad —dice juguetonamente y levanta dos dedos, Steve baja la boca inmediatamente para chuparlos, les pasa la lengua y ahueca las mejillas como le hizo ayer al pene de Billy, no quita su mirada de Billy mientras lo hace, ve como sus ojos se terminan de nublar de deseo.

Billy lleva sus dedos llenos de saliva a la entrada de Steve, los pasa sobre ella y al final mete solo uno, Steve gime y se agarra a la cabeza de la cama, abre más sus piernas, Billy mueve su dedo en cirulo, poco a poco, lo mete hasta pasar el primer círculo nervioso y luego lo mete hasta el fondo, y lo vuelve a mover, luego lo saca y mete el segundo y abre los dedos en forma de tijera. Steve siente como se comienza a abrir, su pene chorrea preseminal, se muere por sentir a Billy abriéndolo completamente.

Luego los dos dedos desaparecen y Steve abre los ojos para ver a Billy y quejarse, y lo ve chupando sus propios dedos sin despegar su mirada de Steve. Baja los dedos y se los mete los tres, Steve contrae la espalda, Billy mete y saca, mueve su mano a la derecha y le roza la próstata.

— Ah, ah, Billy, ya —se queja Steve y Billy le obedece, saca sus dedos, se lame la palma de la mano y Steve no puede ver pero sabe que se la está pasando por la polla, luego Billy le está abriendo las nalgas con su mano libre y Steve lleva una mano atrás para hacerle el trabajo más fácil.

Entonces le cabeza de la polla de Billy esté empujando en su ano, lo está abriendo y a Steve se le va la respiración, siente su cuerpo arder, Billy se detiene, porque Billy siempre se detiene ahí, esperando a que Steve se acostumbre, pero ahora Steve está arriba, entonces tiene control y se empuja hacia abajo en el pene de Billy, metiéndolo más y más, hasta quedar sentado sobre él.  Con la verga de Billy completamente adentro. Llenándolo.

— Steve, joder —gime Billy pero se queda quito. Steve retoma la respiración, y comienza a moverse en círculos lentos, poco a poco, luego mueve sus caderas en ochos, Billy le clava las uñas en las caderas y en una nalga, Steve se levanta un poco y se deja caer y repite el movimiento por un largo rato, lento, tan lento—. Más rápido, Steve, anda, _bebé_.

Y Billy llamándolo bebé es lo que hace que Steve comience un movimiento más rápido, levantándose hasta que solo la punta del pene está adentro y dejándose caer de un movimiento rápido, haciendo que la cara de Billy se contraiga de placer, sacándole gruñidos y gemidos.

Steve aumenta el movimiento, Billy planta los pies en la cama y comienza a empujar hacia arriba, encontrándose con Steve en cada movimiento, golpeando a Steve en la próstata cada vez.

Steve se corre sin tocarse con el nombre de Billy en sus labios, apretando alrededor de Billy quien lo sigue cuatro embestidas después, Steve se deja caer sobre Billy, se quedan abrazados por un momento, Billy haciéndole caricias en la espalda, Steve intentando recobrar la respiración.

Luego se besan, con pereza por el orgasmo pero aún así con el mismo cariño y fuego con el que siempre se besan.

Se besan por un largo rato, Steve está por preguntarle a Steve a qué hora pueden hacerlo otra vez y entonces el timbre suena.


	22. Muriendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por publicar tan tarde, hoy hice muchas cosas en la mañana y soy mexicana y hoy fue el primer debate presidencial y tuve que verlo, les prometo que intentaré publicar más temprano los pocos días que quedan del reto. Gracias por leer, los comentarios son muy apreciados.

Steve asume que quien toca la puerta es Sam quién no ha sido otra cosa más que amables con ellos, así que se levanta y se limpia lo más rápido que puede, se pone pants y una playera – de Billy y ambas le quedan un poco holgadas y algo cortas–, deja a Billy en la cama quejándose de la mala educación de la gente que visita tan temprano, no está preparado para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un hombre y una mujer de entre veinte y veinte cinco años, ambos sonriendo, la mujer sosteniendo un _pie_ entre sus manos.

— _Oh, no_ , te despertamos, —dice la mujer, sonando y viéndose avergonzada, Steve se pasa la mano por el cabello que ha de tener hecho un desastre y que seguramente es la razón por la que esta mujer piensa que acaba de despertar, Steve lleva despierto como media hora, y pasó todo ese tiempo haciendo cosas con Billy, pero no le va a decir esto a una desconocida, antes de que Steve pueda decir algo la mujer continua con—: somos tu vecinos —señalando hacia la derecha— y nuestra mamá se enteró que teníamos vecinos nuevos y les horneó este pie antes de irse a trabajar y nos hizo prometer que se lo traeríamos temprano para que lo pudieran comer calientito, pero entramos al trabajo a las ocho así que lo tuvimos que traer a esta hora y te despertamos lo siento _tanto._

Lo dice todo rápido y con un solo aliento, Steve está sorprendido, la mujer lo deja con la boca abierta, buscando que decir, entonces Steve recuerda como su madre hacia pasar a su tía Katy cuando llegaba de sorpresa y ella estaba en casa.

— No, no te preocupes, no me despertaron, ya estaba despierto, de hecho, pero adelante, pasen, pasen —y abre la puerta, en señal de invitación mientras gesticula y articula para que los hermanos entren, la chica es la primera en entrar, obviamente encantada con la invitación, el chico la sigue de mala gana.

Steve cierra la puerta y los ve absorber el pequeño departamento.

— ¿No es igual al suyo? ¿El apartamento? —pregunta mientras ellos se sientan el sillón.

La chica niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. — No, el nuestro es un _poco_ más grande, tres habitaciones, una para cada uno —dice señalando entre ella y su hermano— y otro para nuestra mamá, y esta la cocina y la sala y el baño.

— Oh, un _poco_ más grande —dice Steve mientras jala una silla de la cocina para sentarse frente a ellos, acentuando la palabra poco, la chica se ríe, el chico ni siquiera reacciona todavía mirando hacia su alrededor, entonces Steve sin pensar dice—: _nosotros_ somos solo dos personas, así que esto es ideal para nosotros.

Se da cuenta de lo que dijo cuando el chico de repente interesado en la conversación dice:

— Oh, ¿te mudaste aquí con tu _novia_? ¿Dónde está ella?

Steve piensa en Billy desnudo en la habitación, probablemente dormido, probablemente esperando a que Steve regrese, probablemente escuchando la conversación, piensa en lo que le dijo _aye_ r en Central Park _no, Billy, no voy a llegar y le voy a decir al primer desconocido Hola, soy Steve y soy gay y vivo con mi novio en esta dirección, te prometí que sería cuidadoso y lo voy a ser, pero no me voy a ocultar, no voy a ocultar lo que significas para mí_ y toma una decisión.

— Me mudé aquí con mi _pareja_ y está descansando en la habitación —dice con una sonrisa de completa adoración en la cara señalando con su barbilla a la puerta cerrada.

Está diciendo que Billy es su pareja pero sin decir que Billy es un hombre, los vecinos lo averiguaran cuando se topen a Billy en la lavandería del edificio y le pregunten en donde vive y él diga que en el apartamento 34 B, o algo parecido.

— _Aw,_ qué lindo, ¿están casados? —pregunta la chica en tono soñador.

— _Todavía_ no —responde Steve.

La chica vuelve a repetir el sonido de _aw_ , Steve no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco porque está hablando con estos extraños de su relación con Billy y se siente orgulloso, sí, los vecinos no saben que Billy es un hombre y probablemente cuando se enteren los van a odiar, pero por el momento Steve se siente increíblemente bien.

— ¿Pero si quieren casarse?

Steve responde, con un poco de dolor en el pecho: — Sí, _ojalá_ , algún día.

Porque ojalá puedan, algún día.

La chica vuelve a hacer ese sonido agudo de adoración, su hermano le da una mirada de _por Dios_.

— Perdón, a _Sandy_ le encantan las historias de amor.

— Es que no hay nada más hermoso que las historias de amor —responde Sandy, en voz y expresión soñadora.

— No hay problema, a mi también me fascinan las historias de amor —dice Steve, porque es cierto, y luego recordando sus modales extiende su mano diciendo—: Soy Steve, por cierto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

Sandy toma su mano inmediatamente con cara de no puedo creer que no nos hayamos presentado antes. — Oh, _por Dios_ , cuando conozcas a mi mamá no le digas que entramos a tu _casa_ sin presentarnos, le va a dar un infarto nuestra falta de modales, yo soy Sandy y mi hermano es Noah.

— Soy Noah —repite el chico, sacudiendo la mano de Steve.

Intercambian muchos gustos.

Y luego se quedan en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos.

Noah le da una mirada a su hermana, luego al pie en sus piernas y de regreso a su hermana.

— Ah, te trajimos un pie —le dice Sandy, estirando el pie mencionado hacia Steve, Steve se levanta y lo toma—, es de manzana, muy rico, de los mejores que hace mamá.

— Muchas gracias —responde Steve—, no debieron molestarse.

— No es molestia, a mamá le encanta hornear.

Steve vuelve a murmurar gracias y se quedan en silencio otra vez.

Steve sabe que debería ofrecerles algo de tomar, pero solo tienen dos tazas y poco café, pero no quiere verse maleducado con la gente que le regaló un pie.

— ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar? —pregunta de todas formas.

— Oh, no, estamos bien, muchas gracias —dice Noah al mismo tiempo que Sandy dice _una taza de café no estaría mal,_ los dos se dan una mirada que dice _¿en serio?_ y _¿qué?_ respectivamente.

— Todavía no tenemos cafetera así que me tienen que decir cómo lo toman —dice Steve levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina con el pie en sus manos, Sandy lo sigue, Noah se queda sentado en la sala y dice, el mío con tres de azúcar.

Sandy prepara las dos tazas, le pregunta a Steve si él tomará uno, Steve dice, _no, ya tomé una taza gracias_ porque no le puede decir, _no, solo tenemos dos tazas y las están ocupando._

Regresan a la sala, Sandy se vuelve a sentar junto a su hermano, Steve en su silla frente a ellos, ambos toman un sorbo.

— Ese acento no es neoyorkino, Steve, ¿de dónde eres? —pregunta Noah, Sandy le da un codazo no tan sutil—, ¿Qué? Es una pregunta inofensiva.

— Le acabas de decir que tiene acento.

— Todos tenemos acentos…

— Soy de Hawkins, un pueblo pequeño en Indiana —les interrumpe Steve, ambos lo miran y dicen _ah_ y _oh_ como si eso explicara algo.

— ¿Por qué decidiste mudarte a la gran manzana? Es un cambio grande.

— Queríamos un cambio —responde Steve, porque ya les dijo mucho y no cree que pueda compartirles la razón por la que él y Billy se mudaron aquí—, independizarnos.

— Cool —responde Noah.

Sandy lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Cuántos años tienes, Steve?

— Dieciocho, cumplidos hace poco —responde— ¿Ustedes?

— Veintiuno —responden al mismo tiempo y luego al mismo tiempo también—: Somos gemelos — luego se dan estas miradas graciosas, Steve se ríe un poco. Su dinámica es peculiar, parecen opuestos, Sandy más amigable y Noah un poco más reservado. Los dos tienen el cabello castaño muy lacio, Sandy tiene ojos verdes y Noah tiene ojos negros, pero los dos tienen la misma nariz y la misma boca. No te das cuenta que son muy parecidos hasta que los ves detenidamente.

— Ahora lo veo —dice Steve, inclinando la cabeza pasando la mirada del uno al otro.

Sandy se ríe _fuerte_ , Noah hace un sonido con la boca.

— Nos lo dicen mucho —dice Sandy y está por decir algo más cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre con un chirrido.

Todos voltean y ahí está Billy, con unos pants muy debajo de la cadera y sin camisa, sus rizos rubios enredados, por la expresión en su cara es obvio que estaba durmiendo, la risa de Sandy seguramente lo despertó.

Todos se quedan callados. Los gemelos con expresión idéntica de sorpresa en la cara. Billy igual se ve muy sorprendido y asustado. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, levanta su barbilla su cara transformándose a dureza, aprieta la mandíbula retando a que Sandy o Noah digan algo, lo que sea.

Steve se está _muriendo_ , no sabe si reírse o llorar o comenzar a empacar lo poco que sacaron de la maleta para buscarse otro lugar, Billy dijo _hay que ser cuidadosos porque no toda la gente es buena_ , Steve debió buscar la manera de disculparse con Sandy y Noah y entrar a decirle a Billy que ellos estaban aquí, para que no saliera de esta manera, Steve se para de la silla, se para protectoramente entre Billy y los gemelos y les dice:

— Él es Billy —con voz increíblemente firme, una sonrisa en la cara, y le pidiéndole a Dios que los gemelos sean buenas personas.


	23. Roca

Billy estaba esperando a Steve en la cama, pensando que iba a despachar rápido a quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta y continuarían lo que estaban haciendo, entonces la puerta se cerró y Steve no regresó y Billy pensó que la persona que estaba en la puerta era Sam y que Steve lo había invitado a pasar para hablar del departamento o algo parecido, Billy decidió que no iba a salir, así venderían la historia de que uno durmió en el sillón y otro en la cama, Sam asumiría que Steve durmió en el sillón aunque este no tuviera almohadas o una cobija que indicaran que así fue sólo porque Steve abrió la puerta y porque su cabello estaba despeinado, como si hubiera pasado la noche moviéndose demasiado en un espacio incomodo, o como si hubiera acabado de tener sexo, pero Sam iba a asumir que fue por lo primero.

Billy se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó la risa escandalosa de una mujer y esa parte fea que teme y que ha sido lastimada demasiado después de escuchar esas dos palabras hizo que actuara sin pensar.

Se levantó de la cama rapidísimo, se limpió con los bóxers al semen pegado en el abdomen y se puso los primeros pants que encontró en la maleta, no se molestó en ponerse ropa interior ni una camisa y abrió la puerta.

No se encontró con lo que estaba esperando.

Billy en realidad no sabe bien qué estaba esperando encontrarse pero sí sabe que no era esto.

Una pareja sentada en su sillón, tomando café, mirándolo cómo si fuera un fenómeno.

Steve sentado en una silla frente a ellos, con sus pies descalzos y con cara de que se acaba de dar cuenta de que la cagó.

Billy no puede mantener la sorpresa y el miedo de mostrarse en su rostro, sorpresa porque como ya dijo antes él no se esperaba _esto_ y miedo de perder tan rápido algo bueno que apenas habían encontrado sin tener la oportunidad de en serio disfrutarlo, de amueblarlo, de hacerlo un hogar. Billy se pregunta si podrán convencer a Sam de que les regrese el primer mes de renta cuando los eche, legalmente tiene que regresar el depósito, amargamente Billy se pregunta si Sam les regresará un centavo o nada en absoluto.

Luego Billy ve la expresión de la mujer cambiar de sorpresa a indignación y tiene un flashback doloroso de Neil abriendo de golpe la puerta de su habitación, encontrándolo besando a Jacob sobre su cama. Neil tenía la misma expresión mezclada con algo más en la cara.

Billy cruza entonces los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, se para derecho, levanta la cara, mira al hombre y sabe que podrá acabar con él fácilmente, el tipo es flaco, se ve que no ha levantado una pesa en su vida, no le dará pelea.

Aprieta la mandíbula y mira del hombre a la mujer, esperando a que alguno de los dos haga algo, lo que sea.

Steve toma ese momento para pararse entre Billy y el sillón, con la espalda hacia Billy y dice:

— Él es Billy —con voz firme y esta gente que no lo conoce a de pensar que Steve está bien, está seguro y confiado y despreocupado, que Steve presenta a Billy así todo el tiempo. Pero Billy lo conoce y puede leer solo con la posición de sus hombros y de la forma en la que está parado que tiene miedo. Billy ve la posición de sus pies en el piso y le dan ganas de decirle, planta tus pies, Steve, ¿pero cuántas veces ya le dijo Billy eso? El hombre en el sillón podía derribarlo con facilidad, por suerte para Steve, Billy no lo va a permitir.

Sobre su cadáver.

— ¿Él es tu pareja? —pregunta la mujer a Steve en todo indignado, sus manos apretando con fuerza la taza que tiene entre sus manos.

Y oh, seguramente uno de ellos le preguntó a Steve con quién se había mudado y Steve, bonito, ingenuo e inocente Steve que no ha visto como reacciona la gente ante esto, dos hombres viviendo juntos como pareja les dijo que con su pareja, pensando que al no revelar el genero de Billy estaba siendo cuidadoso.

Billy se enoja. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que Steve entienda que no puede andar revelando su relación con Billy así como si nada a cualquier persona? En un mundo ideal y diferente tal vez podría. Pero este es el mundo real, y no es ideal o diferente. Es lo que es, y está lleno de gente intolerante que por lo que Billy vio muchas veces en California reacciona de formas horrendas ante lo diferente y desconocido. Billy lo vivió con Neil, con un montón de golpes y palabras filosas y Steve lo vivió con su padre. Pero Billy sabe que tuvieron suerte, les pudo ir, mucho, mucho peor.

El hombre sentado junto a la mujer le pone una mano en uno de sus tensos hombros. — Sandy… —comienza a decirle en tono de advertencia.

Ella no escucha.

— ¿ _Él_ es tu pareja? —le exige a Steve. ¿Y quién se cree esta mujer para hablarle en ese tono a Steve?

— Sí —responde Steve con ferocidad y orgullo antes de que Billy pueda abrir la boca para responder. A Billy le dan ganas de pegar su palma contra su frente. Sí, él acordó con Steve que no iban a ocultar su relación, que serían sinceros con los amigos que llegaran a hacer. Billy pensó que conseguirían amigos y no lo mencionarían y con el paso del tiempo sus amigos comenzarían a notar que ninguno de los dos tienen citas con mujeres y siempre están juntos y eventualmente, pasando de un año de conocerlos, preguntarían, y Steve y Billy no lo negarían. Porque ya tendrían tiempo de conocer a las personas y sabrían que no habría peligro alguno.

Billy no pensaba dejárselo saber a la gente de esta manera.

Billy le avienta una mirada dura a la nuca parte trasera de la cabeza de Steve, esperando que la sienta y que sienta que tan molesto esta Billy justo ahora.

Por la expresión que tiene la mujer la respuesta de Steve no era lo que ella esperaba.

— _Oh_ , ok, uh, soy Noah y ella es mi hermana San… —comienza a decir el tipo, Noah, pero lo interrumpe el sonido escandaloso de la mujer al poner con fuerza la taza en el piso mientras se levanta.

— Bueno, muchas gracias por el café, Steve —dice la mujer caminando hacia la puerta con pasos tensos, sin mirar a Steve mientras lo dice, abre la puerta voltea y mira directo a su hermano—: ¿Te quedas? —le pregunta con enojo.

Noah deja su taza en el piso en un movimiento suave, se levanta y pasa sus manos por el pantalón.

— Muchas gracias por el café Steve —dice y comienza a caminar hacia su hermana que lo espera con impaciencia en la puerta abierta. Cuando llega a su lado se detiene y mirando a Steve dice—: Disfruten el pie —luego mira a Billy—, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Su hermana lo jala del brazo para sacarlo del departamento, les da una mirada sucia.

— Habla por ti mismo, Noah —dice y cierra la puerta de un azotón.

Steve salta con el portazo. Billy instintivamente camina hacia el frente para ponerse entre él y la roca imaginaria que fue lanzada a la cabeza de Steve, luego se da cuenta que no existe roca y que ninguno de los dos está en peligro inminente y se detiene, voltea a ver a Steve.

Nadie lo golpeó, ni le dijo maricón o pervertido o alguna otra cosa horrible pero aún así tiene una expresión en la cara _parecida_ a la que tenía después de que Billy lo subió a su camaro hace dos noches y comenzó a conducir alejándose de la casa Harrington, como si le hubiera destruido que estos desconocidos salieran corriendo por la puerta apenas enterarse que Billy es su pareja.

Billy se siente enojado, un poco ofendido pero mayormente está enojado, con Steve un poco todavía, pero más con esos desconocidos que le acaban de dar un ejemplo a Steve de una reacción negativa hacia el tipo de personas que Billy y Steve son.

Que le acaban de mostrar el rechazo al que se van a tener que enfrentar por el resto de sus vidas.

El corazón de Billy se aprieta con dolor cuando los hombros de Steve se desinflan con tristeza o decepción, o una emoción que Billy no puede nombrar.

Billy cierra el espacio que los separa, jala a Steve por la cintura, lo envuelve en un abrazo, le besa la frente, _estamos vivos_ , piensa, _no pasó nada grave_ , le dice—: Está todo bien, Steve, _estamos_ bien.

Steve deja caer su frente contra el hombro desnudo de Billy, lo abraza con fuerza, suspira pesadamente.

Y le dice en un susurro:

— Perdón, Billy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos en el capítulo 23, wow. Han pasado 23 días para nosotros pero en la historia han pasado tres días, nada más quería que supieran eso, jaja. ¡Ojalá hayan tenido buen lunes! Gracias por leer. xx


	24. Enfermos

Billy rompe el abrazo, levanta la cabeza de Steve con una mano en su mejilla, lo mira a los ojos y le dice:

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada, Steve. No es tu culpa que la gente sea intolerante y grosera, no es tu culpa que la gente reaccione de esa manera, no tienes nada de que disculparte.

— Les dije que eres mi pareja sin pensar en las consecuencias y pudo pasar algo _más_ feo —hace una pausa cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, se ve avergonzado— no sé cómo no _aprendí_ con lo de mi papá.

Y ese es un territorio que Billy no quiere pisar.

Nunca han tenido una conversación seria acerca de sus papás. Steve sabe que Neil lo golpeaba y sabe por qué, Billy no se lo dijo directamente, pero Steve es inteligente y lo dedujo. Steve no sabe de Rachel, sabe que la mamá de Billy está ausente pero no sabe por qué, ha de pensar que esta muerta, y puede que sí, Billy no sabe, no quiere saber, no quiere ni pensarlo.

Billy sabe que los papás de Steve estaban ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo pero nunca preguntó la razón de su ausencia, Steve una vez mencionó que era por viajes de trabajo de su papá, Billy casi le preguntó por qué su mamá también se iba si eran viajes de _su papá_ , no lo hizo, Billy sabe muy bien que hay madres que abandonan porque si.

Billy no le ha preguntado a Steve por qué les dijo a sus papás que es gay. Billy ni siquiera sabía que estaban en casa, es por eso que estaba llegando a la casa cuando el papá de Steve lo estaba echando, si Billy hubiera sabido que sus papás habían regresado no se hubiera ni acercado, un temblor le recorre el cuerpo de imaginar que hubiese pasado sin Billy ahí para ayudar a Steve. Esa es otra cosa que no quiere ni pensar.

— ¿Aprendiste ahora, Steve? —le pregunta y se arrepiente al ver la cara amarga que pone Steve.

— Sí, Billy —le responde y se aleja para sentarse en el sillón con sus codos sobre sus rodillas, las manos sobre su pelo. Billy no sigue, se sienta junto a él, le pone una mano en la espalda, comienza a moverla en forma circular.

— No estoy enojada contigo —le dice, porque no está enojado con él, ya no, en realidad nunca puede estar enojado con Steve por demasiado tiempo, se siente incorrecto para Billy. Steve hace un sonido con su boca que significa que no le cree—. En serio.

— ¿En serio? —dice volteando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo, ver en su cara si está enojado o no—. Porque cuando saliste del cuarto te veías enojado.

— Bueno, sí, estaba enojado porque estaba durmiendo y no regresabas y escuché la risa de una mujer y luego abrí la puerta semidesnudo y estos extraños estaban mirándome como si fuera bicho raro.

Steve lo ve con los ojos entrecerrado.

— ¿Estabas enojado porque no regresaba o estabas enojado porque pensaste que estaba con una mujer?

Billy tampoco quiere hablar de eso.

— Estaba enojado porque abrí la puerta semidesnudo, recién despierto y habían extraños en mi sala mirándome como si fuera un fenómeno.

— Y saliste semidesnudo porque pensaste que estaba con una mujer —afirma Steve con una mirada divertida en sus ojos. Billy deja de acariciarle la espalda, se pasa las manos por su cara, mira hacia el techo y suspira. Por supuesto que esto es en lo que se iba a enfocar Steve—. ¿Estabas celoso, Billy? —pregunta sentándose derecho, la sonrisa en su boca combinando con la de sus ojos.

 _Joder,_ dice Billy muy bajito, pero no contesta.

— Si estabas celoso —dice Steve en tono de burla dándole un codazo juguetón en las costillas.

Y es muy temprano para tener esta conversación que Billy no quiere tener pero sabe que es mejor tenerla ahora a arrastrarla y arrastrarla, Billy recuerda tener trece años y escuchar desde la cocina a su tía Karen diciéndole a Neil, _es que ustedes nunca solucionaban nada, amontonaban sus problemas en una esquina y los ignoraban, era cuestión de tiempo para que eso les pateara el trasero, ¿qué esperabas?_

Toma una respiración larga, se moja los labios, mira a Steve, le dice:

— _Mi mamá se marchó_ cuando yo tenía trece años, nadie sabe exactamente por qué se fue pero hay una gran posibilidad de que haya sido porque tenía un amante.

Steve se ve sorprendido y luego ofendido.

— ¿Y crees que _yo_ te voy a engañar y te voy a abandonar como ella lo hizo? Mi papá ha engañado a mi mamá _cientos_ de veces, es por eso que ella siempre lo anda siguiendo a todas partes, y no por eso pienso que me vas a engañar, o por eso te voy a engañar. Nosotros _no_ somos nuestros padres, Billy.

— Lo sé, sé que no somos nuestros padres y yo tampoco te voy a engañar, Steve, pero mis papás me han dejado marcas y tú presionaste una de las más profundas anoche, cuando dijiste que me amabas.

Steve se sienta derecho, gira su cuerpo para poder mirarlo completamente, para darle toda su atención, tiene el ceño fruncido, está procesando la información nueva.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? _Billy._

— Lo último que mi mamá me dijo antes de irse fue que me amaba, Neil me dijo que me amaba y poco tiempo después comenzó a usarme como su bolsa de boxeo —es la primera vez que Billy dice eso en voz alta, se siente cansado y pequeño al decirlo, se siente más vulnerable que nunca compartiéndole a Steve sus oscuros secretos, sus traumas.

Billy ve el momento en que Steve entiende lo que Billy le está diciendo, su cara se pone triste, Billy tiene que alejar la mirada, odia esa mirada en la cara de la gente, la ha odiado siempre, la odia más en la cara de Steve, odia que la gente se sienta triste por él, que sientan pena.

Steve le pone una mano en la pierna, Billy se tensa, no lo voltea a ver.

— Yo no soy como tus papás, Billy, yo no te voy a abandonar nunca, ni te voy a hacer daño de ninguna forma, y sé que tú también lo sabes —Billy lo sabía, pero es bueno oírlo de su boca, lo reconforta, le da seguridad. Siente como la tensión deja por pocos su cuerpo, voltea a ver a Steve, ve su cara todavía pintada en tristeza.

— No quiero que sientas pena por mí, no quiero que me mires con tristeza —le dice a Steve enojado.

Steve se ve aún más triste. — No siento pena por ti, Billy —dice sincero, pone su otra mano sobre su pierna—, siento pena por tu papá y tu mamá que se perdieron de conocer la gran persona que eres —el corazón de Billy se aprieta, su garganta se cierra, los ojos de Steve se llenan de lágrimas—. Pero sí siento tristeza, Billy, porque sé que también estás triste, porque sé lo que se siente —sabe lo que se siente el abandono, el pensar todo el tiempo que no eres suficiente, la soledad. Billy sabe que Steve estaba solo, así como Billy, porque Billy estaba solo aún cuando Neil seguía ahí. Billy se pregunta que tipo de soledad es peor, la que viene de una casa completamente vacía o la que viene aun cuando tienes a alguien alrededor. Billy ve como los labios de Steve comienzan a temblar, lo ve tomar una respiración mojada, ve en su cara esa mirada que Billy vio muchas veces en el espejo cuando estaba en california, Billy siente su garganta arder, pone sus manos sobre las de Steve, les da un apretón reconfortante, se da cuenta que la soledad es soledad, es igual.

— Ya no estamos solos, Steve —Steve tiene un par de lágrimas en las mejillas, pero la tristeza se alejó un poco, como si sus palabras fueran mágicas. Tal vez lo son.

— Lo sé, Billy, ya no estamos solos —repite Steve, y Billy también tiene lágrimas en la cara. Pero está sonriendo. Los dos están sonriendo y ya no están solos.

*

Se quedan con las manos entrelazadas en el sofá por un largo rato, hasta que el estomago de Steve hace un sonido ruidoso y se levantan con las tazas que los gemelos usaron y van a la cocina a cocinarse huevos. Billy los prepara mientras Steve lava las tazas en donde después prepara dos tazas nuevas.

Se sientan a desayudar en la pequeña mesa en la cocina, uno frente al otro, sus pies descalzos tocándose bajo la mesa.

*

Se paran frente al fregadero juntos, hombro con hombro. Steve lava, Billy seca.

— Sí me enojó un poco la forma en que les dijiste de nosotros, —dice Billy casi provocando que Steve deje caer la taza que está fregando— pero no es porque no quiera que la gente sepa de nosotros, es porque debes ser cuidadoso, no podemos darnos el lujo de confiarle nuestra relación a cualquiera, debemos conocer a las personas lo suficiente, debemos estar tan siquiera un poco seguros de que no van a llamarnos enfermos o van a hacer algo peor. Sé qué ahora sabes que debes ser cuidadoso, es todo lo que te pido, Steve, que seas cuidadoso.

Steve lo mira, enjuaga la taza, se la da en la mano.

— Lo seré —promete, Billy lo ve a los ojos y sabe que esta vez si lo será.

*

Se están cepillando los dientes frente al pequeño lavabo del baño, golpeándose cada vez que mueven la mano para cepillarse, riéndose cada vez que pasa.

Billy, con la boca llena de pasta de dientes no puede evitar preguntar después de escupir en el lavabo.

— ¿Por qué les _dijiste_ a tus papás?

Steve deja de cepillarse, se saca el cepillo de la boca, escupe y le dice a Billy:

— Mi papá quería que fuera a una cita con la hija de uno de sus socios. Me negué, exigió saber por qué, le dije, creyó que era un chiste, le dije que no era un chiste —se encoje de hombros, vuelve a meterse el cepillo en la boca. Billy se imagina a Steve, necio, negándose a ir a cenar con la hija de uno de los socios de su padre, diciéndole que es gay y que no es un chiste, sintiéndose valiente y luego aterrorizado cuando su papá le volteó la cara de una cachetada. Contándole esto a Billy como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si Billy no lo hubiera visto asustado y llorando, (como si Billy no hubiera sentido lo mismo), negándose a ir a una cita porque tenía a Billy. Billy se siente avergonzado porque él hubiera ido, aunque no hiciera nada con la chica, Billy incluso la hubiera besado. Pero Steve es valiente, Billy saca el cepillo de la boca de Steve, lo besa con sabor a pasta de dientes, y siente la valentía contagiándosele.


	25. Roto

Bajan a comprar el periódico al quiosco que está a cuatro cuadras para buscar en él lugares en donde soliciten empleados. De ida en el segundo piso se encuentran con un niño de como once años con su mochila en la espalda congelado en el acto de abrir la puerta de un apartamento. Seguramente los pasos de Steve y Billy bajando las escaleras lo alentaron de que alguien estaba bajando, Steve y Billy comparten miradas, están por comenzar a bajar el último tramo de escaleras cuando el niño voltea a verlos con mirada asustada, se relaja visiblemente cuando nota que son extraños, los saluda con la cabeza, ellos regresan el gesto.

Caminan las cuatro cuadras poniendo atención en sus alrededores, buscando señales de se solicita _empleado/ayudante/lo que sea_ en las ventanas de los locales por los que pasan. Ven tres, en una tienda de ropa buscan _cajera_ , en una panadería buscan ayudante con experiencia y en una carnicería buscan ayudante.

El único lugar en el que podrían intentar sería en la carnicería, el letrero pegado en la ventana solo dice que se solicita ayudante, no mencionan sexo o piden experiencia, pero es una carnicería, para Steve es un gran _no, gracias_. Steve ve en la cara de Billy que dice que él está muy dispuesto a trabajar ahí. Steve le dice que primero los periódicos, y si no encuentran nada, pues ya que.

Después de comprar los periódicos toman una ruta diferente para regresar al edificio, rodean la manzana. Se detienen frente a una pizzería que tiene un anuncio pegado a la ventana que dice: SE SOLICITA REPARTIDOR.

Entran a pedir información. El local es grande, tras el mostrador está una chica asiática con una revista entre las manos que no levanta la cabeza cuando entran pero apenas se acercan un poco al mostrador la mujer levanta la cabeza, planta una sonrisa gigante en su cara y les dice:

— ¡Bienvenidos a June’s! ¿Qué van a llevar?

— ¿Queríamos información sobre el trabajo de repartidor? —intenta decir Steve pero le termina saliendo como pregunta, está ridículamente nervioso, es que nunca ha pedido trabajo.

— Oh, claro —dice la chica mientras busca algo tras el mostrador en el que está, encuentra lo que está buscando, son post-its, saca una pluma y escribe mientras les explica—: El turno que está disponible es de doce de la tarde a ocho de la noche, el pago es de siete dólares la hora, te proveemos con la moto para hacer las entregas pero no te damos seguro de vida, debes tener tu licencia, debes tener mínimo 18 años y debes rellenar una solicitud de empleo para poder postularte —arranca el post-it, lo pega para que las letras queden legibles para Steve y Billy—aquí están todos los requisitos, esperaremos su solicitud, gracias —y regresa a su revista.

Billy toma el post-it dicen gracias y salen del lugar.

— ¿Tener dieciocho años será un requisito para un montón de los trabajos buenos, verdad? —pregunta Billy, exasperado.

— Creo que sí, pero si vas a encontrar algo—dice Steve, comienza a buscar con la mirada una papelería para comprar la solicitud de empleo, Billy lo detiene con una mano en el abdomen.

— Tu no sabes manejar una moto —afirma Billy, mirándolo con cara de _ni lo pienses_.

— Pero puedo aprender.

— Es peligroso.

— Pero si el mínimo de edad fuera 17 tú intentarías conseguir el trabajo, ¿verdad? —la pregunta es retorica, pero Billy parece estar a punto de contestar, para comenzar a intentarlo convencer de no conseguir el trabajo—. Necesitamos el dinero, Billy —dice Steve antes de que Billy pueda decir algo, Billy lo mira con ojos entrecerrados—. Voy a ser _muy_ cuidadoso si consigo el empleo.

— Lo vas a conseguir —afirma Billy— y vas a usar un casco. Di que vas a usar un casco.

— Voy a usar un casco.

— Bien.

*

Compran cuatro solicitudes de empleo, dos lápices, dos plumas, un borrador, un sacapuntas y una libreta en la papelería que encuentran de regreso a casa.

Cuando están en su piso se encuentran con un sujeto con chamarra de cuero y pañuelo en la cabeza que viene bajando de las escaleras del quinto piso.

— Hey —les dice— ¿son nuevos?

Billy responde con un movimiento con la cabeza, parándose derecho, sus pies firmes en el suelo, diciendo un firme: — Sí.

— Bienvenidos —dice el tipo, se despide con la mano, continua bajando las escaleras.

No se encuentran a nadie más.

*

Se sientan en el sillón, Billy con uno de los periódicos que compraron en las manos, un lápiz en la boca. Steve debería estar rellenando la solicitud de empleo, lo estaba haciendo, luego se dio cuenta que Billy tenía el lápiz en la boca, que cada cierto tiempo lo mordía, lo movía en su lengua y se distrajo.

Ahora lleva como cinco minutos mirando fijamente a Billy.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunta Billy, a mitad de cambiar la página del periódico.

Steve se sonroja.

— Nada —regresa la mirada a la solicitud pero siente los ojos de Billy ardiendo sobre él.

Billy se le queda viendo. Steve intenta no voltear a verlo, se quiebra a los cuatro minutos.

— ¿Qué? —le dice a Billy, volteando a verlo, Billy lo está mirando con esta expresión que hace que Steve quiera quitarle la ropa.

— Nada —contesta Billy en voz inocente, encogiéndose de hombros, estirando una pierna para poner su pie descalzo sobre el muslo de Steve muy cerca de su entrepierna. Steve traga audiblemente. Billy sonríe coquetamente, regresa su mirada al periódico—. Sigue en lo tuyo, Steve.

Steve lo intenta. Tendría éxito si Billy dejara de mover su pie tanto.

*

Steve está en camino de correrse en sus pantalones cuando el timbre suena. Steve gruñe, deja caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, Billy deja de mover su pie y levanta la vista del periódico para clavarla en la puerta, mirándola fuerte como si con eso pudiera ahuyentar a la persona que está al otro lado.

Ninguno de los dos hace por levantarse y abrir la puerta.

El timbre vuelve a sonar.

— Te toca a ti —le dice Steve, alejando su pie de su entrepierna.

Billy se levanta de mala gana, se acomoda en sus pantalones, Steve hace lo mismo y luego Billy abre la puerta _agresivamente_.

Sam está del otro lado.

—Buenas tardes, Billy —le dice, su voz se oye rara, mira a Steve sobre el hombro de Billy—, hey, Steve. Perdón que los moleste, ¿puedo pasar?

Billy abre la puerta para que entre.

Sam cruza la puerta, Billy la cierra, se queda parado frente a ella. Comparten una mirada. Sam se queda parado a medio camino entre la puerta y el sofá.

Se ve avergonzado. Un poco incomodo. Totalmente diferente del Sam que conocieron ayer.

Esto no puede ser bueno.

*

— Toma asiento, Sam —le dice Steve para quitar un poco de la vibra rara que hay en la habitación moviendo el periódico del sofá, haciéndole espacio.

Sam se sienta, Billy se aleja tres pasos de la puerta, se queda parado con las manos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Ya están buscando empleos? Eso es fantástico, chicos, tengo este amigo dueño de una panadería que siempre  está buscando gente…

— ¿A que se debe la visita Sam? —interrumpe Billy, directo al grano.

Steve lo agradece, no sabe si sería capaz de mantener una conversación con Sam mientras tiene en la cabeza todas las posibles razones de la visita.

Sam suspira, se pasa una mano con la cara, mira hacia la dirección de Billy, pero no lo mira directamente.

— Sandy Monroe me visitó esta mañana.

Steve se pone frío, siente el color abandonar su rostro, siente su erección morirse por completo. Sabe lo que viene, los van a echar, joder los van echar. Steve comienza a pensar qué decir para que no los echen, una buena excusa, decir que estaba bromeando…

— _Oh_ , que casualidad, también nos visitó a nosotros esta mañana —dice Billy, con los hombros en línea recta, la cara controlada, evitando mostrar sus emociones pero Steve sabe que está enojado—. Nos trajo una tarta de —truena los dedos, como intentando recordar el sabor de la tarta, mira a Steve mientras lo hace.

— De manzana.

— De manzana, muy rica —dice Billy aunque ni la han probado.

— ¿También te llevó una tarta? —pregunta Billy, sin esconder el enojo de su voz, su tono diciendo que sabe lo que Sandy le llevó.

Sam niega con la cabeza.

— Puso una queja.

Duele más de lo que debería, una chica se quejó de ellos con el dueño del edificio, la chica es una extraña, pero duele porque ella parecía tan buena chica. Steve la vio y creyó que podrían ser amigos. Es triste saber que no será así. Que en el cerebro de Sandy él y Billy son algo de lo que se queja con la gente con la intención de causar daño.

— Dijo que ustedes son —dice Sam moviendo su dedo índice entre Billy y Steve, sin completar la oración.

Steve ve a Billy darle una mirada asesina a ese dedo, como si lo estuviera imaginando roto.

Steve está por negarlo, Steve va a negarlos para conservar este lugar en el que no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas pero que ya se comienza a sentir como un hogar, Steve vivió en la misma casa en Hawkins por dieciocho años y nunca se sintió así.

— Nosotros n…

— Sí somos —dice Billy en voz alta sobre Steve, haciéndolo callar inmediatamente—. Somos pareja, ¿hay algún problema?

Steve está sin palabras.

Sam también, pero se recupera pronto.

— No, Billy, no hay ningún problema, solo quería decirles que hay _niños_ en el edificio.

La boca de Steve cae abierta, porque _qué demonios_.

— Lo sabemos —escupe Billy, dejando mostrar que está furioso—, no pensábamos tener sexo en las escaleras así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Sam se encoge ante las palabras de Billy, Steve no sabe si fue la palabra sexo o qué. Steve se siente decepcionado, Sam parecía tan buena persona.

— No quise decir —comienza a decir Sam, se detiene, toma una respiración larga—, no supe cómo expresarme, perdón.

Pero no dice más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo corté ahí porque o si no seguiría escribiendo y no publicaría esto antes de las doce. En México son las 11:43 así que estoy a tiempo. Lol. Gracias por leer y por los diez kudos que me han regalado, me hacen muy feliz, gracias. xx


	26. Perdido

Se quedan en silencio, Sam sentado en el sillón mirando sus manos entrelazadas, Steve sentado junto a él, sintiéndose triste y decepcionado de la gente y del mundo en general. Billy de pie frente a ellos casi sacando humo y fuego de su cabeza como las caricaturas de lo enojado que está.

— Sandy vino y exigió que los echara —dice Sam, mirando de Billy a Steve y el estómago de Steve cae hasta sus pies, en serio los van a echar, y van a quedarse cortos de dinero, probablemente van a tener que vender el carro para conseguir otro lugar, pero no sabe si Billy tiene los papeles del carro consigo, sabe que será muy difícil, la puta madre qué jodidos van a hacer. Steve no puede evitar que el horror se muestre en su rostro—. Pero no los voy a echar, _por Dios_ , Steve, no lo haría —se ve sincero, pero sigue sin mirarlo a los ojos—, te lo digo a ti —mira en dirección a Billy— a _ustedes_ , y se lo dije a ella. Fue inapropiado que lo hiciera, no tiene el derecho de exigir algo así, más porque no tiene un buen motivo. No hay un buen motivo.

— Dijiste que en el edificio hay niños, como si fuéramos violadores o algo parecido —le recuerda Billy.

 Sam se ve avergonzado.

— No supe cómo expresarme, Billy, lo siento —ahora cuando ve a Steve si lo mira directo a los ojos y le dice—: Lo siento, Steve. Yo sé que ustedes _no_ son malas personas.

Se quedan en silencio otra vez, Steve quiere que Sam se marche ya, para que él y Billy puedan hablar de esto y Steve se deje de sentir _así_ , como un bicho raro.

La incomodidad en el aire está comenzando a asfixiarlo. Billy se pasa las manos por el rostro, se va a la cocina, Steve lo mira desde el sillón, está sacando la tarta del refrigerador, saca un cuchillo, dos platos.

— ¿Quieres un poco de tarta, Sam? —pregunta Billy partiendo la tarta, Sam niega con la cabeza mientras se levanta del sillón.

— Gracias, muchacho —mira al reloj en su muñeca— tengo que ir a casa, mi hija suele venir a comer conmigo.

Ok, dice Billy desde la cocina. Steve acompaña a Sam a la puerta.

— Tengo un amigo que es dueño de una pastelería, siempre está buscando gente, te puedo poner en contacto con él —le dice a Steve, en la cocina Billy pone el cuchillo sobre la mesa con un sonido muy fuerte.

— Muchas gracias, Sam, en serio lo aprecio mucho pero de hecho ya tenemos algunas opciones, estamos rellenando las solicitudes para ellas, queremos probar en eso lugares primero, pero gracias, en serio.

Parece que Sam sabe que es mentira, pero también sabe que justo ahora Steve y Billy no pueden aceptar esto de él.

— No te preocupes, muchacho, tengan buen día, suerte con las solicitudes.

Y se marcha.

*

Steve cierra la puerta, se recarga de ella con los ojos cerrados, esa conversación lo dejó cansado emocionalmente.

— Ven a comer tarta —le dice Billy, Steve abre los ojos, lo ve sentado en el sofá al estilo indio, con dos platos con tarta en las manos. Ya no se ve tan enojado, parece que Sam se llevó su furia con él.

Steve se sienta junto a él, toma su plato, ve que Billy ya comió un poco de su trozo. Se mete una cucharada grande en la boca.

La maldita sabe deliciosa.

— Joder —dice Steve mientras traga.

— Lo sé —le responde Billy con la boca llena de tarta.

Comen en silencio.

Cuando terminan Steve le pregunta:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Billy suspira antes de contestar, pasándose una mano por las líneas que se le marcan en la frente cada vez que se enoja.

— Vamos a conseguir trabajos, vamos a ahorrar lo más que podamos y luego vamos a buscar un lugar mejor. El Camaro se puede vender en partes, en cuatro meses estaremos empezando en un lugar nuevo.

Steve sabe que Billy ama a su auto, Steve igual le tiene cariño, ese carro ha presenciado uno que otro momento importante en su relación. Steve todavía no quiere venderlo, quiere pensar en él como si fuera un ahorro que tienen para cuando tengan una emergencia.

— No tienes que vender el Camaro, podemos buscar un lugar en una zona más barata.

— No, no vamos a vivir en un lugar inseguro, Steve.

Steve se está comenzando a sentir inseguro aquí, pero no lo dice. En su lugar dice, Ok y le da un abrazo, un beso en la frente, Billy parece que lo necesita. Billy le regresa el abrazo, fuerte, y Steve se da cuenta que él lo necesitaba también.

*

Billy marca tres lugares en el periódico. Está por marcar un anuncio que dice SE SOLICITA BAILARÍN, al anuncio no tiene especificación de edades, solo tiene un número telefónico y dirección y un dibujo de una bola de disco iluminada con muchos colores.

— Ni lo pienses —le dice Steve con una mirada dura.

Billy se ríe. — Claro que no, su majestad.

Y cambia la página del periódico.

*

Pasan su primer día en el apartamento buscando anuncios en el periódico. Comiendo tarta. Para el final del día Billy cada uno tiene dos solicitudes rellenas. Steve para el lugar de las pizzas y para una biblioteca. Billy para un Cine y para velador de un edificio.

Se van a dormir abrazados, hablando de qué tan temprano deben despertar para ir a entregar las solicitudes por la mañana.

*

Billy despierta primero y al contrario del otro día lo despierta quitándole las cobijas de encima.

— Son las ocho de la mañana, despierta y brilla, princesa.

Steve gruñe y se tapa la cabeza con la almohada.

— No tenemos reloj.

— Sam me dio la hora.

Steve se quita la almohada de la cabeza, se sienta. Mira a Billy que tiene el pelo mojado y ya está arreglado para el día.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —pregunta y luego—: ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Sam? ¿Por qué te bañaste sin mí?

— Llevo despierto como una hora, necesitamos un número telefónico para que nos encuentren si nos dan el empleo, le pedí el número a Sam, me bañé sin ti porque cada vez que nos bañamos juntos tardamos demasiado y hoy tenemos cosas que hacer.

Es que si se tardan mucho cuando se bañan juntos, pero eso es lo que lo hace divertido. Se deja caer de espaldas en la cama, se tapa los ojos con el brazo.

— ¿Desayunaste sin mí? —pregunta bajito.

Escucha los pasos de Billy acercándose, siente el colchón sumirse con su peso. Billy le pone una mano fría en el pecho, con la otra le descubre los ojos. Pone su cara muy cerca de la de Steve.

— Nop —le dice Billy mirándole a los ojos, sus ojos azules suaves, tiene una sonrisa pequeña y hermosa en los labios. Billy lo besa, sabe a pasta de dientes, Steve tiene aliento mañanero pero a Billy no parece importarle. Cuando termina el beso Billy le da un pico en la comisura de los labios. Pega su frente contra la de Steve y en voz tierna le dice—: Yo no puedo quemar los huevos como los quemas tú, bebé.

— Oh, vete al demonio —le dice Steve intentando quitárselo de encima, sabe que Billy está bromeando, Steve le está siguiendo la corriente. Billy se resiste, juguetean en la cama por un rato, hasta que Steve deja de moverse debajo de él y Billy sostiene sus manos firmes sobre su cabeza, se está riendo—. Amas mis huevos.

— Con mi vida —dice Billy dramáticamente y lo vuelve a besar.

*

Steve hace el desayuno. Hace huevos que no están quemados y saben deliciosos. Bueno, sí están un poco quemados pero igual saben deliciosos.

Comen más de la tarta.

Steve se baña mientras Billy lava y seca los platos.

Escoge la ropa de Billy que le queda mejor. Se toma su tiempo arreglando su cabello en el baño.

Cuando están listos se ponen de acuerdo de lo que harán en la sala.

Cada uno irá a dejar su solicitud por separado. Se van a encontrar en el quiosco a las doce en punto.

Se desean suerte, se despiden con un beso. Bajan juntos las escaleras y frente al edificio se dan una mirada que dice buena, suerte, te quiero, cuídate. Y se van en direcciones diferentes.

*

Steve va a dejar su solicitud en la biblioteca primero. La anciana tras el escritorio solo lo mira, la toma y dice, nosotros te llamamos y es todo.

En la pizzería lo atiende la misma chica asiática.

Le está diciendo que ellos se podrán en contacto cuando la puerta que está tras ella se abre y entra un hombre, igual asiático y le comienza a hablar apresurado a la chica en un idioma que Steve no entiende.

Intercambian palabras rapidísimo, en un momento el la chica lo señala y el hombre lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. La chica le da la solicitud de Steve, el hombre se pone los lentes que le colgaban del cuello para leerla.

Steve no sabe qué está pasando.

— ¿Tienes licencia de conducir? —le pregunta el hombre en perfecto inglés, mirándolo por encima del marco de sus lentes.

Steve asiente con la cabeza, si tiene licencia de conducir, pero está en Hawkins, la dejó en su cartera en su habitación cuando bajo a cenar con sus papás, así que ahí se quedó cuando su papá lo echó de la casa.

— Muy bien, ¿sabes conducir motocicletas?

Steve asiente otra vez. — Sí —miente.

— Bueno, felicidades —mira hacia la solicitud de empleo— Steven. Bienvenido a June’s.

El hombre le dice más cosas a la chica en ese idioma señalando a Steve con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, luego se vuelve a meter por la puerta por la que salió.

 Steve no puede ni asimilar que ya tiene empleo cuando la chica comienza a hablar:

— Ese es Kwan, es mi papá y cocinero y dueño de la pizzería, yo soy Joanna —dice moviéndose delante del mostrador para quitar el letrero de SE SOLICITA REPARTIDOR de la ventana, voltea el letrero de ABIERTO a CERRADO—, atiendo los pedidos y soy la cajera. El repartidor de las mañanas tuvo una emergencia familiar, así que por hoy y mañana tendrás los dos turnos —pasa al lado de Steve, le hace una seña para que lo siga y abre la puerta por donde se fue su papá. Steve la sigue.

— ¿Está bien el chico?

— Oh, sí, pasa unas dos veces por mes, lo mantenemos porque es eficiente y muy responsable, ha trabajado con nosotros por un año y medio, es un buen chico.

Entran a la cocina, Kwan está amasando algo en una mesa que está a mitad de la cocina, tras él está un horno, hay tres refrigeradores, un lavabo grande, estantes con cosas que Steve no puede identificar. Hay otra mesa que tiene cajas de pizza con el nombre June’s escrito sobre la tapa. Está todo muy ordenado.

Atraviesan la cocina, Joanna abre la puerta y salen a un callejón. Hay un contenedor de basura, una motoneta azul cielo.

— Esta es tu herramienta de trabajo —le dice Joanna sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo trasero, las extiende para que Steve las tome.

Steve las agarra, moviendo la cabeza en asentimiento, mirando a la motoneta, no sabe qué demonios va a hacer. —Ok, gracias.

Joanna se cruza de brazos. Extiende su mano con la palma abierta.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Steve.

— Las llaves.

Steve se las da sin preguntar para qué.

Joanna las toma y se sube sobre la moto.

— En realidad es muy sencillo, metes la llave, enciendes —mueve la mano, la motocicleta se enciende con un ruido pequeño— velocidades, freno —le dice indicándole donde está cada cuál. Steve pone muchísima atención—. ¿Sabes manejar bicicleta?

 — Sí —Steve si sabe.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunta Joanna.

— Segurísimo.

— Bueno, es como manejar una bicicleta, es cuestión de equilibrio —apaga la moto, se baja de ella. Le vuelve a dar las llaves a Steve—. Tu turno.

*

Steve logra poner la motoneta en marcha al tercer intento. Una vez se tambalea un poco pero no se cae, practica en el callejón un poco hasta que se siente seguro.

Luego Joanna anuncia que está listo y es hora de su primera entrega.

— El lugar está a quince minutos, pero hizo el pedido hace diez y tenemos la política de entregarla en treinta, no es el tipo de política en la que si llegas pasado de treinta no te pagan pero si pagan menos, así que tómatelo con calma, pero no con tanta calma.

Regresan a la cocina, la pizza ya lo está esperando en una bolsa en la mesa, Joanna la toma y caminan de regreso al callejón.

Le da a Steve un recibo: — Esa es la calle, el edificio y el número.

Steve lo mira, no sabe dónde jodidos está ese lugar.

— ¿Eres nuevo en Queens?

— Soy nuevo en Nueva York.

— Wow, me vas a contar esa historia cuando tengamos tiempo —, dice Joanna quitándose la pluma que tiene metida entre su cabello que está levantado en una cola, le hace un pequeño mapa.

*

La pizza está asegurada en la motocicleta, Steve tiene casi memorizado el lugar, entonces se acuerda de Billy.

— Joanna, ¿tienes un casco que me prestes?

Ella dice _oooohhhh_ , el casco, y lo va a traer de la cocina.

*

Steve solo se pierde un poco para llegar al lugar. Y no se muere que es lo importante.

*

Hace cuatro entregas más, en dos llega antes de los treinta minutos, en las otras llega diez y cinco minutos tarde. En tres lugares le dan propina.

*

Va por su séptima entrega.

Joanna dice: — Departamento 23 C, en el centro, junto a una tienda de lencería femenina. Son las doce quince tienes que estar ahí a las…

— Billy —dice Steve en voz alta, Joanna deja de hablar.

— ¿Billy?

— Es mi… —Billy, tenía que encontrarse con Billy a las doce en el quiosco, son las doce quince, Billy se ha de estar muriendo de la preocupación, Steve es la peor persona del mundo — Es mi compañero de cuarto, con el que vine ayer, tenía que verlo en el quiosco a las doce en punto, no sabe que ya tengo empleo ha de estar muy preocupado.

— Oh, debes pasar por el quiosco para llegar al centro, detente y avísale —dice Joanna encogiéndose de hombros. Le empuja en las manos la bolsa con la pizza y el recibo.

*

Billy está caminando en círculos cuando Steve llega. La señora que vende los periódicos lo está viendo raro.

No levanta la cabeza con el sonido de la motoneta, solo continua caminando en círculos.

— Hey, Billy —dice Steve y Billy lo gira a ver tan rápido que casi se cae.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —exige saber en tono enojado acercándose hasta estar a un paso de Steve. Se ve aliviado de verlo. Le encoge el corazón a Steve, y lo hace sentir mal por olvidar que tenía que verlo—. Creí que te habías perdido.

Steve se siente horrible, levanta el casco que tiene en la mano, con las llaves señala atrás de él, donde a lo lejos la moto está estacionada. 

— Conseguí empleo.

Parece que Billy no había notado el casco en su mano, los mira, mira hacia la dirección que Steve apunto y sonríe, grande, le pone una mano en el hombro, lo aprieta, Steve sabe que es porque lo quiere abrazar pero no puede.

— ¿En serio? —Steve asiente, le regresa la sonrisa—. Eso es genial, Steve.

— Lo sé, y perdón por preocuparte se me fue el tiempo mientras hacia las entregas. Voy a tener el turno de la mañana y la tarde por dos días mientras el otro chico regresa, ya me han dado propinas, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

Billy se encoge de hombros. — Entregué las solicitudes, solo queda esperar.

— Vas a conseguir algo —afirma Steve.

Billy dice ajá, no suena convencido. Steve quiere preguntar por qué no suena convencido.

— ¿Tienes que hacer una entrega?

Oh, la entrega. — Sí, pero sabes dónde está la pizzería, te veo ahí.

— Steve, no creo que…

— Te veo ahí, Billy.

Billy asiente, rueda los ojos, le da una sonrisa. — OK, su majestad.

— Te veo ahí —le dice, le da una mirada que espera que diga te quiero muchísimo, que sea como un beso.

Steve está en la moto cuando Billy le grita:

— ¡Con cuidado!

— ¡Sí, mamá! —le regresa Steve riéndose.

Pero si maneja con cuidado.

*

Cuando regresa a la pizzería se encuentra con Billy sentado en una mesa con una rebanada de pizza enfrente, Joanna sentado frente a él.

Joanna voltea cuando la puerta de la cocina se cierra.

— Hey, Steve —dice con una sonrisa grandísima en la cara, Steve no la había visto sonreír así—, tu amigo Billy está aquí.

Billy mueve la mano en Hola tras Joanna, una sonrisa tiesa en la boca.

— Hola, Billy —le dice, y se les une en la mesa.

— Hey —responde Billy, bajo la mesa le toca la pantorrilla con la punta de un zapato.

— Billy aquí se está haciendo el duro conmigo.

— ¿Oh?

— Sí, sí, no me quiere contar nada de su obvia divertida vida.

— No soy muy divertido.

— Sí lo eres, se nota —dice Joanna y lo mira de arriba abajo, le sonríe, moviendo sus pestañas más de lo necesario y oh, _oh_. Le está coqueteando.

— Billy no es divertido —dice Steve intentando que no se muestre que el coqueteo de Joanna le está molestando— es un nerd.

— Mucho mejor —dice Joanna, sonriendo más grande—. Me encantan los nerds.

Gracias a Dios el teléfono suena. Joanna se levanta y se menea un poco más de lo necesario para llegar al mostrador. Steve deja de verla y voltea a ver a Billy, que la está mirando a ella.

Steve lo patea bajo la mesa.

— Ouch, ¿y eso por qué fue? —dice todo inocente. Steve lo ve con el ceño fruncido.

— Tu sabes porque fue —dice bajito.

— Oh, ¿estás celoso? Pero si soy un nerd aburrido —contesta Billy en un susurro, se pasa la lengua por los labios de esa manera que provoca que el pene de Steve se endurezca en segundos.

— Sí eres un nerd, pero eres _m_ í nerd, y no eres aburrido eres la persona más divertida que he conocido en mi vida.

Billy se sonroja.

— Y yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Steve —ahora Steve se sonroja.

— Come tu pizza, Billy.

*

Billy come su pizza, Joanna regresa y coquetea un poco más. Luego cuando Billy no regresa el coqueteo comienza a preguntarles de dónde vienen y por qué se mudaron.

Le cuentan una versión que no incluye en asunto gay de lo que pasó. Ella lo acepta.

Entonces la siguiente entrega de Steve está lista y tiene que regresar a trabajar.

Billy lo acompaña hasta el callejón donde está estacionada la moto.

— Salgo a las ocho, estoy en casa a las ocho quince tal vez —le dice Steve mientras asegura la pizza en la motoneta.

— Ok, ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí?

— Sí, Billy.

Steve se sube a la moto, se pone el casco, enciende la moto.

— Te veo en casa —le dice a Billy.

Billy mira hacia los lados del callejón, una señora y dos niños van caminando por la acera. No hay nadie más.

— Te veo en casa —le dice Billy y le da un beso rápido en la boca. Cuando se separan vuelve a mirar hacia los lados. El corazón de Steve está latiendo como loco.

— Te amo, Billy —le susurra Steve.

— Yo a ti —le responde Billy con una sonrisa y mirada llena de cariño.

La puerta al callejón se abre, Joanna asoma la cabeza. — Veinte minutos, Steve.

Steve se despide de Billy con la mano y se pone en marcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy me senté a escribir más temprano porque iré a ver Avengers: Infinity War en su función de media noche y no iba a poder escribir a la hora de siempre y esto pasó. Escribí más de tres mil palabras, omg. Muchas gracias por leerme, los comentarios se aprecian muchísimo (y los kudos, no les agradezo lo suficiente por haberme dejado kudos, mil gracias). xx


	27. Carretera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito. Y por fin escribí algo que tenía planeado desde que inicie con el reto. Ojalá les guste. Gracias por leer, los comentarios se aprecian mucho. xx

Steve regresa a casa a las ocho y media de la noche. Billy no puede evitar pasar todo el tiempo preocupado, pensando en cada posible accidente que podría pasar en la carretera, Steve no sabía manejar motocicleta, Billy no sabe cómo aprendió, quién le enseñó, cuándo practicó antes de hacer su primer entrega, Steve no conoce las calles, no sabe cómo es la gente de esta ciudad, literalmente cualquier cosa podría pasarle, desde ser arrollado por un auto en una calle que no está bien marcada, que cualquier persona local sabría pero Steve no, porque no llevan ni un día aquí, hasta que un loco lo apuñale o algo al intentar robarle el dinero o la pizza. Cualquier cosa.

Aparte de imaginar cada posible evento fatídico que pueda pasarle a Steve, Billy vuelve a revisar los periódicos. No le gusta ni un poco que Steve ya esté trabajando para mantenerlos y Billy no haya conseguido nada.

Cuando su cerebro se pone demasiado ruidoso y le duele la cabeza y los ojos por pasar tanto tiempo leyendo y releyendo Billy empuja la mesa de centro y el sillón y se pone a hacer ejercicio, altos, abdominales, planchas y cada ejercicio que recuerda hasta que se cansa lo suficiente y se queda tirado sin aliento en el piso. Cuando se enfría se mete a bañar, luego se cambia y va a la cocina por algo para comer, solo tienen huevos y café y pie de manzana. Se come dos rebanas de pie de manzana. Lava el plato y la cuchara que usó, se toma un vaso de agua. Regresa a la habitación para desempacar, guarda la ropa en el clóset, cuenta el dinero que sobró de sus ahorros y de los de Max, anota la cantidad en un pedazo de hoja y lo mete en la bolsa de una de las mochilas que trajeron de Hawkins, luego mete la mochila dentro de la maleta y pone la maleta debajo de la cama. Recuerda que le prometieron a Max que le llamarían para hacerle saber que están bien, se lo va a mencionar a Steve cuando regrese a casa, no podrán llamar a la casa de Neil, sería muy arriesgado, Neil o su esposa podrían contestar, pero Billy está seguro que Steve se sabe de memoria el número de la casa de alguno de los chicos, pueden llamar el viernes que es cuando suelen reunirse.

Tiende la cama. Levanta la ropa sucia que había en el suelo, se da cuenta que no tienen un sesto para ponerla, la hace bolita y la pone en la esquina de la habitación, abre la ventana y se queda mirando hacia afuera por un largo rato, ve gente pasar, a pie, en bicicletas y en carros, no puede ver el Camaro desde aquí, pero cuando regresaba de la pizzería le echó un vistazo, no le falta nada, está justo como lo dejaron.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo patético que es el estar mirando hacia la ventana esperando ver a Steve llegar cierra la ventana y decide que va a limpiar, barrer o algo, luego se da cuenta que no compraron una escoba o jalador o detergente liquido. Compraron detergente para trastes y jabón y servilletas, papel de baño, pasta de dientes, pero para la limpieza del departamento nada.

Entonces Billy hace una lista, escribe todo lo que necesitan comprar, cuando termina regresa a la maleta y agarra el dinero suficiente para comprar una escoba y un trapeador y un limpiador liquido. Lo demás lo van a salir a comprar juntos, pero justo ahora él necesita una maldita escoba para tener algo que hacer y no volverse loco pensando en Steve subido en una motocicleta que apenas hoy aprendió a manejar y que ya está conduciendo en esta Ciudad desconocida.

*

Le está poniendo seguro a la puerta cuando la puerta de la derecha, dónde viven Sandy, Noah y su mamá se abre, Billy no se molesta en voltear a ver quién salió, pero escucha dos voces femeninas hablando animadamente y después deteniéndose de golpe.

Billy voltea entonces. Sandy está de pie un paso afuera de su apartamento, con una chica desconocida a su lado. Sandy lo está mirando fijamente, tiene el odio saliéndole de a montones de cada musculo de su cara, de sus hombros, Billy le da una mirada cargada de desdén, no se molesta en mirar a la otra chica, termina de cerrar la puerta y da la media vuelta, comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras, no las voltea a ver otra vez, va a pretender que existen, va a decirles con cada movimiento de su cuerpo y con cada mirada cada vez que se los encuentre que no le importa lo que digan de él y de Steve, que sus miradas de odio no lo intimidan, les va decir tan solo con la forma en la que camina, con la cabeza en alto, que Billy no se siente avergonzado por ser quién es, por amar a Steve, que Billy no les tiene miedo. Billy vivió con el demonio por años, una mujer con miradas llenas de desprecio y la _lengua_ muy larga no son nada que Billy no pueda tomar.

Va bajando su tercer escalón cuando la voz de la acompañante de Sandy dice:

— ¿Él es uno de _ellos_? _Qué lástima_ , es muy guapo —y Billy siente la furia arder en sus huesos, y aunque no le gusta aceptarlo también se siente mal de escuchar a esa mujer desconocida hablando así de él. Sabe que no debería, pero no puede alejar ese sentimiento. Billy camina más rápido, alejándose de lo que sea que Sandy vaya a responder. Alejándose de pensar lo que las palabras de la otra mujer implican. Es obvio que Sandy le está contando a todo el mundo que una pareja gay vive en el edificio, que es una cagada y una falta a la privacidad suya y de Steve. Y es claramente una amenaza. Los pone en peligro. Y también. ¿Qué quiso decir la mujer al decir _qué lastima, es muy guapo_? ¿Qué jodidos significa eso?

Billy camina más rápido, algo le dice que la respuesta a eso lo va a poner más enojado y va a hacer que se decepcione del mundo.

*

Billy camina dos cuadras hasta encontrar un minisúper. Toma lo que vino a buscar, más un reloj y unas pilas, lo van a necesitar, para saber la hora, obviamente, pero también para que Steve ponga su alarma para despertar para irse a trabajar y para que Billy se vuelva loco mirándolo, esperando hasta que marque las ocho y Steve entre por la puerta, sano y salvo.

*

Al pagar Billy le pregunta a la señora si no necesitan algo de ayuda, la señora amablemente le dice que no gracias y le da su cambio.

Billy sale del minisúper sintiéndose impotente. Necesita encontrar un maldito trabajo pero ya. Para sacar a Steve de ese edificio y para dejar de sentirse inútil.

*

De regreso en el primer edificio se encuentra con una señora y una niña de como tres años de su mano. Billy sube las escaleras tras ellas, la niña no deja de darle miradas risueñas sobre su hombro. Billy no puede evitar y le sonríe. La niña se distrae y se tropieza, la mano de su mamá evita que se vaya de boca pero Billy no puede evitar decir: — Cuidado, cuidado.

La mamá da un salto cuando escucha su voz, voltea tan rápido como para provocarse un latigazo.

— Oh, Dios mío, —dice deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras, se pone una mano sobre el pecho— no había notado que estabas ahí.

— Entré como dos segundos después de ustedes —dice Billy con voz divertida, ¿cómo no pudo notar la mujer que alguien caminaba tras ella? Billy está usando sus botas, que hacen ruido cada vez da un paso—. La pequeña aquí  me notó inmediatamente —dice Billy dirigiéndose a la niña, ella se ríe tímidamente, agacha la cabeza.

— Es que Riley es muy inteligente, no como la distraída de su madre —dice la mujer, alborotando con su mano el cabello rojo de la niña. Billy sonríe. La mujer igual le sonríe a su hija, luego parece que se da cuenta donde está y que está hablando con un completo extraño que lleva en sus manos un jalador, una escoba, un recogedor y una bolsa—. Uh —dice con expresión nerviosa, claramente imaginando que Billy podría asaltarla dándole un escobazo o algo.

Billy le da su sonrisa más amigable que tiene, acomoda lo que lleva en sus manos para poder extender una:

— Soy Billy, me mudé al 34 B, ayer.

La mujer toma su mano sonriendo claramente aliviada de que Billy sea un inquilino del edificio y no un asaltante.

— Mucho gusto, Billy, soy Madison del 10 A, y ella es mi hija Riley.

— Hola, Riley, soy Billy, mucho gusto —le dice extendiéndole su mano a la niña, ella saluda a Billy tímidamente.

— Hola, Billy —dice con la voz increíblemente clara para una niña tan pequeña.

— Mucho gusto, Billy, ¿saliste a hacer compras? —pregunta Madison, retomando el paso pero mirando a Billy, esperando por su respuesta.

— Sí, me di cuenta que no _compramos_ lo que se necesita para hacer la limpieza del hogar y salí a conseguirlo.

Madison se ríe. — ¿Primer apartamento? —Billy asiente con la cabeza—. Oh, recuerdo cuando me mudé por primera vez, mi novio y yo no compramos una fibra hasta que nos dimos cuenta que comer en platos desechables era porque lo que siempre andábamos cortos de dinero —lo dice divertida y con un toque de nostalgia—. Que bueno que ustedes se dieron cuenta a tiempo.

Billy se tensa cuando Madison dice ustedes, pensando que seguramente Sandy y su lengua suelta ya le contaron, luego recuerda que dijo nosotros y se relaja, Madison va caminando y mirando hacia al frente así que no nota el pequeño ataque de pánico que Billy sufrió.

Llegan al primer piso, Madison se para frente a la primera puerta.

— Bienvenido al edificio, Billy, disfruta tu escoba —y abre la puerta de su departamento.

— Gracias, Madison —dice Billy, se despide de las dos con un saludo con la mano.

Continúa su camino para subir las escaleras. Escucha la puerta cerrarse.

No se encuentra con nadie más de camino a su apartamento.

*

El reloj marca las 3:23 pm cuando Billy termina de barrer y trapear el apartamento.

Billy se tira boca abajo en el sillón para ahogar un grito.

Falta mucho para las ocho.

*

En algún punto entre leer el periódico, uno de los libros de bolsillo que compró con Steve en Wal-Mart el día que llegaron y caminar como loco en círculos por la sala, Billy se queda dormido.

*

Despierta por el olor a café que llena la habitación. Se sienta de golpe. Steve está sentado en el suelo, con una taza entre sus manos  y otra en el suelo. Se ve cansado, su cabello está mojado, lo está mirando con una sonrisa suave en la cara.

— Buenas noches, Billy —le dice Steve extendiéndole una taza. Billy se pasa la mano por los ojos antes de agarrarla, es para comprobar que Steve es real, que está aquí, sano y salvo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —dice Billy, tomando un sorbo de la café, volteando hacia la mesita de noche para ver qué hora es. El reloj ya no está ahí, donde Billy lo había puesto para mirarlo obsesivamente cada segundo.

— Puse el reloj en la recamara y la última vez que lo vi que fue cuando dejé la habitación eran las nueve y tres.

— ¿Apenas llegaste?

— No, llegué a las ocho quince y…

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —le pregunta Billy, le sale como reclamo, es que estuvo tan obsesionado por ver a Steve llegar y se quedó dormido, y Steve ha pasado media hora en casa y Billy ni en cuenta.

— Estabas dormido —Billy abre la boca para decirle, _bueno, me hubieras despertado_ — y vi que limpiaste cada rincón de la casa, desempacaste, decidí dejarte descansar.

— Estaba esperando por ti, quería asegurarme que entraras completo por esa puerta.

— Lo sé, Billy, el reloj en la sala y tu ceño fruncido en el suelo me dijeron que estabas esperando por mí —Steve se levanta del suelo, se sienta junto a él, le agarra una mano—. ¿Crees en mí, Billy?

— Claro, Steve —responde Billy sin dudar.

— Entonces cree en que pueda hacer este trabajo. Porque sí puedo hacerlo y hoy fue mi primer día y lo hago bien, me dieron las suficientes propinas como para comprar jamón y pan para sándwiches y jugo de naranja. Te compré un chocolate y todavía me sobraron unos dólares para nuestro ahorro, lo de la semana me lo pagarán el domingo, pero por ahora con mis propinas nos va a alcanzar, y luego cuando consigas tu trabajo nos irá mejor y cuando menos nos demos cuenta ya podremos mudarnos. Y no soy un tonto, Billy, puedo hacer este trabajo, puedo conducir una motoneta sin matarme, estoy teniendo cuidado, como te lo prometí.

— Sé que no eres un tonto y sé que puedes hacer tu trabajo, sé que te puedes cuidar. La demás gente es la tonta y descuidada y te pueden hacer daño, no puedo evitar pensarlo. Jamás creí que fueras un tonto, nunca he creído eso, ¿ok?

— Ok, Billy. Pero no debes pasarte la vida preocupado por mí.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que cuando yo consiga empleo no te vas a preocupar por mi seguridad?

— Por supuesto que me voy a preocupar, cada maldito segundo —dice Steve, feroz y rápido. Luego se da cuenta lo que dijo y dice _ohhhh._

— Ajá. Tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti, así como tú puedes preocuparte por mí.

— Solo no te preocupes demasiado, Billy.

— Claro, si tú no te preocupas demasiado.

— Ok, los dos podemos preocuparnos por el otro, pero de manera normal. No obsesiva. Nada de mirar el reloj obsesivamente.

— Ugh, ok.

— Ok —dice Steve, sonriendo grande y con cariño al igual que Billy.

Billy mueve su cabeza hacia el frente y Steve se encuentra con él en el medio, se besan con sabor a café y a que bueno que _estás en casa y estás bien_.

Cuando se separan Billy le da un beso en la comisura de los labios y le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?

Steve le cuenta todo, desde cómo consiguió el trabajo a la última entrega del día al perro tan adorable que vestía un suéter que vio antes de entrar al edificio.

*

En una parte de su relato Steve está hablando de Joanna, que se tomó un año sabático antes de entrar a la universidad que se extendió a dos y después pasó a decidir que no, la universidad no es para ella, pero si la pintura y que ahora está tomando un curso los fines de semana en Brooklyn, cuando Billy dice:

— Joanna es muy es bonita.

Steve se lo queda viendo con cara de qué.

— Qué —dice con la mandíbula tan apretada que no le sale la entonación para hacer sonar la palabra como pregunta.

Billy se parte de la risa. La cara celosa de Steve es muy divertida.

— Hey, no es divertido —dice Steve, dándole un golpecito suave en el estómago.

— Tu cara es divertida —dice Billy todavía riéndose, Steve le hace una mueca, le saca la lengua. Cuando la risa de Billy se termina le dice en seriedad—: No tienes que estar celoso, Steve, ya te dije que nada más tengo ojos para ti.

Steve lo taclea en el sillón, lo besa, con lengua y dientes y unos cuantos te amo dichos mientras recuperan el aliento entre beso y beso.

Cuando terminan y Steve continua con su historia Billy dice: — Pero en serio, Joanna si es bonita.

— Lo sé —dice Steve— también tiene una personalidad muy divertida me contó que una vez…

*

Cenan sándwiches y un trozo del pie de manzana cada uno. Luego se cepillan los dientes hombro a hombro como el día anterior.

Steve pone su alarma a las siete y media.

Se besan por un largo rato antes de dormir. Terminan dándose mamadas y luego durmiéndose en los brazos el uno del otro.

*

Se bañan juntos, ambos con los ojos medio cerrados por lo tarde que se durmieron el día anterior. Desayunan y después se despiden con un beso largo en la sala, antes de salir del departamento.

Noah y Sandy ya están el pasillo cuando ellos salen.

Steve les da los buenos días, ninguno contesta. Noah no los mira, Sandy no les quita los ojos de encima.

Billy le pone la mano en la espalda baja a Steve para guiarlo hacia las escaleras. Sandy hace un sonido de indignación, Billy no quita su mano hasta llegar al tercer piso.

*

Esta vez Billy camina con Steve hasta la pizzería, entra por la puerta que está en el callejón, Steve le da un pico antes de meterse, le desea suerte en la búsqueda del trabajo.

Billy siente los labios de Steve sobre los suyos hasta que llega al primer lugar y le dice que necesitan la mayoría de edad para darle un trabajo.

*

No consigue nada, regresa al departamento alrededor de las tres de la tarde, enojado y cansado. Se encuentra con Sam y una viejita mientras sube hacia su departamento. A Sam lo encuentra en el segundo piso, a la viejita en el tercero. Ambos solo le dan las buenas tardes. Billy no intenta hacer plática con Sam, Sam tampoco lo hace.

*

Billy se queda dormido otra vez, pero esta vez en el suelo, después de hacer abdominales y planchas, 200 de cada una.

Steve lo encuentra en el suelo, lo despierta con una sacudida en el hombro. Billy despierta con un salto, casi dándole a Steve un golpe con su cabeza.

— Por Dios, Billy, me asustaste, entré y te vi en el suelo, pensé… no sé qué pensé. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

— Abdominales.

— ¿Y te quedaste dormido?

— Sí.

— Ok —dice Steve, lo mira con ojos preocupados.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta Billy, bostezando.

— Bien. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Billy se tensa. — No tan bien.

— Ya encontrarás algo —dice Steve. Billy se siente irritado. Han sido dos días, sí, alguien podría decir que han sido sólo dos días, que no es para tanto, pero Steve consiguió algo en el primer día, Billy debe conseguir algo también, y rápido. Antes de que se vuelva loco.

*

Billy se baña mientras Steve prepara la cena. Compró nuggets de pollo y los está haciendo en la sartén. Billy le preguntó si sabía cómo hacerlos, Steve le preguntó si él sabía como hacerlos. Billy le dijo _no incendies la cocina_ antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

*

Steve no incendia la cocina. Y los nuggets no saben mal.

Están por terminar de comer cuando Steve dice:

— Hoy Joanna me pidió mi licencia de conducir.

— Uh —dice Billy, porque estaban hablando de un tipo al que le entregó una pizza que abrió la puerta usando un traje de látex y Steve cambió el tema drásticamente.

— Mi licencia de conducir se quedó en Hawkins. Y si quisiera sacar una nueva necesitaría mi acta de nacimiento y esas cosas y todo está en Hawkins. Pero no creo que mi mamá siga en casa.

Billy entiende lo que Steve está diciendo.

Billy se traga el nugget que tiene en la boca, toma un trago de su jugo de naranja.

— Te iba a decir que llamáramos a casa de uno de los niños mañana para hablar con Max, porque le dijimos que lo haríamos, podemos llamar hoy, decirles si pueden echar un vistazo en tu casa… —Billy deja de hablar porque Steve se puso pálido—. ¿Estás bien?

— Me había olvidado de los niños —dice Steve, suena culpable y avergonzado por haberse olvidado de ellos.

— Has estado ocupado, Steve, es normal.

— Van a estar molestos cuando les llame, el martes los iba a llevar al cine.

— Podrás explicarles cuando les llamemos. Come tus nuggets.

*

Terminan de cenar y buscan monedas para usar en el teléfono público que está en la esquina del piso, hay uno en cada piso para que lo use la gente que no puede pagar una línea propia.

Steve está nervioso mientras marca el número de la casa de Dustin, no deja mover una de sus piernas.

Billy se da cuenta el momento en qué alguien contesta porque Steve se pone derecho y pone cara de susto.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunta a Steve lo suficientemente bajo para que la persona al otro lado del teléfono no escuché.

Steve mueve los labios _Su mamá_ lee Billy, Steve no pregunta pero Billy sabe que quiere que le diga qué hacer.

— Dile algo —le dice bajito Billy otra vez.

Steve abre la boca y toma aire para decir algo, no dice nada. Se quita el teléfono de la oreja y lo mira _ofendido_.

— Colgó.

— Llama otra vez, y esta vez pregunta por Dustin, así no te van a colgar.

— La señora Henderson conoce mi voz y ya ha de saber que _desaparecí_ , ¿qué le digo si pregunta?

— Dile que fue un asunto familiar, no va a preguntar más si dices eso —es lo que Billy le decía a cada persona que le preguntaba por su mamá, por qué se fue. Con eso y una mirada asesina la gente no preguntaba más, Billy sabe que la voz de Steve va a temblar al decir eso y también va a funcionar.

Steve vuelve a llamar. Está vez contestan más rápido. Steve cambia la expresión asustada por una sonrisa.

— Dustin —dice, se queda en silencio por un rato, Dustin le dice algo del otro lado.

— Sí, soy yo, Steve —se queda en silencio otra vez, su sonrisa se vuelve un poco triste—. Estoy bien, Dustin, en serio estoy bien, sí, estoy bien, sí, sí, en serio.

Se queda en silencio otra vez, mira directo a Billy. — ¿En dónde estoy? —le está pregunta a Billy si puede compartir la información, Billy asiente con la cabeza—. En Nueva York. Estoy en Nueva York.

Se queda en silencio otra vez. Luego dice:

— Es grande y está lleno de gente —se queda en silencio por un largo rato, se muerde el labio, mira a Billy, luego hacia sus pies—. _Queríamos_ un cambio, y ya tengo un trabajo, Dustin, no soy un inútil y no, no _estamos_ viviendo debajo de un puente, _tenemos_ un departamento en Queens.

El silencio que le sigue es más pequeño.

— Billy —dice con el ceño fruncido. Billy da un paso al frente, se quiere pegar a Steve por completo, para escuchar lo que Dustin está diciendo, no lo hace, si alguien sube las escaleras para subir a los dos pisos más arriba o si los hermanos o sus nuevos vecinos suben y los ve tan cerca sería raro. Steve y Billy acordaron ser cuidadosos—. Sí, Dustin, Billy Hargrove, ¿quién más? —ahora se oye irritado. Billy no lo puede evitar, se acerca completamente hasta que su oreja queda pegada a la parte de atrás del auricular del teléfono, Steve lo separa un poco de su oído para que Billy pueda escuchar mejor.

— _… cuerdas que te rompió la cara? ¿Y tu cara estuvo inflamada por sema…_ —está diciendo Dustin en tono enojado, Billy no quiere escuchar esto, está por separarse cuando Steve lo jala de la camisa, lo mantiene en su lugar. Dustin sigue recordándole a Steve los eventos de esa horrible noche.

— Dustin —dice Steve firmemente, Dustin se calla _¿Qué?_ dice irritado a través del pequeño auricular, obviamente nada contento de que Steve lo haya interrumpido en su despotricada contra Billy—. Ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? —Dustin suspira al otro lado de la línea, _Sí_ dice, con tono de que han tenido esta conversación antes—. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije? — la respuesta es _sí_ otra vez—. ¿Qué te dije? —Dustin dice irritado y enojado _¿en serio, Steve?_ —. Sí, en serio, dime que te dije.

 _— Qué Billy es tu amigo, y es buena persona, y que se disculpó, y que ha probado que se preocupa por ti y que no es esa persona que te partió la cara —_ dice Dustin cansado y luego de regreso en el tono enojado _—: Y entiendo que lo hayas perdonado, y que ahora sean amigos, de hecho yo ya estaba a punto de empezar a perdonarlo, bueno, de comenzar a soportarlo, ¿y ahora me dices que te fuiste a Nueva York con él? ¿Por qué te fuiste a Nueva York con Billy? Entiendo que sean amigos, pero no creí que fuera tu mejor amigo, tú si eres su mejor amigo porque él es un perdedor y no tiene más amigos, pero yo soy tú mejor amigo, ¿por qué no huiste conmigo? Tendría más sentido._

Steve suspira tomándose el tronco de la nariz con la mano que no sostiene el teléfono. Billy intenta no sentirse ofendido por ser llamado perdedor por un niño de trece años, además Steve no era su único amigo, Billy tenía a Tommy, y Robert y Carl y Nick. Bueno, Steve era su único amigo real, pero Steve igual es un perdedor, sus amigos tienen entre doce y trece años.

Lo que Billy si siente es aprecio por Dustin, por preocuparse tanto por Steve, por ser un buen amigo.

— Billy no es un perdedor —comienza Steve, en el auricular Dustin hace un sonido de burla—. Billy no es un perdedor —repite ignorándolo—, y sí eres mi mejor amigo, pero Steve igual es mi mejor amigo —Dustin dice _oye_ en tono ofendido—, Dustin, ¿no son Mike, Lucas, Eleven, Max y Will tus mejores amigos? —Dustin se queda unos segundos en silencios, _ugh, sí, pero es diferente, tú estás hablando de Billy, Steve, Billy, es diferente_ —. Sí, Dustin, sí es diferente —Dustin sorprendido dice _¿eh?_ —, Dustin —dice Steve con voz decidida, oh, Billy sabe lo que vine, Dustin dice _¿qué?_ con voz intrigada— Billy es más que mi amigo —hay un silencio largo. Dustin no dice nada, pero saben que sigue ahí porque pueden escuchar su respiración, el niño ha de tener el teléfono muy pegado en su cara porque Billy puede escuchar como traga saliva antes de preguntar _¿qué?_ Traga otra vez _¿cómo qué es más que tú amigo?_ — Billy es especial, Dustin, lo que tengo con él es especial y diferente —Dustin se queda en silencio otra vez, el corazón de Billy late como loco porque lo que tiene con Steve es especial y sí, ya lo sabía, pero aún así le encanta escucharlo. El niño se queda en silencio otra vez, _¿es especial?_ Pregunta en voz bajita _¿cómo Nancy?_ Y esa es le mejor y la peor forma en lo que lo pudo decir. Porque sí, la relación que Steve tiene con Billy es romántica como la que tuvo con Nancy, pero también es muy diferente, muy diferente y especial. Steve asiente con la cabeza, traga saliva—. Sí es cómo con Nancy, pero es más especial, Dustin. —Billy ama cuando él y Steve están en la misma página. Dustin se queda en silencio por un largo rato, Steve no dice nada, las respiraciones son el único sonido en el pasillo y en el teléfono, luego Dustin sorprende a Billy preguntando _¿lo quieres?_ — Sí, muchísimo, Dustin — y luego _¿te quiere?_ — Sí, Dustin, tomó todos sus ahorros y me sacó de Hawkins para que no me hicieran daño, él me quiere muchísimo —lo dice en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Billy y Dustin escuchen, pero solo ellos, lo dice con ferocidad y mucha emoción, _¿quién te quería hacer daño, Steve?_ Y ahora suena enojado—. Mi papá, él no lo tomó bien —a Steve le tiembla la voz cuando lo dice, _tú papá es un estúpido_ dice Dustin, Billy sonríe, el niño tiene razón, Steve deja salir una risita. Entonces Dustin sorprende a Billy otra vez diciendo _agradece a Billy por mí, Steve, por salvarte y por cuidar de ti, y cuídalo, alguien necesita cuidarlo aunque sea un perdedor_ se ríe y luego _sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, no importa qué_ — Gracias, Dustin —dice Steve con voz húmeda, Steve siente el aprecio por Dustin hacerse espacio en su pecho. _No hay nada que agradecer_ dice Dustin _para eso estamos los amigos_ y después _oye, ¿hay chicas lindas en Nueva York? No, espera, ¿te das cuenta cuando una chica es linda?_ _¿O cóm…?—_   Sí hay chichas lindas, Dustin —lo interrumpe Steve rodando los ojos. Dustin dice _Cool._

Luego le pregunta cómo está, le pregunta de qué trabaja, le pregunta cómo está Billy, de qué trabaja él, cuando Steve dice que Billy todavía no tiene trabajo Billy espera que Dustin lo llame perdedor, en su lugar dice _oh, ya encontrara algo, es Billy, dile que animo_. Luego le cuenta lo que comió esta mañana, una estupidez que hizo Mike hoy en la escuela y cuando termina de contar esa historia hay una pausa y dice: _Entonces, Steve, penes_.

— No, no, no, Dustin no — _pero Steve_ — no— _ok_ , dice Dustin y bosteza, el sonido parece recordarle a Steve porque llamó—. ¿Dustin? —el niño contesta, _¿sí?_ — ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —inmediatamente Dustin dice lo que sea Steve—. Necesito que vayas a mi casa y tomes mi cartera, está en mi cama, mis papás ya no deben estar en casa, ya sabes como entrar, en el despacho de mi papá en el último cajón de su escritorio hay un folder amarillo que tiene mi nombre en él, necesito que lo tomes también. Mañana en la escuela le dices a Max si puede conseguir un acta de nacimiento de Billy también, la metes en el mismo sobre y me lo envías todo. Toma dinero de mi cartera para hacer el envío. ¿Ok? — _Ok_ , dice Dustin, pide la dirección a donde la tienes que enviar y luego pregunta _¿Max sabe?_ — Sí, sabe _—¿puedo decirle a los demás? Voy a necesitar su ayuda para ir a tu casa_ — Sí puedes decirles, Dustin — _¿todo? ¿Puedo decirles todo?_ Steve se queda un rato en silencio, le pregunta a Steve con la mirada ¿pueden? Billy se encoge de hombros, algo le dice que Steve les va a contar aunque Steve diga que no—. Sí, Dustin, puedes decirles —Dustin hace un sonido extraño con la boca. Steve se ríe—. ¿Mañana juegan calabozos y dragones? — _obvio, Steve, es viernes_ dice el niño en tono de _duh_ — ¿En dónde jugaran? — _toca en el sótano de Mike_ — ¿Puedes cambiarlo a tu sótano? Me gustaría llamar para saber cómo te fue en tu misión y para poder hablar con Max, le dijimos que llamaríamos — _claro, Steve, se lo voy a explicar a los chicos, Mike va a ser difícil porque ya sabes cómo es pero lo voy a convencer manteniendo información de tu relación con Billy, ¿a qué hora llamarás_?— Ocho cuarenta, ¿está bien? — _sí_ , dice Dustin.

Y luego hablan un rato más. Hasta que la mamá de Dustin le dice que es hora de ir a la cama y se despiden.

Cuando Steve cuelga tiene cara de qué está muy satisfecho de como salió todo. Billy se siente igual y él ni siquiera dijo una palabra.

— Es un buen niño —dice Billy, mientras van caminando hacia su departamento.

— Sí, es un buen niño.

*

Cuando regresan a casa van directo a cepillarse los dientes, Steve contándole que Dustin contestó el teléfono diciendo  _Deja de llamar pervertido. Escucho tu respiración_. Y luego le preguntó cómo estaba como seis veces. Y luego preguntó donde estaba, y si estaba durmiendo bajo un techo, por qué se fue. Y cuando Steve contesto hablando en plural preguntó con quién estaba y lo demás Billy lo sabe.

*

Después se meten a la cama hablan un poco más, se besan un poco y al final se quedan dormidos, abrazados, como las tres noches anteriores.


	28. Cielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya solo nos quedan dos capítulos! ¿PUEDEN CREERLO? Mil gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá conmigo, y a los que se sumaron en el camino, a los que me dejaron de leer igual gracias, por leer hasta donde pudieron, jaja. Otra vez escribí más de cinco mil palabras, no sé qué me pasa. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Billy no consigue trabajo el jueves. Regresa al departamento a las tres y media de la tarde y hace lo que ha hecho los días anteriores, limpia todo y come y hace planchas hasta que los brazos le duelen, luego cuando ya no sabe qué más hacer y el reloj marca las seis de la tarde, Billy hace su primer viaje a la lavandería del edificio que esta en el primer piso. Sam está ahí hablando con una anciana, cuando Billy entra le da una sonrisa y lo saluda. Luego le presenta a la señora Hayley del 10 A que resulta ser la mamá de Madison y que lo regaña cuando ve que va a meter su ropa sin separarla en color a la lavadora y que lo ayuda a hacerlo aunque Billy le dice mil veces que no es necesario.

La señora se va cuando la ropa está en la lavadora, diciéndole que no es necesario que la separe para meterla a la secadora. Billy no le dice que ya lo sabe, Billy le da las gracias.

— ¿Cómo va la búsqueda del trabajo? —pregunta Sam, que observó todo el asunto de la ropa pasar con una expresión divertida en la cara y que no se fue cuando Hayley lo hizo.

Billy se encoge de hombros, mirando la ropa girar en la lavadora. — Está en marcha —responde. En realidad no quiere hablar de eso. Le molesta muchísimo el todavía no haber encontrado empleo. Luego agrega—: Para mí —pensando que Sam podría usar que ninguno tiene trabajo, cómo piensan pagar el departamento como la excusa perfecta para echarlos, porque el día que los visitó para decirles que Sandy había exigido que los echara pero que no haría porque no tenía un buen motivo, pero durante la conversación se comportó extraño y Billy no sabe cómo se siente en realidad con Billy y Steve siendo pareja y podría estar buscando cualquier excusa para echarlos—. Steve ya consiguió empleo.

— Genial. Me alegra mucho, Billy —dice con una sonrisa genuina—, y no te preocupes, pronto conseguirás algo.

Billy ya se está cansando de escuchar eso, Steve se lo ha dicho, incluso ayer Dustin lo dijo, y ahora Sam. Y sí, sabe que pronto conseguirá algo, ¿pero cuánto tiempo exactamente significa pronto? Billy necesita un trabajo ya.

Billy no dice más que un ajá a Sam. Se quedan en silencio.

— Hay una pastelería en la avenida Rooselvet, su nombre es Jake’s Cakes, Jake es un viejo amigo de la secundaria y siempre está buscando gente —dice Sam, Billy escuchó a Sam ofrecerle lo mismo a Steve y en ese momento se sintió enojado, porque Sam les había dicho que en el edificio habían niños como si fueran un peligro para ellos o algo, y ahora igual se enoja, Billy no necesita lo que sea por lo que Sam está intentando ayudarlo a conseguir empleo. Algo se ha de mostrar en su cara porque Sam inmediatamente agrega—: Billy, no te estoy ofreciendo ayuda con una razón macabra debajo, lo estoy haciendo porque me siento avergonzado por la plática que tuvimos, sé que dije algunas cosas que estuvieron fuera de lugar y estoy ofreciendo ayuda en forma de disculpa y para que sepan que no tengo nada en contra de las personas como ustedes, que los respeto, y que solo soy un viejo que a veces no dice las cosas correctas.

Billy se enfoca en la línea _solo soy un viejo_ , y piensa en cómo sería la vida para alguien homosexual en la época que Sam fue adolescente, qué tan duro fue, son los ochentas y la gente aún reacciona mal, Billy no quiere pensar cómo reaccionaban entonces. Y aquí está Sam, que ha de tener más de cincuenta años, y que seguramente se crió en un ambiente cerrado, siendo amable con Billy y Steve, disculpándose por decir algo incorrecto. Ofreciendo ayuda.

— Gracias, Sam —dice Billy con sinceridad, quitando la mirada de la lavadora y poniendo sus ojos en la cara de Sam por primera vez desde que esta charla comenzó. Parece que Sam  está preparado para que Billy lo mande al demonio. Billy pone una sonrisa en su cara y le dice—: ¿Cuál es la dirección de esta pastelería?

*

Sam le dice que pase a su departamento cuando termine con la ropa para que lo hablen bien y deja a Billy viendo su ropa lavarse.

Después de que la lavadora se apaga y la ropa se seca, Billy la medio sacude y la medio dobla y la mete a la bolsa en la que la bajó a la lavandería, porque todavía no compran un sesto y no tenía dónde más meterla, Billy va directo al departamento de Sam.

Solo necesita tocar la puerta una vez para que Sam abra y le invite a pasar. Sam le dice que se siente y le da un vaso de jugo de uva. Billy toma pequeños sorbos mientras Sam le explica:

— Le hice una llamada a Jake mientras terminabas de lavar tu ropa, y sí está buscando gente —lo dice en ese tono que usa la gente antes de decir pero—, pero quiere que tengan experiencia.

Billy siente sus hombros caer con decepción porque él no tiene nada de experiencia en repostería. Billy se recuerda que no debe enojarse con Sam, el hombre en serio estaba intentando ayudar.

— Y no tienes experiencia en repostería —afirma Sam, Billy niega con su cabeza y le da un largo trago a su jugo de uva—. Lo imaginé, y por eso le dije a Jake que eras un chico con ganas de aprender y trabajar, que viniste a Nueva York para salir adelante, para tener una vida diferente, le dije que te diera una oportunidad, ¿y qué clase de neoyorkinos seríamos si no le diéramos oportunidad a los soñadores?

Billy no sabe qué decir, esperaba que Sam le dijera que lo intentó, que se disculpara por darle falsas esperanzas. No esperaba eso.

Billy traga saliva, se pasa una mano con nerviosismo sobre su pantalón. — ¿Es Jake un buen neoyorkino?

— De los mejores —responde Sam con una sonrisa—, quiere que te presentes mañana mismo a las siete.

— Pero no sé nada de repostería, ¿qué voy a hacer?

— Aprender —lo dice como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Y tal vez es porque Sam es un viejo sabio que inspira confianza o que ha sido mayormente amable con Steve y Billy, o que acaba de conseguirle un trabajo que Billy le dice:

— ¿Y si no puedo? — _si no puedo aprender, si es muy difícil_ , piensa Billy, _¿si es el único trabajo que voy a poder conseguir y no lo hago bien y decepciono a Steve?_

— Sí vas a poder, Billy, no hay nada que no puedas hacer en Nueva York —le dice Sam con otra de sus sonrisas genuinas, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Billy le cree.

*

Billy deja el departamento de Sam con trabajo nuevo, la dirección de dicho trabajo escrito en una hoja en la bolsa de su pantalón, un tupper con un par de galletas que cocinó la hija de Sam y un sonrisa en su cara.

*

La sonrisa desaparece cuando va subiendo las escaleras del tercer piso y se encuentra con Sandy, esta vez va con un hombre blanco gordo, con el peinado más estúpido que Billy ha visto nunca.

Sandy y su amigo lo miran con desprecio. Billy les regresa la mirada con el sentimiento triplicado.

*

De regreso a casa Billy deja las galletas en la cocina y luego va a la recamara a acomodar la ropa. Y mira el reloj. Faltan veinte minutos para que Steve regrese a casa.

*

Esta vez cuando Steve abre la puerta Billy está sentado en el sillón con un el mismo libro que comenzó a leer ayer en la mano.

Steve entra cargando una caja de pizza pequeña en la mano, su cara se ilumina cuando ve a Billy en el sillón. La cara de Billy hace lo mismo.

Steve camina la distancia que los separa y le dice Hey y después lo besa en la boca, Steve sabe a refresco de cola y huele a pizza.

— Hey —le dice Billy cuando se separan, dándole otro pequeño beso inmediatamente después y pasándole las manos por el cabello despeinado después de pasar horas usando el casco—. ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien —contesta Steve sentándose junto a Billy, poniéndose la caja de pizza sobre las piernas, cubre un bostezo con su mano—. Mañana ya regresa el otro chico y solo voy a hacer mi turno de doce a ocho, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

Billy sonríe grande, Steve inmediatamente lo imita.

— Bien, oficialmente estoy desempleado, bueno, mañana voy a ir a una pastelería y si hago las cosas bien entonces estaré oficialmente empleado.

Steve lo besa otra vez, pero los dos están sonriendo tan grande que casi no pueden besarse.

— Sabía que encontrarías algo, te lo dije, Billy, te lo dije —dice Steve picando juguetonamente los costados de Billy para hacerlo reír.

— Lo sé, Steve, eres un sabio —le dice Billy entre risas.

— Por supuesto que lo soy.

*

Steve pregunta cómo consiguió el trabajo mientras cenan, Billy le cuenta que fue Sam quien se lo consiguió, que fue Sam quién convenció a su amigo de darle una oportunidad de aprender.

—… dijo que no hay nada que no puedas hacer en Nueva York —le dice Billy masticando la pizza de pepperoni.

— Sam es un sabio y esa es una buena frase —dice Steve con seriedad y luego— deberían imprimirla en camisetas, oye, Billy, ¡Idea millonaria!

Billy no sabe si Steve habla en serio.

*

Terminan de cenar y dejan el lavar los platos y vasos hasta después de la llamada a Dustin.

Toman monedas y salen al pasillo, Steve está marcando el pasillo cuando Sandy y el mismo amigo con el que Billy la vio más temprano terminan de subir las escaleras, Sandy le da un codazo a su amigo cuando los mira en la esquina y los señala, Steve con el teléfono en el oído y marcando y Billy recargado de la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el amigo voltea, hace una mueca desagradable. Billy se para derecho con brusquedad. Steve se da cuenta y se pone en alerta, abre la boca y dice: — ¿Billy, qué? —y sigue la mirada de Billy hasta llegar a Sandy y su amigo que ahora están frente a la puerta de su departamento, Sandy abriendo la puerta y hablándole a su amigo en susurros, el amigo todavía los está viendo con la misma expresión en la cara.

Luego Sandy abre y entra y antes de entrar su amigo dice: — Qué asco —en voz alta y se mete, cierra la puerta. Billy está por seguirlo y abrir la puerta a golpes y luego golpearlo en la boca hasta que se quede sin dientes y tal vez arrancarle la lengua para que jamás vuelva a decirles esa palabra, pero no da ni un paso, Steve le pone una mano en el brazo, Billy lo mira, Steve tiene una expresión triste en la cara, y Billy está por sacudirse la mano de Steve para ir y matar a ese maldito... pero Steve niega con la cabeza.

— No vale la pena, Billy ,—dice Steve con voz suave, mirando directo al alma de Billy con sus ojos de caricatura— no vale la pena —repite y mueve su mano en el brazo de Billy, Billy se comienza a relajar inmediatamente y luego—: Acércate, ya está llamando.

Billy se acerca, Steve pone el teléfono en la misma posición de ayer para que los dos puedan escuchar, el teléfono suena solo dos veces.

 _— ¿Steve? —_ pregunta Dustin sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido para contestar el teléfono aunque algo le dice a Billy que el niño estaba esperando sentado junto a él.

— Sí, hey, Du…—A Dustin solo le importa escuchar que sí es Steve porque inmediatamente interrumple a Steve diciéndole a la gente que está con él en una voz escandalosa _Sí es él_ y luego Billy y Steve escuchan muchos ruidos, muchas voces, Billy sabe que se están forcejeando el teléfono por lo poco que logra descifrar de lo que los niños están diciendo.

Steve le sonríe divertido a Billy, Billy le regala una sonrisa igual, y esperan hasta que alguien gane el teléfono, saben que la pelea terminó cuando se oye muchos _¡Hey!_ Y luego:

 _— Hola, Steve, ¿cómo estás? —_ y luego sin dejar a Steve contestar Maxine continúa con _—: ¿Puedes poner a Billy al teléfono por favor?_

Billy siente su pecho inundarse con cariño por su _hermana_. — Hola, mocosa —la saluda dejando que el cariño se muestre en su voz.

 _— Hola, baboso —_ contesta Max y Billy no la puede ver pero sabe que está sonriendo _—, ¿cómo estás?_

— Bien, Max, estamos bien — _Dustin nos contó que ya tienen departamento y que Steve tiene un trabajo, ¿es cierto?_ Pregunta Max y alguien le dice algo porque ella después dice _Cállate_ y luego a Billy: _¿es cierto?_ — Es cierto, ya tenemos departamento y ya _tenemos_ trabajo —Max dice: _¿Ya tienes trabajo? Dustin dijo que solo Steve tenía trabajo, Dustin, ¿por qué no mencionaste que mi hermano también ya tiene trabajo?_ Lo último lo dice en tono enojado, Billy la imagina con su cara poniéndose del mismo rojo que su cabello, sus pecas haciéndose más pronunciadas, arrugando su nariz en dirección a Dustin, antes de que Max lo golpee Billy le dice—: _Maxine_ , ayer no tenía trabajo, pero hoy ya conseguí, Dustin no sabía.

Max dice _ohhh,_ y luego _—: ¿Conseguiste trabajo tan rápido?_

— Sí, las cosas se mueven muy rápido aquí.

_— Cool. ¿De qué es tu trabajo?_

— Ayudante en una pastelería, Steve es repartidor de pizzas.

Max se ríe. _— Billy tú no sabes cocinar pasteles, lo más que sabes cocinar son huevos y a veces se te iba la cascara_

— Hey, la cascara se me pasó sólo como dos veces y voy a aprender, ten un poco de confianza en mí por favor —dice Billy en tono juguetón.

 _— Claro que confío en ti, Billy —_ dice Max, cambiando su tono juguetón a un tono extremadamente serio—. _Billy, vas a hacer los pasteles más ricos en toda Nueva York, vas a hacer famosa esa pastelería. Le van a poner tu nombre a un pastel, se llamará Él Billy, en francés, porque en francés las cosas se oyen elegantes y va a saber al paraíso. Vas a ser el mejor pastelero del mundo_ —termina con seriedad. Diciendo todo como si fuera algo que en serio va a pasar. El corazón de Billy crece dos tallas por el amor que le tiene a su hermana, un día su corazón va a estar tan grande por el amor que le tiene a Max y a Steve que ya no va a caber en su pecho.

Por el rabillo de su ojo puede ver a Steve mirándolo con una cara que dice _aw_.

— Gracias, Max —le dice. Max contesta _De nada, Billy_ con voz animada.

 _— ¿Cómo está, Steve? —_ pregunta Max antes de que el silencio se extienda a los diez segundos— le pregunté cómo estaba y luego le dije que te pusiera al teléfono.

— Estoy bien, Madmax, gracias —contesta Steve inmediatamente.

 _— ¡¿Estabas escuchando, Steve?! ¡¿No sabes lo que es la privacidad?! —_ lo dice tan fuerte que Billy y Steve se tienen que alejar un poco del auricular.

— De todos modos le iba a contar lo que hablamos, Max, nos ahorramos tiempo así —le dice Billy.

 _— Awwwww, qué lindos —_ dice Max con la voz extremadamente aguda, y alguien dice algo del otro lado que no le agrada a Max porque dice enojada _—: Cállate, Mike, sí son lindos —_ y luego _— Más te vale._

— ¿Todo bien, chicos? —pregunta Steve.

 _— Sí, Steve, es solo Mike siendo estúpido —_ le dice a Steve en voz dulce y luego en voz dura a Mike del otro lado—: _sí, Mike, sí estás siendo estúpido, Lucas, ¿verdad que sí está siendo estúpido?_ —una pausa— _Ves como si estás siendo estúpido,_ —otra pausa un poco más larga— _El, ¿Verdad que si está siendo estúpido?_ —otra pausa— _¡Ja! Si estás siendo estúpido._ —Luego hay una pausa más larga, cuando Max vuelve a hablar es con la voz que pone cuando hay adultos alrededor—. _Ahora es turno de Dustin. Dustin._

Se escucha el teléfono siendo pasado a las manos de Dustin, el niño dice _¿yo por qué?_ Max le dice algo que Billy no logra entender.

 _— Hola —_ dice Dustin y se oye raro.

— ¿Todo bien, Dustin? —pregunta Steve, con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, el niño no se oye emocionado como cuando contestó por primera vez.

Dustin dice Hum _mmm_ , Billy lo imagina rascándose la cabeza. _— ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que entrara a tu casa?_

— Sí, Dustin, ¿salió todo bien?

 _— Algo así, uh, tu mamá estaba en casa pero, uh, si nos dio los papeles no te preocupes —_ Steve se pone pálido. Billy escucha _si nos dio tus papeles_ y qué demonios.

— ¿Cómo que si les dio los papeles, Dustin? ¿Qué jodidos pasó?

 _— No te enojes, Steve, pero entramos como siempre y tomamos la cartera de tu cuarto sin ningún problema y luego fuimos al despacho de tu papá pero entonces Mike se tropezó con —_ lo interrumpe un grito fuerte diciendo _¡Fue Lucas!—, Lucas se tropezó con la alfombra y se cayó y creímos que no había nadie, porque nunca hay nadie más que tú, así que seguimos como si nada y estábamos buscando en el cajón que dijiste cuando tú mamá abrió la puerta y amenazó con llamar a la policía y nos asustamos, Steve, y le dijimos, perdón._

Billy ve a Steve tragar audiblemente, la mano con la que está agarrando el teléfono está temblando. Billy le pone una mano en la espalda bajo la sudadera de Billy que está usando, comienza a mover su pulgar en círculos. Steve lo voltea a ver con ojos de ciervo asustado, Billy le da una mirada y una sonrisa pequeña que espera que diga _está bien, Steve, estoy aquí, está bien_.

Steve parece no saber qué decir. Deja que el silencio se alargue.

 _— ¿Sigues ahí, Steve? —_ pregunta Dustin, temeroso.

— Sí, Dustin, sigo aquí y no estoy enojado contigo o con Lucas, no estoy enojado con ninguno de ustedes, chicos, además, ¿si consiguieron las cosas verdad? —Dustin dice _, Sí, Steve_ — Eso era lo importante, gracias, Dustin. —Steve no pregunta lo que Billy sabe que quiere preguntar, qué les dijo, de qué hablaron. Billy respeta que no lo pregunte, si fuera él tampoco lo haría. No sabría cómo.

Dustin suspira. — _Steve_ —dice con voz temblorosa, Billy sabe que lo siguiente que el niño diga no va a ser bueno _—: Tú mamá está en la sala, quiere hablar conmigo._

Steve cierra los ojos y se encoge como si las palabras lo hubieran golpeado. Billy quiere abrazarlo pero no puede. La mano bajo que tiene en su espalda ya es demasiado. Billy recuerda las palabras del amigo de Sandy y su mirada y sabe que no se pueden arriesgar.

Steve toma respiración larga y temblorosa.

— Está bien, Dustin, ¿me la puedes pasar?

Dustin obviamente conoce bien a Steve porque dice: — Perdón, Steve —y luego la línea envía el sonido que hace un teléfono cuando es puesto boca abajo sobre una mesa y se quedan en silencio, por un largo rato.

Billy extienda su mano en la espalda baja de Steve, la presiona, Steve con los ojos todavía cerrados se echa para atrás como tratando de reconfortarse con ese simple gesto.

 _— ¿Steve? —_ dice una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono, es su mamá, Billy sólo escuchó la voz de esta mujer una vez que se subió por la ventana de Steve cuando los golpes y palabras fueron demasiado y lo único que lo podía reconfortar era el calor de Steve junto al suyo. Entonces la mujer pasó hablando francés frente a la habitación de Steve, Billy preguntó si era francesa, Steve dijo que no, que lo había aprendido en la universidad, Billy casi le preguntó si su mamá le había enseñado francés, pero la cara de Steve le dijo que no, su mamá no le había enseñado nada, que su relación no era como la que Billy tuvo con su mamá una vez, esa noche Billy pensó amargamente que hubiera preferido que su relación con su madre fuera como la de Steve, así el abandonamiento no lo hubiera roto tanto. Pero ahora ve la cara de dolor de Steve y se da cuenta que hubiera dolido lo mismo, relación estrecha o no, las mamás pueden marcarte de por vida de una manera horrible.

— _¿Sí?_ —dice Steve, en voz bajita y temblorosa, el corazón de Billy se rompe un poco y da un paso atrás, alejándose del teléfono, para dejar que Steve tenga está conversación con su mamá en privado, Steve abre los ojos, mira a Billy y extiende su mano, agarra un puño de la playera de Billy y lo jala despacito, Billy regresa a la posición en la que estaba.

_— Cariño, ¿Dónde estás? Tus amiguitos no me quisieron decir nada y estoy preocupada por ti, amor, ¿dónde estás?_

— Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

— _¿Cariño?_ —dice la señora en tono de suplica, y Billy casi se siente mal, casi, porque luego recuerda que la señora jamás estuvo en serio en la vida de Steve, lo dejó sólo siempre por irse detrás de un esposo que ni siquiera la ama lo suficiente para serle fiel. La señora no merece su compasión.

— ¿Qué haces en Hawkins, _mamá_? —pregunta Steve respirando lentamente, con la voz controlada.

_— Esperando por ti, cariño, no quería que regresaras a una casa sola._

— ¿Tuve que largarme para que decidieras que ya no querías que estuviera en una casa solo? —pregunta Steve, el dolor audible en sus palabras, sus labios están temblando, quita por un segundo la mano que tiene en la playera de Billy para pasarla sobre sus ojos llorosos, pero luego la regresa a la playera de Billy, como si temiera que Billy lo dejara teniendo está conversación él solo.

La señora toma una respiración llorosa del otro lado. Steve aprieta más fuerte su mano en la playera de Billy. Billy retoma el movimiento de su mano en su espalda, le hace pequeñas caricias.

— _Cariño_ —dice la señora, y es obvio que está llorando.

— No voy a regresar —le dice Steve una lagrimas se le escapa del ojo derecho. Billy siente la urgencia de atraparla con sus dedos, no quiere que Steve llore por esto. Pero sabe que tiene que llorar, que esta es una conversación que tiene que pasar.

_— ¿Es por tú, papá? Cariño, regresa, yo sé que lo podemos convencer…_

— ¿Lo podemos convencer de qué, mamá? ¿De qué no me vuelva a pegar y que no me vuelva a llamar maricón? —pregunta Steve en susurros furiosos—. ¿Estás segura de que lo puedes convencer de eso? Porque si estás segura entonces regreso ahora mismo —dice Steve y Billy no puede evitar tensarse, porque qué demonios está diciendo Steve, ¿está hablando en serio? ¿Qué jodidos?

La señora no dice nada, solo se escucha su respiración mojada.

— No puedes, mamá, y no voy a volver aunque pudiera. Ya no quiero estar solo, nunca más, ya no voy a estar solo nunca. Y ya no voy a estar triste, estoy con alguien que me ama y estoy feliz, estoy muy feliz —dice Steve y está llorando.

— Yo sí te amo, cariño, Steve, si te amo. Te amo mucho, perdón que no te lo haya podido demostrar, deja que te lo demuestre, por favor, vuelve —la señora dice mientras solloza.

— No voy a regresar, mamá. No voy a regresar.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, llorando, su mamá en Hawkins, en la cocina o donde sea que tiene el teléfono la familia de Dustin, y Steve en Nueva York, con Billy a su lado. Los ojos de Billy se llenan de lágrimas al ver a Steve tragándose sus sollozos, solo dejando salir las lágrimas en silencio, para no provocar que los vecinos salgan. Entonces Billy piensa a la mierda y quita la mano de su espalda baja y lo rodea por los hombros. Si alguien los ve todavía creerán que son solo dos amigos consolándose, aunque lo que pasa sea algo completamente diferente.

Billy escucha los sonidos de la señora tratando controlarse. _— ¿Te trata bien, Steve? Tu_ novio _, ¿te trata bien? —_ la pregunta los sorprende a ambos.

Steve se recupera más rápido que Billy. — Sí, mamá, sí me trata bien.

 _— ¿Te ama, cariño? —_ y Billy tiene que quitar su oído del auricular, envuelve a Steve con sus brazos, pega su cara en su nuca, le susurra, Sí, te amo, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón doliendo, intentando controlar sus propias lágrimas. Porque él nunca va a poder tener esta plática con su mamá, su mamá nunca le va a preguntar si Steve lo ama, nunca le va a preguntar si lo trata bien, nunca le va a decir con esas simples preguntas que lo acepta y que lo ama. Jamás le va a decir que lo ama otra vez. El corazón de Billy duele porque nunca va a tener esta platica de madre a hijo pero su corazón también salta de felicidad, porque Steve si la está teniendo y merece tenerla. Billy también la merecía, pero su mamá decidió diferente. Se alegra que la mamá de Steve haya hecho la decisión correcta.

Steve contesta. — Sí, mamá, sí me ama, y yo lo amo mucho a él también.

*

Steve habla con su mamá por poco tiempo después de eso. Ella le pregunta donde está, Steve se niega a decirlo. Luego ella ofrece mandarle dinero junto con las cosas que Dustin le enviará, Steve se niega con más ganas. Le dice que no lo necesitan, que están bien. Luego su mamá le pregunta si le llamará. Steve le pregunta si estará en casa para atender el teléfono. La señora se queda en silencio. Esa es toda la respuesta que Steve necesita. Entonces se despiden,  su mamá le dice:

_— Cuídate mucho, cariño, te amo._

Steve dice: — Cuídate, mamá —y cuelga.

*

— ¿No ibas a seguir hablando con Dustin? —le pregunta Billy.

— Mañana —dice Steve y suelta su agarre de la playera de Billy— vamos a casa, Billy —le dice con voz y ojos tristes.

— Vamos —le responde Billy.

Y caminan directo al departamento y después directo a la habitación y directo a la cama.

*

Se meten bajo las cobijas, se abrazan de cucharita, Steve siendo la cuchara pequeña. Billy pegado a su espalda intentando protegerlo con su cuerpo del mundo exterior.

Steve llora un poco más y en la oscuridad Billy deja sus lágrimas caer, mojando la nuca de Steve, Steve se da cuenta y voltea en su abrazo para abrazar a Billy completamente. Le besa los labios, con sabor a sal por las lágrimas.

— Te amo, Billy, y ya no vamos a estar solos nunca más.

— Lo sé, Steve, también te amo.

*

Se quedan dormidos abrazados fuertemente. Los trastes de la cena y los cepillarse los dientes son olvidados.

*

Al otro día Billy se despierta con Steve sacudiéndole el hombro.

— ¿No ibas a ir a trabajar hoy?

Billy se sienta bruscamente, mira al reloj en la mesa de noche. 3:45 am.

— Sí voy a ir a trabajar hoy, pero a las siete de la mañana no a las tres —dice gruñón Billy, pasándose una mano por la cara, dejándose caer en la cama—. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

— Tenía frío, te robaste toda la cobija —dice Steve con el reloj en sus manos—. ¿Tienes que estar ahí a las siete o te vas a despertar a las siete?

— Tengo que estar ahí a las siete —dice Billy, mirando que es cierto de que se robó la cobija, se desenreda de ella y se la pone a Steve cuando se acuesta junto a él después de poner el reloj con la alarma en su lugar en la mesa de noche—. Gracias, _bebé_ —le dice a Steve, echándole los brazos y una pierna encima, besándole la frente,  acomodándose para volver a dormir.

Lo último que escucha antes de quedarse dormido otra vez es: — De nada, amor.

*

Lo despierta el sonido ruidoso del despertador. Billy no se molesta en intentar apagarlo, se tapa la cabeza con la cobija, gruñendo.

El despertador se calla y Billy está por regresar a dormir cuando Steve le quita las cobijas de encima.

— Steve — se queja Billy, y luego se tapa los ojos cuando Steve prende la luz.

— Arriba, arriba, Billy —dice Steve aplaudiendo. Billy vuelve a gruñir—. No puedes llegar tarde al primer día de trabajo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Seis en punto, pero tienes que bañarte y tienes que desayunar y luego tienes que llegar a tiempo. Andando arribaaaaaaa.

Billy se levanta.

*

Billy se baña mientras Steve hace el desayuno. Luego desayunan juntos y antes de irse Steve le extiende una de las mochilas que trajeron de Hawkins.

Billy la abre, adentro está la bolsa donde venía el pan de sándwich, Billy lo saca y adentro hay un sándwich.

— Yo no te preparé comida para que llevaras al trabajo —dice Billy sintiéndose avergonzado. Es el peor novio del mundo.

— Es por que eres el peor novio del mundo —dice Steve en tono juguetón. Pero Billy no puede evitar tomárselo en serio, porque Steve le preparó un sándwich y  es lo más lindo del mundo y Billy no le pensó en algo tan lindo. Los hombros de Billy caen en decepción consigo mismo. Steve se acerca a él, lo toma de los hombros. Busca su mirada que todavía está en el sándwich—. Quita esa cara, Billy, estaba bromeando, eres un novio maravilloso.

— Soy el único novio que has tenido y soy el peor, porque yo no pensé en algo así.

— Eres el único que voy a tener y no tenías que pensar en algo así, yo pienso en esas cosas porque soy ridículo.

Billy lo besa, diciéndole gracias, y diciéndole voy a comenzar a pensar en cosas a si te lo juro y le dice—: No eres ridículo, eres el mejor novio del mundo, eso es lo que eres.

Ahora Steve lo besa y le dice en sus labios. — Lo sé.

*

Steve le da mil besos antes de salir del departamento. Lo acompaña hasta fuera del edificio. Afuera el cielo apenas comienza a pintarse de rojos y rosas. Ya hay gente en las calles. Billy recuerda que esta es la ciudad que nunca duerme.

No hay nadie entrando o saliendo del edificio aparte de ellos.

Steve pega su hombro con el suyo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el tonto no se puso suéter para salir.

— Buena suerte, Billy, te veo a las ocho.

— Te veo a las ocho —le dice Billy, voltea para todos lados, ve que nadie los está mirando y ahí, parados frente a su edificio, toca por un segundo la mejilla de Steve, Steve cierra los ojos—. Ten buen día —le dice bajito mientras quita la mano.

Y comienza a caminar hacia su trabajo.

Siente los ojos de Steve siguiéndolo todo el camino. Tiene que pararse para cruzar la calle, voltea y Steve sigue parado frente al edificio, mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara. Steve lo saluda con la mano, Billy le regresa el gesto y luego sigue caminando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba editando el texto y me di cuenta que hice que alguien dijera el nombre del fic, bien al estilo de la Rosa de Guadalupe, jajajaja, en serio perdón. Y gracias por leer. xx


	29. Cambio

Steve no regresa al edificio hasta que la figura de Billy se pierde entre la gente y los autos. Entra con la sonrisa todavía en su cara. Sube las escaleras sin encontrarse a nadie, el edificio todavía duerme en un sábado que los niños no tienen que ir a la escuela y la gente que trabaja muy temprano ya salió para sus trabajos. Steve intenta regresar a dormir al llegar a su habitación, pone su despertador a las diez en punto y se mete entre la cobija en el lado de Billy, no consigue dormir, la cama se siente muy grande, y es que no ha pasado ni una semana y Steve ya se acostumbró a dormir con el calor de Billy a su lado.

Entonces decide levantarse y hacer lo que sabe Billy hacía cuando no tenía trabajo y Steve no estaba en casa. Limpiar: tiende la cama, lava los trastes que usaron para cenar y los que usaron para desayunar, limpia los pisos. Y luego cuando ya no tiene más que limpiar abra el refrigerador y saca la tarta de manzana, solo quedan dos pedazos, Steve se come uno y el otro lo pone en un plato para que Billy lo coma cuando regrese a casa, lava el recipiente en el que el pie estaba y sale del apartamento para ir a entregar el traste, le ruega a su suerte que Sandy no abra la puerta, que no la abra su desagradable amigo, Steve se acuerda de anoche, y las palabras “Qué asco” y le da un escalofrío, piensa que fue una mala idea venir aquí solo, el amigo de Sandy podría abrir y Steve estaría jodido, no es que Steve sea un debilucho que no sepa defenderse, es solo que Steve sabe sus limites, sabe contra que puede y contra que no,  el amigo de Sandy es un gigante no.

Steve solo tocó la puerta una vez y está por darse media vuelta y regresar al departamento pretendiendo que nada de esto pasó cuando la puerta se abre.

No es Sandy, ni su amigo o Noah. Es una mujer alta con el cabello negro como el de los gemelos y los ojos muy verdes, tiene la boca pintada de rojo. Es la mamá.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunta la señora alzando una ceja, con su mano evitando que la puerta se abra por completo, una sonrisa amable en su cara.

— Soy Steve, —dice Steve y señala a su puerta, le regresa la sonrisa—nuevo vecino, sus hijos _nos_ trajeron una tarta al otro día de nuestra mudanza —Steve levanta el recipiente que tiene en sus manos, lo empuja hacia adelante, en dirección a la señora para que lo tome, ella extiende sus manos y lo toma—, estuvo muy rica, muchas gracias, sus hijos dijeron que fue lo primero que hizo al despertar y es muy amable de su parte, no debió molestarse pero gracias, lo _apreciamos_ mucho.

La señora sonría más grande. — Oh, Steve, no tienes porque agradecer y no fue una molestia, me encanta hornear y me fascina compartir con los vecinos —abre la puerta y se hace hacia un lado—, pasa, anda, me gusta conocer a los vecinos.

Steve se da cuenta que los gemelos no le contaron a su madre de Billy y Steve, algo le dice que si la señora supiera le hubiese cerrado la puerta en la cara.

— Muchas gracias, me encantaría, pero no puedo, tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar y no puedo llegar tarde en mi primera semana —dice Steve y luego se ríe incómodamente, no sabe por qué se ríe, pero lo hace.

La señora parece saber qué onda con su risa incomoda, porque igual se ríe. — No te preocupes, Steve, ya será otro día.

Steve asiente con la cabeza. — Gracias por el pie —le dice, se despide con un saludo con la mano y se da la media vuelta.

— De nada, Steve, ten buen día y salúdame a tu novia dile que no fue una molestia —le dice la señora desde su puerta mientras Steve intenta meter las llaves en el cerrojo de la suya, la palabra novia hace que tire sus llaves. Steve se da cuenta entonces que hablo en plural al hablar de cuánto les gusto el pie y de lo mucho que lo agradecen, la señora asumió que Steve hablaba de su novia. ¿Por qué la gente asume que Steve se mudó con una mujer? ¿Por qué no piensan que se mudó con un amigo o algo?

Steve ya metió la pata con los gemelos, no quiere hace lo mismo con su mamá, así que Steve solo se agacha por sus llaves, abre su puerta como puede y antes de cerrarla le dice a la señora que sigue viéndolo con una sonrisa desde su puerta abierta. — Muchas gracias, tenga buen día.

Y cierra la puerta, pega su espalda a ella y no se deja resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el piso porque Steve no es dramático. Pero si toma una respiración larga y se pasa la mano por la cara y siente como si de alguna manera hubiera esquivado una bala.

*

Es un día normal después de eso. Steve llega al trabajo, entra por la puerta del callejón y saluda a Kwan en la cocina mientras pasa de camino a ver a Joanna en el local.

Son las doce de la tarde así que hay unas cuantas personas comiendo pizza. Joanna lo saluda y le da la dirección de su primera entrega, Steve inmediatamente se pone a trabajar.

Es un día muy ocupado en el trabajo, a Steve casi no le da tiempo de comer, yendo de un lugar a otro, haciendo entregas seguidas.

Cuando su turno termina Steve camina de regreso a casa cansado pero con la bolsa trasera de su pantalón llena de propinas.

Billy ya está en casa, está sentado en el sofá con una de las galletas que les regaló Sam en la boca y el libro que lleva leyendo desde hace dos días en su regazo, levanta la cabeza apenas Steve abre la puerta, una sonrisa adornando su rostro apenas sus ojos se encuentran.

Una sonrisa se abre paso en la cara de Steve, es una reacción, Billy sonríe y Steve no puede evitar hacer lo mismo.

Se saludan con un beso en los labios, Steve se deja caer en el sofá junto a Billy dejando salir un quejido.

— ¿Día cansado? —pregunta Billy, poniendo una de sus mano en la pierna de Steve, apretándolo en un gesto reconfortante.

— Sí, Joanna dice que debo acostumbrarme, que así son todos los fines de semana —responde Steve poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Billy, huele a limpio. Steve se sienta derecho y lo mira, no está usando la ropa con la que se fue a trabajar, su cabello rubio ya no está mojado pero tiene ese brillo que indica que fue lavado hace poco—. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, Billy? —pregunta Steve, intentando mantener la sonrisa fuera de su cara para así no delatar hacia donde quiere llevar esta conversación.

Algo debe mostrarse en su rostro porque Billy levanta las cejas, sabiendo que Steve no quiere simplemente saber cómo le fue en su primer día.

— Bien —contesta Billy encogiéndose de hombros.

— Billy —se queja Steve— quiero detalles, cómo es el jefe, tus compañeros de trabajo, anda dime.

Billy suspira, como si Steve lo estuviera molestando pero sus ojos brillan y Steve ve la comisura de su boca levantándose. — Jake es un buen tipo, muy paciente, buen maestro, su esposa y nieta trabaja en el frente, atendiendo, en la cocina somos cuatro personas incluyendo a Jake y a mí, los otros dos son Alex y Caleb, Alex está casado y tiene dos niños, lleva casi siete años trabajando para Jake, Caleb es un año más grande que tú y lleva casi dos años en la pastelería, vive a dos cuadras de aquí con un grupo de amigos, todos se portaron amables y amigables conmigo, cuando nos sentamos a comer y saqué el sándwich que me hiciste no dejaron de burlarse de mí por la cara de tonto que puso cuando lo vi o algo así, preguntaron por la chica que me hace poner cara de estúpido, no les dije nada, se rieron más de mí, luego preguntaron de donde venía, les conté casi la misma historia que le contamos a Joanna, me pusieron a hacer cosas simples en la cocina, creo que no lo hice tan mal, Jake dijo que con el tiempo se me haría más fácil, que se ve que si tengo ganas de aprender, trabajaré de lunes a sábado de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, el pago es bueno, muy bueno, Steve, nos podremos largar de aquí antes de lo que pensaba.

— Qué bueno, Billy, me alegra que te haya ido bien, y que tus compañeros sean amigables y buenas personas, pero te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que seas honesto conmigo —dice Steve con cara seria.

— Claro—responde Billy con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cuánto te ensuciaste? —le dice Steve.

Billy parpadea. No dice nada. Steve siente la sonrisa abrirse paso en su cara.

— ¿Cuánto te ensuciaste, Billy? —le vuelve a preguntar Steve, ahora con la sonrisa grande instalada en su cara.

— Oh, por Dios —dice Billy, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, se tapa la cara con sus manos. Steve puede ver el sonrojo comenzando a aparecer en su cuello y hacer su camino hacia arriba.

— Anda, Billy, dijiste que me dirías —le dice Steve, haciendo un puchero.

— Eres un niño —le dice Billy, quitándose las manos de la cara y volteando la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo—, ¿lo sabías?

— Sí, —le dice Steve—, ahora dime, Billy, ¿qué tanto te ensuciaste? ¿Tenías harina encima de toda tu ropa y en tu cabello?

Billy gruñe.

— Billyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

— Oh, joder, detente, ok, sí, sí tenía harina en el cabello y toda mi ropa e incluso en la espalda y no sé cómo demonios llegó ahí.

Steve deja salir un ruido muy extraño de su boca que es entre emoción, cariño y burla.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste así? ¡Me hubiera encantado verte!

Billy le da una mirada irritada. — ¿Para qué querías verme así Steve, para burlarte?

Steve hace el gesto universal de _¿qué? ¿yo?_ y le dice—: Sí, pero también porque me encanta cuando estás sucio —Steve no intentaba que sonara tan sexual como terminó saliendo. Lo jura. Pero la cara de Billy cambia de irritación a coqueteo en un segundo y eso es bueno, muy bueno.

— ¿Oh, sí? ¿Te gusta verme sucio? —le pregunta Billy, dejando su libro a un lado, sacando su lengua y mojándose los labios y los dientes, Steve se pone duro en un segundo.

— Sí —dice ahogado.

Y ese es el final de la conversación. Y es la primera vez que tienen sexo en el sofá.

*

Al otro día ninguno de los dos tienen que ir a trabajar, despiertan tarde, desayunan a las once da la mañana, se bañan juntos, se quedan bajo el chorro de agua hasta que pasa de caliente a fría, se cambian en la habitación hablando de nada y después salen a recoger el primer pago de Steve.

Con el dinero compran mayormente comida, no pueden vivir solo de huevos y sándwiches, Steve se compra dos pantalones y dos camisas, un paquete de bóxers.

Steve se está midiendo unos pantalones, se asoma para preguntarle a Billy como le quedan.

— Se ven bien —dice Billy— todo lo que te has probado te queda muy bien —voltea a mirar hacia atrás, donde la señorita que los está atendiendo los está mirando con una sonrisa falsa pegada en la cara, da un paso al frente y baja la voz lo suficiente para que solo Steve escuche cuando dice—: Pero me gusta más como te ves en mi ropa o sin ella…

Si compran el pantalón que se estaba midiendo, el camino de regreso a casa a Steve se la hace eterno.

*

El lunes también es un buen día. El turno de Steve en la pizzería es calmado pero le va bien en las propinas. Cuando regresa a casa Billy está sentado en la mesa, con harina en el cabello, sonriendo. Steve se le avienta encima.

Terminan con Billy sentado en una silla, sin camisa, con el pantalón hasta las rodillas y Steve completamente desnudo en su regazo, subiendo y bajando frenéticamente en el pene de Billy.

*

El martes es _casi_ igual, el cambio es que esta vez Billy no está sucio, pero está sosteniendo una rosa en su mano y se ve avergonzado.

— Para ti —le dice Billy incómodamente, y estira su mano hasta que la rosa está en su pecho, Steve la agarra cuidadosamente.

La mira y luego mira a Billy.

— No soy una chica —le dice Steve.

— Lo sé —le responde Billy—. ¿No la quieres? —y estira su mano como si la fuera a agarrar de regreso.

Steve se aleja de Billy, protegiendo su rosa. — Sí la quiero, es mía —dice, caminando hacia la cocina, sacando un vaso y llenándolo de agua para poner la rosa ahí.

Es tan bonita.

Y luego se da cuenta.

_Billy le regaló una rosa._

Steve pasa de estar en la cocina a estar sobre Billy en la sala besándolo en un milisegundo.

Esta vez los dos se quitan toda la ropa, Steve extendido en el sillón, con Billy entre sus piernas, mirándolo a los ojos y moviéndose despacio, tan despacio, sacando de Steve un montón de sonidos vergonzosos, y un montón de oh, oh, oh, Billy.

Cuando terminan Steve lleva la rosa a la habitación y vuelven a repetir lo que hicieron en el sillón después de cenar y bañarse.

*

El miércoles comienza mal para Steve. Billy se va antes como siempre, su turno comenzando en la mañana, el de Steve a medio día. Steve se queda dormido, se le hace tarde, llega veinte minutos tarde al trabajo, Joanna está de un humor de perros, Steve se pierde una vez, llega tarde a tres lugares, no consigue muchas propinas.

De regreso a casa casi lo atropella una maldita bicicleta.

En su piso se encuentra con Sandy que le pone cara de te odio maldito.

Y entonces abre la puerta del departamento. Billy está en la sala, haciendo abdominales, sin su playera, solamente usando unos pants, se detiene cuando escucha a Steve cerrar la puerta, le sonríe y su día inmediatamente mejora.

*

El jueves le va mejor en el trabajo. Esa noche el hace la cena. Está intentando no arruinar los macarrones con queso cuando el timbre suena, Billy está en el baño así que Steve abre.

Son una mujer y una niña, la niña tiene el cabello más rojo que el de Max, la mujer es pelinegra y está sosteniendo un recipiente en las manos, Steve puede oler que es una tarta.

— Hola —dice la mujer, mirando sobre el hombro de Steve hacia el número en la puerta—, ¿está Billy? —pregunta con duda.

— Sí, está en el baño —dice Steve, porque sí está en el baño y luego porque no conoce a esta mujer—: ¿Quién lo busca?

— Soy Madison y esta es mi hija Riley.

— Oh, claro, claro, Billy los conoció hace poco en las escaleras, pasen, pasen —les dice y las invita a pasar.

Madison le da una mirada extraña mientras se sienta. — ¿Billy te contó de nosotras?

— Sí —dice Steve— somos súper amigos, nos contamos mucho.

— Oh —dice Madison.

— ¿Gustan un vaso de jugo?

— Oh, no, no quisiéramos molestar —dice Madison.

Riley no dice nada, baja la mirada cuando los ojos de Steve se posan sobre ella, es timida.

Steve se agacha un poco para hablarle. — ¿Y la princesa quiere jugo de naranja?

Riley levanta la cabeza de inmediato. — ¿Cómo sabes que soy una princesa? —pregunta, con voz firme y sin tropezarse en sus palabras como Steve esperaba. Se ve tan chiquita.

— Estás usando el vestido amarillo de Bella, obviamente eres una princesa —le contesta Steve, la niña sonríe grande.

— ¿Te gustan los cuentos de princesas?

Steve asiente con la cabeza. — Mucho, mi favorita es la sirenita.

— A mi también me gusta mucho la sirenita —dice la niña y Steve está por contestarle cuando nota la mirada aún más extrañada que Madison le está dando.

— Trabajé de niñero en donde vivía, vi muchas películas de princesas —explica Steve con una sonrisa, Madison parece aliviada con la explicación. Y es una mentira, Steve nunca fue niñero de niñas pequeñas, solo cuidó a preadolescentes, a Steve le gustan las películas de princesas porque son lindas, y porque siempre tienen finales felices, ¿a quién no le gusta eso? ¿Por qué la gente cree que es raro que le guste a Steve? ¿Es por qué es hombre? ¿Qué debería gustarle? ¿Alien? Pues también le gusta Alien, pero Steve puede apreciar todas las películas.

Steve se excusa para ir a traer los vasos de jugo, de pasada toca la puerta del baño una vez y abre un poco.

Billy pone la mano en la puerta para evitar que Steve la siga abriendo.

— Hey —dice escandalizado— estoy aquí, Steve.

Steve rueda los ojos. — Ya sé, solo quería avistarte que tenemos visita en la sala, son Madison y Riley.

— Ok —dice Billy.

Steve regresa a la sala con los vasos de jugo, se los da a las visitas y hace platica con Riley en lo que Billy sale del baño.

Luego Billy llega y Steve se excusa para irse a la cocina a seguir preparando la cena, siente los ojos de Steve en su nuca mientras se aleja.

El departamento es pequeño así que Steve escucha y ve a Billy todo el tiempo que está hablando con Madison, Billy le sigue mandando estás miradas que dicen qué hace ahí, ven aquí, no soy bueno con los extraños pero Steve tampoco es bueno con los extraños, siempre dice algo de más, ejemplo: los gemelos. Así que lo deja arreglándoselas solo.

En un momento de la charla cuando están hablando cada quien de sus trabajos, Madison es maestra de kínder, ella dice:

— Creí que vivías aquí con tu novia.

Billy se sienta extremadamente derecho, mira hacia Steve que está pretendiendo seguir haciendo la cena y luego a Madison.

— No, vivo con Steve.

— Tu mejor amigo —dice Madison.

Billy responde con un ajá y luego Riley los salva a todos.

— ‘teve le gustan las princesas.

— ¿Sí? —pregunta Billy, levantando las cejas, dándole otra mirada a Steve.

La niña está por contestar y Steve decide salir de la cocina.

— ¿Más jugo? —Billy no necesita saber eso.

*

No quieren más jugo, pero Billy le dice a Steve que se quede charlar con esa mirada que dices si no te quedas te mato y Steve se queda. Madison es agradable y Riley es un amor.

— Eres muy bueno con los niños —dice Madison—. Vas a ser un buen padre.

Billy pone esta cara entre dolor y otra cosa que Steve no puede nombrar.

Steve sonríe.

— Sí, eso espero.

La sonrisa que Billy tiene en la cara por el resto de la visita es falsa.

*

Despiden a Madison y Riley en la puerta, con Steve diciéndole a Madison que él puede cuidar a la niña cuando se le ofrezca y Madison con una sonrisa genuina diciéndole que lo agradece y que lo tendrá en cuenta.

Steve y Billy entran directamente a cenar. Los macarrones con queso no saben mal. Pero Billy está raro, no quiere hablar de nada con Steve, solo contesta con una sola palabra, Steve está contándole una historia del trabajo y es tan obvio que Billy no está escuchando. Steve deja su tenedor en su plato, cierra la boca. Se queda mirando a Billy hasta que levanta la vista de su plato.

— ¿Qué? —dice Billy.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— Nada.

— Billy, por favor, sé que tienes algo, háblame, bebé, por favor, no estabas así cuando llegué a casa.

Billy suspira, se mete un tenedor lleno de macarrones con queso en la boca, Steve le da una mirada de ¿en serio ahora vas a comer? Billy le da una mirada de ¿Qué no ves que estoy comiendo? Y se apunta a su boca mientras mastica.

Steve lo mira fijamente sin parpadear hasta que se traga lo que tiene en la boca.

— ¿Entonces?

Billy toma un largo trago de agua.

— Quieres tener hijos —le dice Billy.

— ¿Y…? —le dice Steve animándolo a continuar.

— Quieres tener hijos, Steve —repite Billy, con tono y cara de que eso explica todo.

Steve frunce el ceño. — ¿Tu no quieres tener hijos?

— Sí.

— ¿Pero? —porque tiene que haber un pero.

— No podemos tener hijos, Steve.

— Uh, lo sé, Billy.

Billy extiende las manos, como diciéndole ahí está.

Y Steve entiende.

— ¿Crees que te voy a abandonar para tener casarme con una mujer y tener hijos?

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces? Billy, por favor, explícame.

Billy suspira, sus hombros cayendo.

— Es algo que no va a pasar, Steve, no vamos a poder adoptar, no nos vamos a poder casar, no vamos a poder hacer nada de eso, es algo que nunca te voy a poder dar.

Lo dice con mucha tristeza. El corazón de Steve se aprieta.

Estira una mano sobre la mesa y la pone sobre la de Billy.

Sus ojos se encuentran.

— Tú eres lo único que quiero, Billy, no necesito que me des nada más. Me encantaría tener un hijo contigo, sería maravilloso, pero si no se puede eso no va a cambiar nada, sigues siendo el amor de mi vida y si te sigo teniendo lo demás no importa —la expresión de Billy cambia de tristeza a adoración—. Además somos muy jóvenes para tener hijos justo ahora, en quince años cuando estemos listos para tenerlos vamos a adoptar a cincuenta.

Billy se ríe. Niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa en la boca. — Estás loco.

— ¿Cincuenta son muchos? Bueno, doce. ¿Por qué por eso me llamas loco, verdad? ¿No es por pensar que en quince años las cosas van a ser diferentes? Porque Billy, las cosas van a ser diferentes, y para mejor.

— Ok —dice Billy.

— Hablo en serio.

— Lo sé y te creo.

— Cool.

*

Esa noche Steve y Billy tienen el sexo más _raro_ que han tenido, lo están haciendo en misionero. Billy le está hablando sucio. Diciéndole:

— ¿Te gusta, Steve? Dime cuanto te gusta tener mi verga dentro de ti, dime.

Y Steve:

— Sí, si me gusta, Billy, lo amo, oh, sentirte adentro, oh, Billy, sí, sí…

Steve no sabe como pasa pero en un momento Billy se está moviendo, golpeando la próstata de Steve de una forma que hace a sus ojos rodar y sus dedos apretarse y entonces Billy pone una mano en su estomago, arriba de su pene erecto que está haciendo un desastre de su panza, llenándola de liquido preseminal. Y entonces Billy pone su mano en su panza y Steve abre los ojos y se miran a los ojos y Billy deja de moverse.

Luego Billy embiste duro haciendo a Steve moverse hacia arriba, haciendo chillar a la cama, sacando de Steve un gemido muy fuerte. Entonces Billy le besa con fuerza, luego le besa la nariz y le muerde la mandíbula, le chupa el cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿Quieres tener _nuestros_ hijos? —le susurra y puntea las palabras con embestidas largas y duras, la palma de su mano abierta sobre la panza de Steve,  a Steve se le va el aire, siente su cara arder, su pene gotear—. ¿Quieres, amor? —le pregunta Billy.

Steve se estremece y asiente, gimiendo, moviendo las caderas intentando encontrarse con las envestidas de Billy. — Sí, Billy, si quiero, oh, Billy.

Steve se corre tan fuerte que ve negro por un segundo, y luego Billy se corre dentro de él y es aún más caliente y Steve puede sentirlo todo, todo, puede sentir a Billy llenándolo, su pene retorciéndose en su interior.

Es raro y caliente. Un día Steve se va a armar de valor y va a pedirle a Billy que lo hagan así otra vez, pero hoy no, hoy solo se besan y se abrazan y no hablan de ello.

*

El viernes Steve regresa del trabajo con una pizza Hawaiana en las manos, las propinas en la bolsa de su pantalón, el cansancio en su cuerpo, Billy está acostado en el sofá, mirando el techo, se sienta cuando Steve abre la puerta le sonríe, Steve se acuerda de lo que pasó ayer y se sonroja.

Se saludan con un beso, se preguntan por su día, Steve le cuenta a Billy todo lo interesante que pasó en su día, cuando es el turno de Billy él empieza con:

— Cierra los ojos.

— Ok —dice Steve y los cierra, siente el sillón cambiar cuando Billy se levanta, escucha sus pies descalzos alejarse, luego regresar ni dos minutos después, luego siente el peso de Billy cuando vuelve a sentarse.

— Abre los ojos —dice Billy con voz extraña.

Steve los abre, Billy está sosteniendo un cupcake con glaseado blanco y un corazón medio deforme frente a él, una sonrisa pequeña y nerviosa en su cara.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú para mí? —pregunta Steve, su corazón haciéndose más grande en su pecho, llenándose de amor por Billy.

— Sí, es la primera mezcla que hago yo solo, y lo primera que pongo a cocinar, Alex los decora pero me dejó hacer este, por eso el corazón está un poco deforme —explica Billy.

Steve siente las lágrimas en sus ojos porque Billy hizo cupcakes el solo y decoró el que le trajo a Steve con sus propias manos.

Steve mira del cupcake a Billy, que lo está mirando con diversión y adoración.

— ¿Está tan feo que te hizo llorar?

Steve le da un manazo juguetón en el brazo. — Oye, no hables así de mi cupcake, es el cupcake más hermoso que he visto, Billy, ¿ok?, y se ve delicioso.

— Gracias —dice Billy, sonrojado—, pruébalo.

— Sí, lo voy a probar, pero primero —dice Steve poniéndose de pie—, tengo que hacer algo, espérame aquí —le dice a Billy que se está poniendo de pie, le pone el cupcake en las manos— no te lo comas, ya regreso.

— ¿A dónde vas, Steve?

— No te lo comas, ya regreso —le dice antes de salir por la puerta y comenzar a correr escaleras abajo, casi choca con dos sujetos a los que no había visto antes mientras va por el segundo tramo de escaleras, los hombres le dicen _¡Hey!_ Y Steve contesta _Perdón, emergencia_ y sigue corriendo.

Llega a la puerta de Sam sin aliento, debe comenzar a hacer ejercicios, no debería cansarse por bajar las escaleras, debe comenzar a hacer ejercicios con Billy, aunque si es así Steve se va a distraer tanto cada vez que Billy…

— ¿Steve? —dice Sam abriendo la puerta, Steve todavía ni tocaba, muy ocupado intentando no morir, Steve se pone derecho, Sam comienza a verse preocupado—. ¿Steve, está todo bien? ¿Billy está bien?

Steve pone las manos en alto, retomando la respiración. — Estamos bien —le asegura a Sam, Steve sonríe y dice con orgullo—: Billy hizo cupcakes hoy.

— ¿Tan rápido? —Steve asiente—. Genial, sabía que es un muchacho muy inteligente, felicítalo de mi parte…

— Gracias, yo le digo —dice Steve interrumpiéndolo—. Sam, ¿de casualidad tienes una cámara?

Sam se ríe fuerte. — Sí, Steve, pasa.

*

Steve va subiendo las escaleras, corriendo otra vez, la cámara polaroid de Sam en sus manos, casi choca de lleno contra Sandy que está bajando.

— Oh, por Dios, ¡qué estúpido eres! —dice Sandy, furiosa.

— ¡Lo siento! —grita Steve, retomando su carrera por las escaleras.

— ¡Voy a poner una queja! ¡Es inseguro e irresponsable que andes…!

Steve la deja de escuchar, está muy ocupado intentando llegar a su departamento.

*

Cuando Steve entra Billy sigue sentando donde lo dejo, con el cupcake en las manos y una cara de _¿qué demonios?_

Billy pone de pie cuando Steve entra.

— ¿Qué demonios, Steve? ¿Por qué saliste…?

Steve levanta la cámara, otra vez intentando controlar su respiración. — Fui a conseguir esto.

— Una cámara.

— Sí, es de Sam —dice Steve, acercándose hasta donde Billy está parado.

— ¿Para que quieres una cámara?

— Para tomarte una foto con tu cupcake.

— No, Steve, no —dice Billy, con tono de que no hay argumentos para esto.

— Billy, por favor, este es un momento importante, es tu primer cupcake, tú lo decoraste y es hermoso, esta es una historia que le contaremos a nuestros nietos —y Billy se pone colorado, seguramente recordando lo de anoche, Steve continua hablando para no pensar en eso—. ¿Por favor, Billy?

— ¿Por qué no te tomo yo la foto con _tú_ cupcake? Es tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, me acuerdo, Billy, pero yo no lo hice, tú lo hiciste, andaaaaaaa.

— ¿Y por qué no te tome una foto cuando hiciste tu primera entrega de pizza?

— Porque yo no la hice, solo la entregué, esto es especial. Por favor, Billy —dice Steve, poniendo su mejor puchero de _por favor_ que tiene.

Parece que Billy quiere seguir protestando, pero luego ve a Steve con su puchero en la cara y suspira.

Steve sabe que ganó.

*

Toman cuatro fotos. Una de Billy sosteniendo el cupcake, la sonrisa más pequeña del mundo en su cara. Una del cupcake sobre la mesa de centro, el corazón deforme se ve precioso en cámara, muy fotogénico él. La tercera la toma Billy, es de Steve sosteniendo el cupcake, la sonrisa más gigante y orgullosa en su rostro. Y la última es de Billy y Steve, Steve con el cupcake en una mano y la cámara en la otro apuntándose a si mismo con ella, Billy sentado a su lado, mirándolo, riéndose de algo que Steve dijo, Steve viendo a Billy, con una sonrisa en la boca y amor saliéndole de los poros.

*

Después de tomar las fotos y sacudirlas para que se revelen, Steve las observa, son todas tan bonitas.

— Pruébalo, Steve.

Steve lo prueba, sabe delicioso.

— Sabe delicioso.

— ¿Sabes que puedes decime si hago algo que no te gusta, verdad?

Steve sabe que Billy no está hablando del cupcake, si no del sexo de ayer.

— Lo sé, Billy, el cupcake sabe muy rico, en serio —le pone el cupcake en la boca a Billy, Billy le da una mordida, mastica y traga—. ¿Verdad?

— Sí, Steve, pero yo hablaba de anoche —dice Billy señalando la puerta abierta de la habitación poniéndose rojo, mirando a todos lados, menos a Steve

— Lo sé —dice Steve, sonrojándose igual pero obligándose a buscar los ojos de Billy con los suyos y sostenerle la mirada—. Y me gustó, Billy, me encantó, me puso muy duro y caliente y sí, eso —termina Steve, mordiéndose los labios, su boca seca.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta Billy.

— Sí, Billy.

Billy traga saliva audiblemente, se moja los labios con la lengua — Ok.

*

Steve baja a regresarle su cámara a Sam, Billy se queda haciendo la cena, le muestra la foto del cupcake que Billy y él se comieron juntos. Sam dice que es lindo.

Steve la asegura que es hermoso y delicioso.

Le dice gracias de parte de Billy por los cumplidos, le agradece por prestarle la cámara, le pregunta cuánto es por cada foto, Sam dice que nada, se niega aceptar su dinero, le dice que Billy le page con un cupcake cuando pueda, Steve le dice que claro.

*

Después de cenar salen al pasillo a usar el teléfono público, para llamar a Hawkins, para hablar con los niños.

Dustin contesta, y platica con Steve por un largo rato hasta que Max le arrebata el teléfono y pide hablar con Billy y hablan un largo rato hasta que Mike pide hablar con Steve, Steve habla con todos los niños, y termina de vuelta con Dustin, que le dice que su licencia le llegará en una semana, Steve le agradece. Entonces Steve está por colgar, se está despidiendo y Dustin dice:

— Steve, ¿puedo hablar con Billy? —Billy había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

— Claro —dice Steve, dándole una mirada a Billy.

— ¿Sí? —dice Billy.

_— Hola, Billy, soy Dustin, Steve por favor deja de escuchar, sé que lo estás haciendo porque ustedes son la pareja más rara del mundo, esto tiene que ser privado._

— Dustin no…

— Está bien, Steve —dice Billy.

Steve se separa del auricular. Da dos pasos atrás y escucha solo la conversación del lado de Billy.

— Ya no está escuchando —pausa—, en serio—pausa—, Dustin, ya no está escuchando—pausa— ¿ves? —silencio por porte de Billy, mira a Steve antes de contestar—, te lo prometo —hace otra pausa— te lo juro —Billy rueda los ojos— te lo juro por Steve.

— ¿Qué? Billy ¿qué estas haciendo? —le dice Steve caminando hacia Billy, él lo detiene con una mano.

— Steve ya hice un juramento a tu nombre.

— Joder, Dustin —dice Steve, porque joder, Dustin.

— No está escuchando, niño —dice Billy y luego hay una pausa, vuelve a rodar los ojos—, ok, soy todo oídos —y se queda escuchando por un largo tiempo, sin interrumpir ni nada y después dice—: Lo sé, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, te doy mi palabra, Dustin, te doy mi palabra —una pausa, Dustin dice algo del otro lado que hace sonreír a Billy—, lo sé, y yo a él, mucho —entonces Steve sabe de lo que están hablando, o cree saber—. Ok, sí, Dustin, gracias, gracias, cuídate, sí —y le extiende el teléfono a Steve, su conversación con Billy terminada.

— ¿Qué le dijiste, Dustin?

_— Nada que necesites saber, Steve._

*

Dustin no le dice nada, y Billy hizo un juramento sobre Steve y tampoco le dice nada.

— ¿En serio no me vas a decir, Billy? —le pregunta Steve, cuando ya están en la habitación después de pasar por al baño, se están quitando la ropa, acomodándose para ir a la cama.

— Nop, Steve, lo prometí y juré, lo único que te puedo decir es que Dustin me dio su bendición, nos dio su bendición.

— Eso ya lo sé, Billy, pero quiero saber cómo.

— Eso no te lo puedo decir —dice Billy. Steve se mete entre las cobijas, muy a la orilla en su lado, dándole la espalda a Billy, se tapa con la cobija hasta la barbilla.

Billy se ríe tras él, la cama se sume, la cobija se alza en la espalda de Steve y luego Billy lo está abrazando.

— No te enojes —le dice Billy, besándole el cuello, muriéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, ¿cómo podría Steve mantenerse enojado?

*

Cuando terminan Steve le pregunta a Billy otra vez, esperando que su cerebro esté borroso por su orgasmo, Billy se niega a decirle.

Steve lo acepta.


	30. Dormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el peor capítulo de esta historia. Les advierto que es horrible, y pido disculpas por tardar tres días en publicarlo, el reto era 30 días de Harringrove y fracasé, perdón.   
> Mil gracias a todos los que me leyeron y dejaron kudos, a todos los que dejaron comentarios pero especialmente a Pipe y peirypatt por comentar de forma tan constante, se los agradezco mucho.  
> Y otra vez perdón por este final tan decepcionante.

El sábado comienza como un día normal. Steve despierta entre los brazos de Billy gracias al sonido del despertador, Billy no hace movimiento de apagar la alarma solo abraza a Steve más fuerte, así que Steve la apaga y se da a la tarea de levantar a Billy, diciéndole que mañana es domingo y podrán pasar todo el día en la cama si quieren. Billy solo hace un sonido de aceptación en la garganta, se quita la cobija de encima, jala a Steve sobre él, haciéndolo quedar sentado sobre su erección mañanera, luego lo besa, por un largo rato.

Terminan dándose mamados mutuas.

Se bañan juntos y desayunan huevos revueltos y un trozo del pie de fresa que les regaló Madison. Billy se va primero al trabajo. Steve no entra hasta las doce de la tarde, se queda haciendo los quehaceres del hogar, hace su primer viaje a la lavandería del edificio, limpia la cocina, trapea y barre y se queda dormido una hora en el sillón.

Sí llega a tiempo al trabajo.  Joanna le presenta el repartidor de las mañanas, su nombre es Dylan y es de la edad de Steve, se ve agradable. No hablan mucho.

Luego Steve se pone a trabajar, haciendo entrega tras entrega tras entrega, son las cuatro y media cuanto hace una entra a un edificio a cinco cuadras delante de donde vive con Billy, tiene que pasar por el edificio para llegar al otro lugar. La entrega sale bien, la señora le da una propina generosa y luego Steve está de camino de regreso hacia la pizzería, está en un semáforo en rojo cuando siente _la_ mirada, voltea hacia atrás en dirección a al lado izquierdo, el carro que está al lado del carro que está esperando tras él es blanco, lo está conduciendo el amigo de Sandy y lo está mirando fijamente, le giña un ojo, le hace cara de beso y ante la cara de horror de Steve el tipo se ríe.

El semáforo cambia a verde, Steve acelera, conduce hasta que el siguiente semáforo en rojo lo detiene, Steve mira hacia atrás, el auto blanco ya no está pero Steve no deja de temblar hasta que llega a la pizzería.

*

No vuelve a ver el auto blanco en lo que resta de su turno,  de camino a casa Steve no deja de mirar hacia a todos lados, esperando verlo, hay muchos autos blancos en Queens, Steve ve como siete y todos hacen que su corazón lata asustado pero ninguno lo está conduciendo el amigo de Sandy.

Steve llega a salvo al edificio,  entonces está subiendo el último tramo de escaleras para llegar a su piso y ve a Sandy bajando junto a Noah y atrás de ellos el tipo del auto blanco, Steve mira hacia el frente, sigue caminando sin voltear a ver a Sandy y a Noah mientras los pasa, y luego pasa junto al amigo y este lo empuja haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, diciéndole:

— Fíjate _putito_ —en tono enfadado.

Steve, congelado en su lugar no nota que Noah y Sandy dejaron de caminar hasta que Noah dice: — ¿Qué dijiste, Tony? —con frialdad.

— Nada —dice Tony y se encoge de hombros, comienza a caminar, Steve lo sigue con la mirada hasta verlo detenerse frente a Noah y Sandy que están de pie dos escalones abajo.

— ¿Lo llamaste putito? —le dice Noah, en el mismo tono, pero su cara comienza a ponerse roja.

— Es lo que es —dice Tony.

Noah le da una mirada enojada a Sandy, sube los dos escalones hasta quedar de pie junto a Tony, lo mira, en su cara mostrándose el enojo que antes estaba intentando ocultar.

— No vuelvas a mi casa, Tony, no vuelvas a poner un pie en el edificio, mantente alejado de Steve o te vas a arrepentir.

Steve está sorprendido. Sandy igual parece sorprendida, pero su expresión cambia de la sorpresa al enojo en un instante.

— ¿Lo estás defendiendo? —pregunta Sandy indignada, apuntando con un dedo a Steve.

— ¿Por qué defiendes al putito? —dice Tony, y en un segundo está de pie y al otro Noah lo está empujando hasta que queda pegado a la pared, los puños de Noah sobre su playera, su cara roja a centímetros de la de Tony.

— Dilo otra vez, Tony, atrévete —le dice atreves de sus dientes apretados.

— ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? —le dice Tony al mismo tiempo que Sandy dice:

— ¡Noah déjalo!

Noah no lo deja, se acerca más, sus narices casi tocándose. — Dilo otra vez, Tony, respira en su dirección, míralo, atrévete.

Tony voltea la cara en dirección a Steve, abre la boca pero no tiene oportunidad de decir nada, el puño de Noah choca con su cara y se la voltea, Noah lo suelta y deja que el impacto de su puño lo haga caer, Sandy se hace a un lado y Tony rueda por cuatro escalones hasta que logra detenerse, voltea a ver a Noah, tiene el labio roto.

— ¿Qué demonios, Noah? ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Tú y yo somos amigos, él no es nadie.

— No somos amigos — le dice Noah, bajando los escalones hasta quedar sobre Tony—. Y no te quiero volver a ver aquí, no te quiero volver a ver en mi casa, ¿entendiste?

Sandy habla antes de que Tony tenga la oportunidad.

— ¡No puedes exigirle eso, Noah! Tony es mi amigo.

— _Oh_ —dice Noah, mirándola, está tan enojado que Steve puede verlo temblar—, ¿es tú amigo? —Sandy asiente con la cabeza—. Entonces apuesto que le contaste que nuestro papá también _era_ un _putito_.

Sandy se pone pálida, la boca de Tony cae en sorpresa y la de Steve también.

— ¿Te contó eso, Tony? —pregunta Noah al hombre aun tirado en las escaleras.

Tony se toca el labio partido, mira a Sandy, niega con la cabeza, comienza a levantarte.

Sandy tiene lágrimas en los ojos, la vergüenza y el enojo pintados en tonos fosforescentes en su rostro.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a contarle eso, Noah?! —pregunta en gritos furiosos Sandy a su hermano, sus puños apretados en sus costados.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves _tú_ a contarle de Steve y su _pareja_ a Tony sabiendo que es un peligro?! ¡¿Sabiendo lo que le pasó a papá?! —la voz de Noah se quiebra en las últimas palabras. Steve se deja resbalar de donde estaba pegado en la pared hasta quedar sentado en las escaleras, sus manos en su cabello, sus codos recargados en sus rodillas, tristeza en su pecho. Steve no necesita preguntar para saber qué es lo que le pasó al papá de los gemelos.

— ¡Ese hombre no era mi papá! —escupe Sandy, algunas lagrimas escapándose por sus ojos, Noah deja salir una risa que no es para nada divertida, se oye rota y dolorosa, es un sonido que seguramente le lastimó mientras viajaba por su pecho hasta salir por su boca.

Noah niega con la cabeza. — No voy a tener está conversación contigo otra vez, Sandra —dice con tristeza y decepción goteando de cada palabra, señala a Tony—. Estás advertido —le dice y luego se da la media vuelta, sube las escaleras hasta donde Steve está sentado—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta con voz suave, estirándole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Steve asiente con la cabeza, toma la mano y se levanta. — Sí, gracias —dice en voz baja, no teniendo el valor de mirar a Noah a la cara, sabe que si lo mira verá en su rostro tan claro como el agua que el gemelo lo ve y solo ve a su propio padre, muerto, solo ve tragedia, un final infeliz.

Steve retoma su camino, sabiendo que lo que sea que acaba de pasar ha terminado.

— ¿En serio me vas a dar la espalda a mí que soy tu familia por _él_? —dice Sandy tras él, Steve no se detiene, sigue subiendo escalón por escalón.

Pero aún así puede escuchar la respuesta ahogada de Noah al poner sus pies en su piso. — ¿No hiciste tu lo mismo con papá?

Se quedan en silencio, Steve sigue caminando, saca las llaves de su pantalón y abre la puerta con rapidez. 

Billy está en dormido en el sillón, se ve que ya tomó un baño, si fuera otro día Steve dejaría que siguiera durmiendo y se pondría a hacer la cena, tomaría una ducha para quitarse el peso y olor del trabajo de encima, se sentaría en el suelo y miraría a Billy dormir como todo un rarito, haría cualquier cosa y lo dejaría descansar.

Pero hoy no es como otro día. Steve sacude suavemente el hombre de Billy, lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo pero no lo suficiente para despertarlo.

— Hmmm —dice Billy frunciendo el ceño pero no abre los ojos.

— Billy —susurra Steve todavía moviéndolo del hombro, su voz le sale débil y asustada, intenta otra vez—: Billy —repite ahora con en voz más alta, sus palabras tiemblan, Billy abre los ojos de golpe.

Steve intenta sonreírle para decirle que está bien, que no es nada grave, pero la expresión en su cara a de decir otra cosa porque Billy se sienta rápidamente provocando que Steve casi se caiga de culo de su posición de rodillas en la que se encontraba en el suelo. Billy lo detiene de sus brazos. — ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta, sus ojos frenéticos y asustados mirándolo por todas partes, sus manos tocándolo sobre la ropa, como si estuviera buscando los huesos rotos o una herida de bala que explicara la expresión que vio en el rostro de Steve.

Steve detiene la búsqueda poniendo sus manos sobre las de Billy. — Estoy bien, Billy, no pasó nada, estoy bien —le dice en voz calma. Billy lo escucha pero aún así lo sigue mirando y lo sigue tocando cerciorándose de que Steve está diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunta dudoso, Steve asiente con la cabeza, desde su posición todavía en el suelo le sostiene la mirada—. No te ves bien, Steve, te ves asustado, dime qué pasa, dime qué está mal, por favor —le ruega Billy sonando asustado.

— Estoy bien, Billy —comienza Steve, reafirmándole a Billy porque en serio está bien, en serio—. Es solo que me encontré en las escaleras con Noah y Sandy y su amigo y…

— ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Su amigo te hizo algo? Dime qué te hizo, Steve—exige Billy, el tono y la expresión asustada cambiando a enojo, tiene cara de que ya está planeando en su cabeza las formas en las que va a hacer pagar a Tony por lo que sea que le haya hecho a Steve.

— No me hizo nada, Billy —lo detiene Steve, es una mentira, pero sabe que si le dice que Tony lo empujó Billy se va a poner como loco y va a dejar de escuchar, Steve necesita que Billy lo escuche—. Me dijo una palabra fea —dice Steve, la expresión de Billy se torna oscura, pero no reacciona a como lo haría si supiera que hubo contacto físico—, Noah me defendió, resulta que su papá era uno de nosotros —Steve ve como la palabra _era_ golpe a Billy. Billy, que pensó que iba a vivir con Neil siempre atrás de su espalda abusándolo física y mentalmente, Billy, que pensó que iba a morir joven gracias a Neil y a la violencia que vio hacia los homosexuales en California, Billy, que tenía miedo hasta de ser visto con Steve cuando estaban en Hawkins y que poco a poquito ha ido saliendo de ese cascaron en el que se ocultaba y se ha comenzado a mostrar su verdadero ser. La expresión de tristeza y furia contenida que siempre andaba cargando en su rostro en Hawkins después de que Neil lo golpeaba se asienta en sus facciones. Steve también se siente triste, no conoció al hombre, pero se le hace horrible e injusto que tuviera que morir por el simple hecho de amar a otro hombre, nadie debe morir por amar a alguien, sea quien sea. Steve no sabe hace cuánto tiempo murió, no sabe como fue, pero sabe el por qué, y le asusta pensar que algo así le pueda pasar a Billy, que le pueda pasar a él, que le pueda pasar a cualquiera

Steve se levanta del piso, se sube al regazo de Billy, sus brazos inmediatamente lo envuelven por la cintura, lo pegan a su cuerpo, Billy pone su cabeza en su cuello, lo respira, Steve envuelve sus brazo sobre en sus hombros, pone su nariz en la punta de la cabeza de Billy, sobre su cabello, cierra los ojos y se concentra en el aquí y ahora, Billy en sus brazos sano y salvo, Steve en las mismas condiciones.

Steve piensa en un hombre adulto parecido a Noah y Sandy,  sus ojos negros como los de sus hijos, su vida arrebatada por el odio y la intolerancia, el temor a lo diferente. El cuerpo de Steve tiembla, Billy lo aprieta más cerca, Steve, tiembla y deja caer lágrimas por un hombre que no conoció, por su final tan injusto, por cada persona que ha tenido el mismo final y en los brazos de Billy le pide y ruega a quién sea que está escuchando que por favor no les pase lo mismo a ellos, que no le pase lo mismo a nadie más.

*

— No le contó sólo a él —dice Billy cuando Steve le cuenta lo todo lo que pasó en la escaleras—. También le contó a una chica, las escuché hablando una vez que salí del departamento, quién sabe a quién más le contó —se muerde el labio, mira alrededor del departamento, finalizando con sus ojos sobre Steve—. No estás seguro aquí, no estamos seguros aquí, hoy solo te empujó, pero si regresa, si regresa puede hacer algo peor, te lo puedes encontrar en la calle, puede pasar algo peor.

— No podemos irnos, Billy, todavía no recuperamos el dinero que…

— Voy a vender el Camaro —le interrumpe Billy—, no podemos quedarnos aquí, Steve, no es seguro.

— No vas a vender el Camaro, es nuestro medio de transporte.

— Entonces le pediremos dinero a tu mamá, te ofreció dinero, pues la llamaremos y le diremos que lo necesitamos, nos vamos a largar de aquí, Steve, no es seguro…

Ahora Steve lo interrumpe—: No es seguro en ninguna parte, Billy, no es seguro aquí, no es seguro en California, no es seguro en Hawkins, no es seguro en ninguna parte para nadie, y sé que es menos seguro para nosotros, pero me gusta este lugar, Billy, me gusta este departamento, me gusta mi trabajo, y no me quiero ir, no quiero que nos la pasemos corriendo, huyendo de un lugar a otro al menor problema, quiero que tengamos amigos en el trabajo y en el edificio y quiero quedarme en un lugar el tiempo suficiente como para llamarlo hogar, no hemos estado aquí ni una semana completa y esto ya se siente como nuestro hogar, Billy, no quiero perderlo tan rápido.

— ¿Entonces cuando quieres irte? ¿Cuándo te arrollen con un auto y te dejen en el hospital medio muerto? ¿Cuándo me dejen medio muerto a mí en un callejón? ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? —le dice Billy, quitándose a Steve de encima y levantándose del sillón, poniendo distancia entre ellos, está muy molesto.

— No va a pasar, Noah le dijo a…

— Oh, ¿Noah le dijo al sujeto que no regresara y él le va a obedecer? Tienes toda la razón, Steve, ese tipo no va a regresar, se va a olvidar de las mariquitas que viven aquí y no hará nada al respecto, qué estúpido soy —dice Billy sarcásticamente, mirando a Steve como si fuer la persona más tonta del universo.

— No eres estúpido y yo tampoco soy estúpido, y no le voy a pedir dinero a mi mamá y no vas a vender nada y no nos vamos a ir porque no va a pasar nada, fin de la discusión —dice Steve, parándose también, apuntando a Billy mientras dice cada cosa.

— ¿Fin de la discusión? —le dice Billy a Steve en tono de que no puede creer que Steve le haya dicho eso, el ceño fruncido en enojo.

— Sí —dice Steve, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a Billy fijamente—. Fin de la discusión.

— Ok, su majestad, como usted diga, si quiere que nos quedemos a morir aquí, pues así será, sus deseos son órdenes y fin de la discusión —le dice Billy, caminando hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo después de decir la última palabra.

*

Billy se queda en el cuarto por horas. Steve se queda en la sala, sentado en el sofá, intentando saber cómo demonios pasó eso.

Se levanta cuando su estomago gruñe por séptima vez. No cenaron, muy ocupados hablando de lo que pasó a la llegada de Steve a la casa y después muy ocupados discutiendo.

Steve va a la cocina con el fin de abrir el refrigerador buscando algo para comer, se detiene cuando ve una caja de regalo sobre la mesa, se acerca y la abre, no sabiendo que esperar.

Es la foto que Steve tomó de Billy y él juntos con el cupcake dentro de un marco.

Su corazón se aprieta, saca la foto enmarcada de la caja, la toma en sus manos, los mira sonriendo felices, pasa el pulgar sobre la cara de Billy, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pasa su mano libre sobre de ellos para no dejar las lágrimas caer.

Da media vuelta y se encamina a la habitación, abre despacio, las luces están apagadas, se acerca a la cama de su lado, pone el marco en la mesa de noche, en la oscuridad ve que el reloj marca las 10:57 pm, se sube a la cama con todo y zapatos, Billy está acostado dándole la espalda, Steve sabe que no está durmiendo por el ritmo de su respiración.

No lo toca, no lo abraza como quiere hacerlo, a Billy no le gusta que lo toquen cuando está molesto.

Steve se aclara la garganta. — Perdón —dice en voz alta y firme, llenando el silencio de la habitación—, no debí ponerle fin a la discusión de esa manera, no era mi decisión. Perdón, Billy, por no escucharte y por ponerme en plan necio,  si te quieres ir entonces nos vamos, no quiero que te mueras, no quiero morirme, no quiero perderte, no quiero que estés en un lugar donde te sientes inseguro, le llamaré a mi mamá mañana mismo para que nos envíe dinero e iremos a donde quieras.

Steve termina de hablar, Billy no dice nada y Steve comienza a creer que sí está dormido, entonces Billy lo voltea a mirar sobre su hombro. — Tú te quieres quedar —le dice en voz ronca.

— Me _gustaría_ quedarme, sería ideal, pero tu quieres irte, Billy, y entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo,  lo entiendo, yo también tengo miedo, y si quieres irte nos vamos.

Billy suspira, se deja caer de espaldas en la cama, su hombro queda a escasos diez centímetros de distancia de Steve, Steve quiere estirarse y tocar, pero no lo hace, todavía no.

— A mí también me gusta aquí, Steve —comienza Billy, Steve no se sorprende, él ya sabía eso—, pero es que me cuentas de este tipo que nos mira feo y nos llama asquerosos y te asusta en un semáforo mientras tú estás vulnerable en una motocicleta y él está en un auto y luego te empuja y te llave puto y en la misma oración me cuentas que el papá de nuestros vecinos está muerto porque era gay. Fue demasiado.

— Perdón, Billy…

— No es tú culpa, Steve, nada es tú culpa, es culpa de Sandy y su lengua larga, es culpa de sus cerebros pequeños y de su incapacidad de respetar la vida privada de otras personas, no es tu culpa, ni la mía. Y en serio me gusta aquí, Steve, no me quiero ir, ni quiero pedirle dinero a tu mamá, ni quiero vender mi hermoso auto —lo dice entre una sonrisa, Steve sonríe también, porque igual ya sabía que Billy no quería vender su auto—. Pero si ese sujeto vuelve a poner un pie en este edificio, si lo vuelo a ver salir de la puerta vecina tú y yo nos largamos, ¿entendido?

— Billy, no tienes que…

— ¿Entendido? —le dice Billy, acostándose en su costado, silenciando a Steve con dos dedos en su boca.

Steve asiente con la cabeza. — Bien. Fin de la discusión —dice Billy.

Steve gruñe y dice con los dedos de Billy todavía sobre sus labios: — Perdón por eso, es que odio cuando peleamos y no estaba pensando claro.

Billy presiona sus dedos sobre sus labios, diciendo, shhhhh. — Ya me recompensaras por eso, Steve. Y a mi tampoco me gusta pelear contigo —le susurra, como si fuera un secreto.

Steve le besa los dedos que tiene en sus labios. — Lo sé —le susurra de regreso, mirándolo a los ojos, separa los labios y saca su lengua, le da una lamida pequeñita a los dedos.

Steve mira los ojos de Billy bajar a sus labios. — Estoy hambriento —dice Billy, en voz ronca y sexy, el pene de Steve se endurece entre sus pantalones—. Prepara la cena con eso me recompensaras por esa frasecita tan grosera que me dijiste allá afuera —dice Billy, quitándole los dedos de la boca, en tono de qué sabe lo que le está haciendo al pobre Steve, Steve gruñe, Billy le da un pico en los labios y luego lo empuja un poquito a la orilla de la cama—, anda, anda, haz la cena, me muero de hambre.

Steve se levanta a hacer la cena. Se sientan a cenar uno frente al otro, Billy muy contento de haber dejado a Steve con bolas azules, Steve se venga mientras cenan, levanta un pie, y se lo pone a Billy en la entrepierna.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunta Billy, con un pedazo de sándwich en la boca, las cejas levantadas.

— Cenando —contesta Steve en tono inocente, levanta los hombros, toma un sorbo de su taza de café, mueve un poco el pie.

— Steve —le dice Billy.

— Bueno, si no quieres —y comienza a retirar el pie, Billy lo detiene con una mano, lo regresa a donde estaba.

El sexo en la cocina es muy divertido e intenso después de una pelea.

*

Se quedan dormidos a las dos y media de la mañana, después del segundo round.

El domingo despiertan casi a las doce de la tarde, se despiertan porque Billy tiene hambre, Steve hace la cena/comida porque una cena no es suficiente para ganarse el perdón de Billy por silenciarlo en una pelea de esa forma.

Solo salen a traer el pago de Steve a la pizzería, compran comida Tailandesa de regreso a casa y se quedan toda la tarde en casa.

Haciendo nada, besándose, comiendo y hablando, pero no tocan el tema de mudarse.

*

La semana que sigue la pasan relativamente normal, con el cambio de que Billy lo va a recoger cada día del trabajo y que cada vez que Steve despierta Billy ya está despierto, mirándolo, Steve sabe que Billy está nervioso esperando a qué algo pase, a que Tony se aparezca y golpee a Steve con un bate en la cabeza o algo, pero nada pasa, Steve no ve a Tony ni una sola vez, tampoco ve a Noah o a Sandy.

A quienes se encuentran por primera vez son a sus otros vecinos, la pareja con un niño de siete años, que son todo sonrisas y anécdotas divertidas de su hijo, Steve y Billy hablan como por diez minutos con ellos en el pasillo y se enteran de casi toda su vida. Son geniales.

Es el miércoles una semana y media después que algo pasa, están lavando los trastes en la cocina cuando la puerta suena, Billy se tensa inmediatamente, Steve lo ve entrar en modo supervivencia, lo ve caminar y tomar un cuchillo, por dios, un cuchillo para ir a abrir la puerta. Steve lo sigue, y puede ver a la mamá de Noah y Sandy de pie afuera con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Billy parece no saber qué decir cuando la ve ahí, muy descolocado como si no supiera como interactuar con la gente que no necesita ser apuñalada.

Steve desde el medio de la sala la invita a pasar. Billy abre la puerta, la mano que tiene el cuchillo en un puño tras su espalda.

Steve se acerca a Billy, pone su mano en su espalda, toma el cuchillo le dice—: Billy, asegúrate que se ponga cómoda mientras yo cierro la llave del lavabo.

Sí dejaron la llave del lavabo prendida, pero también es una excusa para llevar al cuchillo de regreso a la cocina antes de que la mamá de los gemelos lo vea y se asuste y piense que están locos.

¿Quién abre la puerta con un cuchillo en la espalda? Un Billy asustado, esa es la respuesta.

*

Steve deja el cuchillo en la cocina con éxito, cierra el grifo del agua y regresa a la sala donde la mamá de Noah y Sandy está sentada en el sofá con incomodidad y Billy está de pie, viéndola como su fuera bicho raro.

Steve le da la taza de café que llevaba en una mano a la señora y le da la silla que llevaba en la otra a Billy.

Regresa con la otra silla para él, se está sentando cuando la señora dice:

— Mis hijos me contaron lo que pasó hace una semana —sus ojos pegados a la taza entre sus manos.

Steve se da cuenta entonces que no sabe su nombre.

— Él es Billy —le dice a la mujer haciéndola levantar la vista—, me di cuenta que no sé su nombre y que usted sabe él mío pero no sabía el de Billy, pero ahora ya lo sabe, ¿usted es?

— Oh, perdón, soy Norah, es bueno volver a verte, Steve —le aprieta la mano a Steve y luego a Billy—. Mucho gusto Billy —Billy solo le hace un movimiento con la cabeza, suelta su mano y vuelve a poner su brazo sobre su pecho—. Mis hijos me contaron lo que pasó hace una semana —repite— y me dijeron de la relación que tienen, muchachos y vengo a decirles que no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunta Billy, mirando a Norah con ojos entrecerrados.

— No tienen que preocuparse por Tony y Sandra, hablé con mi hija de algo que debí haber hablado con ella hace tiempo pero que no tuve el valor de hacerlo por estar asustada —se ve avergonzada y triste, súbitamente se ve cansada, como si tan solo recordar la conversación que tuvo con su hija le drenara la energía y le aventara cinco años más sobre sus hombros— Sandra no les dará más problemas, se asegurará que Tony tampoco lo haga y créanme, Tony no va a intentar nada, Sandra es muchas cosas y ser persuasiva es una de ellas. También quiero disculparme por su comportamiento, ella ha tenido un par de años muy difíciles y no estoy diciéndoles esto para justificar su comportamiento, no hay nada que excuse que los haya puesto en riesgo, pero ha tendido un par de años muy duros, pero les prometo que nada como esto va a volver a pasar.

Billy y Steve se quedan en silencio, absorbiendo lo que Norah les acaba de decir.

— Gracias —dice Steve al mismo tiempo que Billy dice:

— Es lo menos que podías hacer.

— Lo sé —le dice Norah a Billy—, y nunca me voy a cansar de disculparme y Steve, no tienes, tienen, que agradecerme por esto, es lo humano, es lo correcto.

*

Norah se va poco después. Billy parece relajarse un poco después de esa conversación. Esa noche se van a dormir como siempre, en los brazos del otro, pero al siguiente día es que las cosas regresan a la normalidad, Steve despierta primero, Billy muerto para el mundo, descansado como no lo había hecho en casi dos semanas.

La vida después de esto, sólo se pone mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
